One Piece:Out on the Blue Sea
by YohoAruto
Summary: Yuca is like no other teen. Maybe a blue demons from the depths of the ocean? No he isn't. Rumors just get around to much. Well, to say with that, he's coming on his adventure with Luffy! Let's see what this duo has in store for them...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well, in any case, I just wanna see what happens if I include my character in it. Just a little test.

Luffy: Shishishishisi. this would be interesting *grins*

me: saaa... who knows?

1. I'm Luffy!

"What a great nnnaaaaappppppp!" Luffy yelled out as he barged out of the barrel that the two, weirdly placed, teens were in, much to Yuca's dismay.

Sheesh, just because his best friend is fully rested doesn't mean he is. He was awake through out the trip in the barrel to make sure some kind of sea creature did not try to make any attempt to eat them! At this rate, he doesn't know where they are or what they were doing here. As long it wasn't inside someones stomach, he's good.

Without another word, the blue haired man slump himself over the barrel scratching his hair, barely listening to the voices of Luffy and two more men who seems to be screaming at him. At Yuca's line of sight, he blinked as he found a man laying on the floor out cold. Without a thought asked,

"Why is he sleeping?"

Hearing a 'tsking' sound in a disapproving tone from his best friend, Yuca look at the raven haired boy, seeing him shake his head as if he felt sorry for the guy for being stupid.

"He's going to catch a cold sleeping there." Luffy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" the two men accused as Luffy climbed out the barrel without a care in the world.

Yuca yawned as he soon climbed out of the barrel too, looking at his best friend who seem already intrigued and curious at his surroundings. He can't help but smile at Luffy's childlike expression he's making.

Luffy is no more than at least 16 to 17 or probably a little younger judging by what he looks like. He's wearing his regular red vest and blue capri with the same sandals that he wore on a regular basis. On his head, his signature straw hat with the red ribbon around, perched on top.

Unlike Luffy, Yuca wore more warmer clothing... a lot more warmer clothing. On his head is a knitted, winter hat with snowflake designs, blue lining and a big puff ball on the top. Around his neck is a blue scarf which seems a bit too long for the teen, reaching down the floor. He wore a short sleeve jacket with blue lining that is open at the front, under is a plain long sleeve navy colored shirt. On his hands are brown gloves that only leave his fingers expose to the air. The lower part of his body wear lighter clothing. Having brown pants that stop at the knees and sandals like Luffy.

Basically, Yuca is a winter kind of guy while Luffy obviously look like a summer kind of guy.

The two guys put their sword out in front of the two weird teens, making Luffy look at the sword crossed eye while Yuca tried to read what situation they're in but, then again, he would probably careless.

"Bast- ! Don't you know we're pirates!" The guy with ebony hair stated.

When the two pirates mention about them being pirates, Yuca didn't hear them, nor did Luffy since the raven haired teen stomach growl. Almost immediately, as if on instinct, the two boys turned to a pink haired boy nearby, ignoring the swords pointed at them from behind.

"Oi, do you have foo-"

"DON'T IGNORE US!" the men interrupted Luffy's requested.

Yuca put on a devilish smile, knowing what's gonna happen next. Sensing that Luffy got it covered, he began to walk around to find some place where they can get food. As soon Yuca began to walk away, right on time, the two pirates attacked and Luffy, sensing danger, turned. The pink haired guy closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blood splatter but all he got was a 'clank' sound from the swords and a yawned from behind him. As soon as the boy figured it was quiet all the sudden except for the calm sounding footsteps around the room, also wondering how this weirdly dressed guy be in peace, he opened his eyes, seeing that the swords of the two pirates are broken. The missing pieces stuck on the ceiling.

"Luffy," The raven hair teen look over at his first mate, who is looking in a cabinet for anything edible. "Don't broke too many random stuff, we don't know if we have to pay for it."

Yuca said it so calmly and without a care in the world, it creeped the two pirates out as if he sounded like he knew they can't win this battle.

"Deeemmmooo... They're the one who started it..." Luffy whined childishly, pouting at the fact his first mate just preached him.

"W-Who are you two..?" One guy stuttered, the blonde one next to the ebony hair guy.

Luffy look back at the two frighten pirates, which made them flinched, grinning with confidence that can't be falter.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to Meecha." The guys didn't bothered to learn Yuca's name at all. They just zoom out of the room, along with the knocked out cold man.

The two boys look at the door where the left through, blinking a couple of times.

"What's with them?" Both Yuca and Luffy asked, confused on why they ran away.

The pink haired guy, coming back to his sense, realized what they've done and began to panic.

"You both must hide! Or Alvida-sama will get you!"

Luffy put his arms behind his head, looking up with a pout. Yuca look at the two on the corner of his eyes, smirking as he heard that Iron Club Alvida is on this ship. This should be an interesting day.

"Demo.. even so, I'm hungry."

"How can you say that so calmly!"

Yuca laughed at the sight and shook his head, opening a door and grins as he found a storage room of food.

"Oh Luffy~" He called out, letting the smell of the food coming to him.

Luffy did in fact smell the food right on, drooling as he walk towards the storage room. The meek guy with the glasses tried to stop by pulling him back and shouting off protest but proved to fail. Yuca can't help but laugh at the sight, seeing that once Luffy is hungry and set his mind on food, there is no stopping him.

"Uwah!~" Luffy exclaimed happily seeing the place full of crates of food.

Luffy yanked himself away from the feeble teen trying to stop him, picking which crate to try to open, and later eat. Yuca closed the door of the room, snickering as he saw the pink haired man jump.

"If you're worried about them finding us, this is probably one of the best places to hide." Yuca reassured him, smirking as he saw a bit of relief in his expression. Yuca twitched as he heard chomping and slurping to see Luffy stuffing his mouth full of apples or something like that from a crate. Unlike any another person, who would probably be disgusted, Yuca just laughed and said,

"Save me some!"

The blue haired man ran towards next to his captain and sat down with him, beginning to stuff them into his mouth before Luffy can shallow the whole thing in one bite. Watching the two strangers stuff their mouths, the nervous teen fumble around before saying anything.

"Ano...I'm Coby...You're Luffy-san, right..? And your..." Coby look shyly at Yuca as the blue haired man just grinned, still having food inside his mouth.

"Yuca. I'm Yuca." he said with a mouthful, spitting out a few things that made Coby glad he's at a safe distance.

"Right..."

Yuca went back to his eating and Coby just watched them, a bit amazed at how much they can stuff their mouths into.

"You were amazing back there Luffy-san.. how did you do that?"

"These are good!" It's obvious at this point that Luffy isn't gonna answer.

Yuca belched as he finished his share and leave the rest for Luffy to stuff his face in. He leans on a nearby wall, crossing his arms behind his head.

"So, are we in a pirate ship? Doesn't look like it..." Yuca look around the storage room and replay all he had seen so far. "Probably a passenger ship for the rich or something like that."

Cody gulped. This guy is really good. He barely even saw the whole ship before determining where they are. Then again, he didn't know how long these people are in that barrel or on this ship.

"H-Hai, that's correct... Alvida-sama is raiding this ship..." Cody jumped at the smirk that formed on Yuca's lip.

"Eh? Iron Club Alvida?"

Cody nodded franticly.

There was tension in the air and Cody shook nervously, scared out of this mind. Never mind Luffy, this guy is scary! The way his hat is shadowing his hair and the icy cold look that sure to come, it's like he's a blue demon! Cody didn't like the silence hanging around, except there is the occasional chomping and slurping from Luffy.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it, hey Luffy, let's capture a Sea king later, I'm sure the meat will be delic-"

"BE SERIOUS!" Cody screeched.

"I am being serious. Sea King meat is good."

"Oh! Barbecue! Barbecue!" Luffy cheered, putting his fist up in the air.

"Yeah, we should try that. Been a long time since we had a barbecue."

Cody at this point can't help but slump down to his knees, his head hanging out of tiredness and despair.

_Some how...this conversation turn to the subject of meat... Sea King meat that is..._ Cody thought, sighing as he knew from the fact that these guys are gonna be killed and get **him** killed.

"Oi, is there any boats on this ship?" Luffy asked as Yuca somehow dosed off to sleep instantly.

Cody can't help but twitched at the sight of Yuca, seeing a bubble coming out from his nose.

_How can he be so carefree! Don't they know they're in danger!_

"T-There should be..." Cody stuttered, turning his eyes towards Luffy who is somehow still stuffing his face. "demo..."

"Our ship sank in a whirlpool." Luffy stated, not noticing that Cody jumped in surprise.

"W-Wait...shouldn't you two be dead...?"

Luffy just laughed as he turn his head towards him, taking another fruit in his mouth. "Yeah, it took me by surprise!"

Cody sweatdrop at this, wondering on how he can say something like that so happily. Then again, these guys are not your run-of-the-mill normal people.

"Aren't you a pirate also?" Cody jumped at the sound of Yuca's voice and turned to face him, only to found he's still asleep, snoring his life away. The glasses wearing teen blinked confusingly, wondering if it's just in his mind but his attention towards Yuca was soon taken by Luffy's loud laughter, holding his stomach as if he found the funniest joke of the world.

"Yuca has this thing where even though he's sleeping, he can hear people and talk to them also! It's Sugoi!~" Luffy said, jumping on Yuca in a glomped, making the sleeping teen wake up in the jolt. Yuca raising his eyebrow at his captain and sighed.

"I-I see..." Cody now know that Yuca is undoubtedly an alien.

"Well... It was a... fateful...day..."

Cody went back thinking about how he got to be with Alvida, not wanting to remember.

"I went on aboard a boat so I can go fishing..."

Cody think back as he remembered getting on the boat with fishing gear, not noticing other, not so friendly looking, people coming towards him. As soon as he saw a shadow blocking the sun, his eyes turn wide and a look of horror came with his expression. Sooner, or later, he was taken out with the pirates on the boat, knowing he can't say anything to stop this.

"...but that boat ended up belonging to the pirates...for two years, I worked like a slave so they wouldn't kill me..."

Luffy stared at him while Yuca leaned on a wall, looking at the two in the corner of his eyes.

"Aho." Luffy stated while Cody hung his head in despair and shame.

"Oi, oi.. isn't that a little cruel..." Yuca said from the background, smirking.

"But he is! He could've escape!" Luffy argued.

The thought of escape felt like a good idea for Cody and something he'd hoped for. But then, his fear for the female captain, Alvida, came back in his head, and he shook his head in protest.

"Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, impossible!" Cody said, thinking it's the most absurd thing in the whole wide world. "Thinking about when Alvida-sama founds out... makes me legs tremble and collapse and I get really scared!"

Luffy laughed as he tilted his head, thinking he figured out what's wrong with him." Ohh, so you're a cowards. I don't like you.~"

Cody can't help but make waterfalls of tears go down on his face. Yuca laughed at this, enjoying his captain's little comedy show.

Up on the deck, Alvida is enjoying her time of taking all valuables to her ship, even though there's a little cat burglar inside... Well, anyway, it was then two of her men came out from the lower levels, spatting off nonsense about monsters. In some way, Alvida thought they were referring to her and threw her club at them. While the two ducked down, a third one, the one who was out cold, came up, not knowing a club was throw towards the trio. The club came in contact with the third guy's head, making him flew out of the boat. Don't think that the other two got out of this because the club came down with a bam.

"G-Gomenasai..." a blonde one of the three victims said. "I mean a weird guys pop out of barrel..probably a bounty hunter...?"

Alvida twitched. Who would dare to mess up her plans?

"P-Pirate king!" Coby exclaimed in a surprise tone, looking at Luffy as if he's crazy.

You see, the conversation went with that Coby pushing himself down by saying that he's not brave enough to drift into the ocean with a barrel. It was then that Coby realized that he didn't know the reason why the two teens are in the barrel. So, with that, Luffy told him his dream about being pirate king, with a determine and a look for adventure kind of aura around him.

"Yep." Luffy said, grinning.

Coby wished that he heard wrong but apparently he didn't. He tried to reason out Luffy on why he shouldn't go becoming the pirate king, or, in any case, go and try to find one piece.

"And you're just gonna follow him Yuca!"

Hearing his name, Yuca turned towards Coby with a carefree expression and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? It's worth it even if I die."

Coby look at both of them as if they're dying already.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible! You're gonna die if you do that!"

"So what?"

Coby look at Luffy, surprise at his response. It's the first time he saw someone not caring whether they die or not. Many people care about their lives. Yuca smirked, still looking at the both of them in the corner of his eyes.

Luffy took off his hat and look at it with love and care, smiling as he remembers the memories he got with this straw hat.

"It's my dream so I'll chase after it. I just do it because I want to do it and I don't care of I die fighting for it."

There was a moment of silence and many thoughts pass by Coby at what Luffy said. To die for your dream... to chase it to the ends of the earth and face any obstacle in the way. Can he be like that? Would he do that for his dream?

Yuca can't help but chuckled at his captain and Coby, who seems to be in really deep thought. He knew his captain would say this. It's basically his catchphrase these days. His dream is more important than his life. Of course, he's not gonna let his best friend die on him, that's one of the reason why he's here. To make sure his baka of a captain is gonna live, and to accomplish his dream on the way, though he wouldn't say that to Luffy. He hates being protected and rather be the protector instead. It's just his pride. It's just Luffy.

"Yosh, shall we find a boat and head off?" Yuca mentioned, breaking the silence, his signature smirk on his face.

Luffy just gave him his grin, nodded and he started to walk to the door happily.

"Can I... do that also?" Luffy and Yuca stopped, hearing Coby talked again.

"Can..I really do that?" It's like he's asking if he can follow his dreams.

"Nani?" Luffy questioned, confuse because it kinda did make no sense.

Yuca just laughed.

"It's not a funny matter!" Coby fumed. "I'm want to be a marine! I want to be someone who can catch bad guys! Someone who would catch Alvida-sama! No...I will capture Alvida-sama!"

Shaking his head, Yuca slowly stop laughing as he look at Coby, making the poor boy flinched a bit. It can't be help that Yuca's eyes are ice cold. Hearing a creak from above, Yuca smirked.

"It's time to prove that you can." Yuca said, earning two confuse look from his Senchou and Coby.

"Wha-" Before Coby can say anything the ceiling collaps above, someone appear through.

Luffy instinct kicked in and he jumped out of the way, dodging the rubbles. Seeing that Coby isn't moving out of shock, Yuca dived in and grab him in his arms, making them get out of the way of the destruction to the corner.

Luffy and Yuca can make out a person in the scattered dust, noting on how large the person actually is.

"Make friends like that..." a voice in the dust cloud start, sounding pretty menacing from Coby's point of view. "Who are you gonna catch, huh Coby!"

Yuca coughed a bit at the dust, knowing exactly who it is, and move away from Coby, seeing him quake in fear.

"Heh. That's what I call dropping off." Yuca said, standing up as he dusted his shoulder, putting on a smile.

Luffy was about to come forth to Yuca but was stop by how suddenly swords where pierce through the wall Luffy was near. It didn't hurt or touched him but pretty much closed. Alvida look from her Yuca to Luffy to Yuca again, smirking as she made a conclusion.

"You're not the pirate hunter Zoro."

Luffy made a confuse face while Coby squeaked a bit.

"Zoro...?" Luffy looked at Yuca as if he concluded that the warmly dress teen have all the answers in the universe. Yuca notice how Luffy is looking at him and chuckled, smirking at his captain.

"If we ever meet him, I'll tell you all about him."

Luffy made a grin towards him, happy at the thought he might meet a strong person one day. Alvida during this conversation hates the lack of attention.

"Coby!" the poor teen jumped and look at the egotistic woman, frighten to the max.

"Who's the most beautiful woman in this sea!"

Fumbling, trying to make sure he can still stand up and not fall down, Cody answered reluctantly,

"W-Well of course its..." Cody pause, afraid to even speak to the woman.

"Who's this fat lady?"

Everybody, even the pirates from above, froze, thinking that this scrawny, stupid guy has done it, well, except for the also Yuca who is laughing the day away, using the wall for support as he hold his aching stomach. Luffy, not noticing everybody's shock face, looked at his first mate in confusion, wondering why he's laughing at a time like this.

"BRAT!"

Yuca, noticing that Luffy isn't paying attention, grabbed Coby by the collar and his childish captain, jumping through the hole in the ceiling and up at the deck, dodging the club.

"Luffy, pay attention!" Yuca lectured, still in some kind of laughing fit.

"Gomen~" Luffy apologize, snickering. Yuca just rolled his eyes, ending his laughter.

Seeing Alvida's crew, Yuca smirked, his eyes scanning and determining what's gonna happen next.

"You wanna take care of them by yourself, Senchou?" Yuca questioned, putting his hands into his pockets.

Luffy gave his trademark grin at his first mate and pushed Coby to Yuca.

"Take care of him!"

Yuca chuckled and nodded, putting his hands on Coby's shoulder. "Hai, Senchou. Don't bring too much destruction."

Luffy turn to face the crew in front of him, smiling and beaming with confidence. He crackled his knuckles. "No promises!"

"That's my Senchou."

Yuca laughed merrily as he pushed Coby to the side, who gave him a 'how can you be so confident about this!' look. Yuca just ruffled his hair and lean on the railing, watching his captain does all the work.

Alvida's men are finding it very hard to catch the straw hat boy, who is twisting, turning, throwing punches and kicks to avoid the crew. Yuca would just laugh from time to time seeing the expression on the men, being perfectly at ease as if this is only a children's fight.

"Luffy, watched out!" Coby warned as he saw a guy up the sails jump towards Luffy with a sword.

With ease, Luffy dodged it and grabs the man's head.

"It's not fair to attack behind!" He preached as he threw the guy over at one mob of men. It was then a crew behind him started to chase the monkey like teen.

"It's also not fair to attack with so many!" Luffy whined as he ran away from the mob.

He then grabbed onto the mast and his arms started to stretch, and stretch and stretch and... well, you get the idea. Anyway, because of that, it's obvious for any kind of human would be in shock. Yuca is another case because he already knew this long before. Saying that, the mob stopped, their eyes widen at the site.

"Just kidding." Luffy look back at the crew and stick his tongue out, obviously planning this ahead. Well, if he can plan ahead.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Alvida's men began to come to their senses and retreat. "Rocket!"

Luffy shot out towards the men, making a lot of them scatter and injure. Alvida was getting out of the hole when she saw this, having the same shock look as Cody's. After Luffy finished his fight with Alvida's men, Yuca pushed himself off the rail, going over to his best friend with the same carefree attitude. Cody reluctantly followed, still gaping at the raven haired teen.

"W-What are you...?" Cody asked, not sure if he's gonna regret asking that or not.

Luffy grinned at his meek friend and pulled on his cheeks, making it stretch unlike any kind of human abilities. "I'm Gomu Gomu man." Luffy told him, laughing.

"Gomu...man...?" Cody asked, still not believing what he saw.

Yuca flashed his eyes above Cody and pulled him behind Luffy and himself, looking up at the over weighed woman. Luffy also look at her too from under his straw hat.

"You...ate the devil fruit, didn't you?"

Luffy let go of his cheek, snapping it back into place. "Un, I ate the gomu gomu fruit."

Alvida sneer, her club closed by for attack.

"I see... I heard of those before but I never think they existed."

As Alvida inched closer, Cody back away, only the two, obviously abnormal, teens stay in their place, never fazing.

"Are you a bounty hunter? You got some moves..."

"Pirate." Luffy corrected, saying it without hesitation, making it clear that he's proud to be one.

"Nani? Only you?" Alvida sneer, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, Yuca's here! My first mate!" Luffy told her happily, grabbing Yuca's sleeve as he tug it on repeatedly. Because of this childlike notion the warm clothed teen chuckled. "I'll get more later on...hm...about ten people should be right."

Alvida closely inspect the wannabe captain of this crew he's making. He doesn't look tough. Pretty much look like a regular kid except the stitch under his right eye. Pretty scrawny but you can't underestimate him at all. Especially if he has a devil fruit power.

Alvida raised her eyebrow at the weirdly dress teen. He doesn't look special except for the extra cloth he's wearing. Who wear a knitted winter hat and a scarf in this hot weather? He doesn't carry a lot of muscle himself. Looks a bit scrawny and weak. Fast is something I'll give him credit for if he can dodge my club carrying two teens. Got good legs on him for jumping up through the hole.

Just a couple of brats. She can take care of them easily.

Alvida chuckled darkly as if she have some bad plan for them. "I see, you're pirates. That makes us enemies, doesn't it? Eh?"

Yuca ignored what Alvida said, getting out a notebook and started to write some things. Luffy can handle himself. Whether the crew makes enemies or not is the captain choices. If he thinks another pirate crew, the world government, or the marines are his enemies, then ok. Luffy has a good sense on who deserve to be kick in the a- so he doesn't have to worry about his seemingly brainless captain making a brainless decision.

Luffy didn't answer since Coby interrupted.

"Luffy-san...Yuca-san...run.." Coby told them both, fear etched in his tone.

"Why?~" Luffy questioned, not getting if there's anything to run from. Both of the teen seems to carefree in this situation.

"Are you joking!" Coby screeched. "Did you see her str-..." Coby stop himself as he look at Luffy and Yuca, remember their converstation.

_"Why not? It's worth it even if I die."_

_"It's my dream so I'll chase after it. I just do it because I want to do it and I don't care of I die fighting for it."_

He could fight for his dreams too, right?

Alvida look at Coby and smirked.

"Number one what?" she asked him, obviously demanding for a compliment towards her beauty. (Well, as beauty comes..)

"Num...num...num..." Coby began to muster up the courage. He has to fight for his dream! Even if he tried dying. "Number one stinking, ugly, old hag!"

Coby didn't believe he said that, or even the crew mates that were on Alvida's ship who were gaping at the actual insult coming from the meek boy.

At that moment the two abnormal teens... laughed like there's no tomorrow. Both of them holding eachother's shoulder for support. Alvida twitched. Furious isn't a word to describe her expression.

"What...Did...You...Say..?"

Yuca was the first one to recover from the good laugh, now trying to calm down his captain though he's having trouble because he end up laughing again.

"I will join the marines and fight pirates like you!" Coby screamed, facing Alvida all the way with a determine expression.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Alvida voice is not a friendly one, making Coby have a feeling of backing up but he continue on his declaration.

"I know! I'll do what I want!"

Coby clenched his fist tighter, tears starting to get to his eyes though he doesn't know if it's because he's afraid or he's proud of himself for stand up to Alvida.

"I'll become a marine and...and..." He gulped. "Capture you!"

Alvida growled. Oh, she's beyond furious.

"Nice job. Now I know exactly that you can do it." Yuca said, stepping in between Alvida and Coby, staring right at her eyes.

The over weighted woman froze as their eyes went into contact. A visible shiver develops down her spine. Those eyes of his are solid ice cold. Even the colors of his ice blue eyes didn't help at all. A smirk visable on his face, making it look like as if... she can't win this battle at all!

"You..BRATS!"

Coby's expression of fear can be seen miles away when he saw Alvida bring her club down at them. Expecting to be hit or to find Yuca flying over him or through the floor, he did not see that Luffy took the hit instead, the club landing on the top of his head, the force making the wood floor crack.

"Luffy!" Coby yelled out.

Yuca sighed, rubbing the back of his head. How could Yuca be so calm right now?

"Oi, I can take care of myself you know." Yuca said, pouting that he haven't got any fun out of it.

"Ora? You're finished?" Luffy asked as he lifted his head up, not fazed or hurt by the attack at all.

"Hn. Not much information to write down with at the beginning." Yuca said, huffing. "Besides, her attacks won't work on you anyway, Gomu Gomu man."

Alvida can't help but be shock. Not a scratch on the brat at all.

"Do what you want, I'll get us some food." Yuca said as he calmly walked passed Alvida and climb down to the celler.

Luffy grinned.

"Yosh!"

He pushed away the club, swinging back his arms as it stretched further and further back.

"Gomu Gomu noooooo..."

Grabbing the stretched arm, he sling it back towards Alvida.

"Pistol!"

Alvida got a direct hit in the stomach, making her fly right out of the ship...

"Oh, you three." Luffy look at the remaining crew who jumped right out of their skin when the rubber man turn his eyes towards them. "Get Coby a boat. He's gonna become a marine."

The three remaining crew quickly did what the seemingly now scary guy demanded.

If you think it would be a happy ending from there, well, no. Cannons were soon shot out from nowhere and to everyone's surprise, the marines are here.

"Well, isn't this great Coby?"

The poor boy almost have a heart attack to see that Yuca is already back with two crates of in his arms and a small hand size bag of gold.

"The marines are here so are you gonna go with them?" Yuca asked as he smirked, jumping up on the railing with perfect balance.

"We're pirates so time to go!" Luffy mention as he jump down over on the boat ready boat below. Yuca soon follow him.

"No way! They'll arrest me before I can even join!" Coby reasoned as he jump over to the boat with him.

The three of them are soon dropped into the water with the boat, surprising an specific orange haired woman who is getting her money ready. At that moment, Luffy's eyes met hers. She can also remember a ghoulish smile from Yuca, his eyes not visible to her at all.

"Yuca..."

"Hm? Yea Luff?"

"Why do we have small hand size bag of gold and another bigger bag of gold? If I remember, you only had hand size bag"

Yuca lazily blinked and look over at the loot he brought, seeing them open and the gold shining against the sun. They just got away from the marines and is now thinking of a place to head off first.

"Ah, that's your food money."

"Oh, then that's fine."

"That's not fine!" Coby preached. "Where in the world did you get that anyway!"

Yuca yawned, leaning against the mast and crossed his arms behind his back without a care in the world.

"I got the little bag from some pirate guy Luffy knocked out and..." He replay the time where they saw the orange haired woman and smirked, chuckling to himself. "I stole some from that woman we slam near our boat to."

"Some! You stole!"

Luffy laughed at this. "You're a demon Yuca!"

"How can you be so happy about this?"

"What wrong with the pirate stealing?"

"And you, start reflecting!"

Yuca can only grinned, making no promising on the reflecting thing, high fiving his best friend. Coby can only just sigh in defeat, seeing there is no getting through with these two.

"Well.. we some how got away from the marines..." Coby mumbled, looking out at the vast ocean, not seeing the ships any longer.

"Yeah! That surprise me a lot but it was fun!"

Again, Coby wonder how this guy can be so carefree.

"Ano... Luffy-san, Yuca-san."

Luffy turned his head towards while Yuca just look at him in the corner of his eyes.

"Your after One Piece, right? So that means you two will be head for the Grand Line, right?"

"Un." Luffy answered

"It's also called the graveyard of pirates."

"Yeah, that why I need a strong crew. At first thought I just need Yuca but he said it's more fun with more people."

Coby sweatdrop, giving Luffy a 'what the heck' look.

"It makes me wonder why you thought you only needed Yuca..." Coby mumbled in the background, his eyes end up wandering over to the now instantly sleeping Yuca.

"Well anyway, what about that pirate hunter? What kind of person is he?"

Coby blinked. "You mean Zoro? I heard he was capture by marines."

"Nani? He's weak then."

"Not at all! He's terrifying beast!" Coby corrected. Wait a minute. "Why are you asking me this...?" He questioned, knowing his answer is something to be outrageous and reckless.

"Well..." Luffy grinned. "I was thinking that if he's a good guy, I'll make him part of my crew."

And his prediction is correct.

"Yu-chan!~" Luffy whined as he glomped his blue headed best friend, who grunted at the sudden weight on him.

"Hm?"

"You said if we get to meet Zoro, you'll tell me about him, right?"

Yuca yawned, scratching his head as he pushed the teen off him. "All that I have right now."

"Yay! We're going to get him part of my crew!"

"Hm? Zoro Roronoa? I thought I heard that correctly... Alright then. We'll set sail to him then."

"Wait a minute, how can you agree with this! And how did you heard that! Weren't you sleeping?"

"Like I said! Yuca can talk and listen in is sleep! Isn't it cool!"

"It's creepy! Yuca-san! Stop him!"

"Can't. I learned that once Luffy made his mind, there's no stopping him Coby. You shouldn't try stopping him also unless you're inhumanly strong."

"Besides, he could be a good guy!"

"He got caught because he's a bad guy!" Coby reasoned. "It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible, impos- OW! Why did you hit me!"

Nami:... I can't believe he actually stole gold from me...

me: You were too busy looking at Luffy so he took the chance

Nami: no wonder there was a creepy smirk from him -_-

me: eh, you'll live... not sure about Yuca though as soon as he meets your devil punch ^^

Nami: -_-


	2. On Our way!

Me:... I wonder what's gonna happen here...

Nami: It's your story, you should have at least know -_-

me: oh yeah! it is isn't it?

Zoro: aho.

me: hey! It's not my fault im slow!

* * *

2. On our way!

"Naaaa! When are we gonna get there!" Luffy whined, squirming around on his seat at the front of the boat.

"Luffy, calm down and stop squirming. You're gonna fall off again." Yuca warned, sighing as he helped Coby with the sail. "We'll get there in no time, now just enjoy the weather."

Luffy can't help but pouted but he listen to Yuca nonetheless, crossing his arms like a kid being deprived of getting a cookie.

"W-Wow." Coby mumbled, sweatdropping at Luffy's behavior. "I didn't think he'll listen."

Yuca sighed again, looking up ahead the ocean with a bored expression.

"I don't know why he listen to me. He just do." Yuca said, smiling slightly as he turn his head towards his best friend, only to see that Luffy is still pouting the day away.

At this rate, Coby can't help but think that Yuca is some kind of parent watching over some spoil kid.

"Ano... Yuca-san..?"

Yuca look at Coby in the corner of his eyes. "Hm?"

"Why are you out at sea with Luffy? You said it's something worth dying for but... what's worth dying for..?"

A moment of silence is soon placed. Yuca continues to look Coby with his ice blue eyes even though his mind is probably somewhere else right now. The glasses wearing teen began to think that he said something he shouldn't have. I mean, that does seem like a personal question, doesn't it? Luffy would answer this kind of question straight out but Yuca seems to take his time more carefully to think about it. Before Coby can say never mind, Yuca finally answered,

"To see Luffy become Pirate King."

Coby raised his an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

Yuca chuckled, knowing that the pink haired teen wanted more out of what he said.

"Well, maybe something else too."

Coby tilted his head, being very suspicious but didn't have time to question the father-like first mate any further as he stood up.

"Oi Luffy, quit pouting and I'll give you one of the food crates."

Luffy is already at his mercy, appearing next to Yuca's feet as if he's God.

"FFFFFOOOODDDD!" Luffy cheered as he saw Yuca put one of the crates of food in front of the always hungry teen. In no time, the raven haired boy rip the crate open and started to gobble down the food.

"O-Oi, is that a good idea? All of our food might be gone in seconds..." Coby said, wonder how pitless Luffy stomach is.

"Don't worry. I'll split the rest of our food in half for you and Luffy. We should have enough to be satisfied for a while."

Coby blinked at Yuca, seeing him leaning on the mast again, probably trying to sleep once more. "But don't you need to eat too?"

Yuca snort at the thought and shook his head no, pulling his knitted hat over his eyes to bring in a little more darkness.

"I don't need to eat anytime soon. I'll be fine." Yuca mumbled, pulling himself into a blissful sleep much to Coby's dismay.

Even though he's asleep, from ever since he was little, he always have a strange ability to know what's going around him. He can hear Luffy's eating noise, Coby trying to slow him down, the waves lapping against the boat, and the wind blowing against the sails. It's like, his mind and body refuse for him to miss anything happening around him.

"Oi Luffy, do you know the reason why Yuca went out to sea with you?"

_Ah.. Coby is still on that. I wonder why he ever so curious about it... isn't just seeing my best friend as Pirate King enough?_

"I don't know."

"How can you not know! Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah but he never told me. I was really surprise he said actually said yes."

Luffy laughter was clearly heard, even in Yuca's sleep. He can't help but remember a little memory that happen just two years ago...

_"I'm gonna set sail and become Pirate King!"_

_"Good luck with that."_

_Yuca was going back to his cottage after getting some grocery. From who knows where, Luffy popped out of nowhere and ended up following him. It's not something new to Yuca. He's use to the raven haired teen following him from time to time. His company is actually quite enjoyable._

_"You don't believe me, do you!"_

_"I never said that." _

_Yuca smirked at the childlike pout Luffy made, earning him a ruffle in the hair._

_"When will you ever learn that I'll always believe you?"_

_Yuca blinked at the tearful expression, not expecting that Luffy would even make that kind of face. He was soon glomp from the wannabe Pirate King, who seems happy as always. "You're the best Yuca!"_

_Yuca can't help but laugh nervously, noticing the stares they'd earned around the main square. He's use to this since Luffy does this at a regular basis but around so many people is a bit embarrassing. Yuca, despite that he's the same age as Luffy, is one of the most mature teen in the town. Always trying to help out around the village and is pretty much renown as Luffy's baby sitter. Usually, Luffy would be adventuring somewhere with his brother, Ace, but the older brother is already sailing away, trying to become the Pirate King. It's been a year since then._

_"Will you become m-"_

_"No."_

_"But you didn't know what I'm gonna sa-"_

_"I known you long enough to know what you're gonna ask."_

_"But why!"_

_Yuca sighed as he saw Luffy's puppy dog face. He should know better to use that on him. It never works._

_"I just can't."_

_Yuca then walked away quickly, not looking back. What's did effect Yuca to the fullest is down right sad and disappointed Luffy. He can take the puppy dog face but a depress Luffy would make him cave in. Yuca does care for Luffy and rather be watching the airhead teen but, it's too risky to..._

_This wouldn't be the first time the raven haired teen asked. No, he asked this question almost everyday since... well, who knows how long. Yuca answer would always be no, with reasons unknown. Unless Yuca gave him a real reason why he wouldn't go, he's gonna bother him till he's old- wait a minute, in about two years, he have to go out to sea! So, Luffy has to bother him for the next two years then!_

_"Why didn't he want to become part of my crew...?" Luffy mumbled, questioning himself as he tried to find other ways to get Yuca to cave in to his demand. _

_Luffy drank his apple juice as he mumble a bit more, hating the fact that he has to think this hard to get the blue head teen to come with him. He's inside a bar, thinking that some place loud would help his head a little more. No wait- would somewhere quiet help more?_

_"Oi, did you see the Blue haired demon?"_

_Luffy ears twitch, if they can't twitch, listening a couple of drunken men talk. The only one he knew that would have blue hair is Yuca so far. Though maybe they were talking about another blue hair person. Yuca isn't a demon at all!_

_"Aye I did. __**Yuck**__ is his name, isn't it? Smiling like a goody-two-shoes. Sickin' me."_

_One of the men laugh. "Yuck huh? Suitable name for him!"_

_See? They were talking about another person name Yuck though it's almost familiar to Yuca... Luffy knew in his heart that they were talking about his father-like companion. He knew but he didn't do anything. Yuca told him don't go into any fights that are about him. The always warmly dress teen knew there were guys talking about him but he didn't do anything about it. Said something about they were not worth it. What told Luffy to restrain himself also is because this is too familiar back then in the incident with Shanks..._

_"What a monster. Those eyes of his are dangerous, freeze you instantly like medusa!"_

_"Maybe we should ran him out of town! I'm sure the folks would like that!"_

_"Or make his life miserable. That brat tried to lecture me as if I'm dumb! Just running him out of the village isn't enough."_

_"That a idiotic bas-"_

_Luffy had enough of them bad mouthing his blue haired friend who did nothing but lived peacefully here. He attack one of the men straight on, punching him with his rubber hand, strong enough to make him fall to the floor with a nose bleed._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" _

_Luffy glared at the man heatedly. If looks could kill, this one probably can. One of the man's, who got attack, friend help him up. His eyes widen as he recognized him._

_"Hey, your the rubber freak that always hung out with the blue demon!"_

_Luffy grins as if he thought he got them but his happy expression is depleted as he saw the evil looks on their faces._

* * *

_The next thing Luffy knew, he's being dunk repeatedly in seawater at the docks._

_"Stop that-" Luffy got cut off by another dunking of seawater to his dismay, holding on to his boshi so it wouldn't slip off in the process._

_The three drunkards laugh in an unpleasant way, one that made Luffy want to barf. Seeing how the teen is preciously holding on to his hat, the "Dumb idiots who knew nothing" took it off of him._

_"No! Hey, give that b-" He got dunk into the water again, struggling more as he want to get the strawhat Shanks lend him._

_The one that took the strawhat put on his head, striking poses like an idiot, trying to imitate Luffy._

_"How do I look? Stupid right?" _

_The others laughed as if it's the funniest thing in the world and Luffy, tired from the sea water repeated dump on him, can't do anything but glare weakly at them. The sea is really making him lose the energy to try to pistol punch them._

_"There you are Luffy." _

_The three drunkards look to find Yuca, wearing his signature scarf without his usually assortment of winter hat on his head, making it clear on how blue his hair is. He stood there with a lazy pose, a bag sling behind him, one hand on his hip. He looks pretty casual except you might want to ignore the emotionless expression on his face, making him look like an actual demon._

_"I found some apples that I thought you would like to try some..." He put down the bag of apples carefully, walking towards the drunkards and Luffy._

_"But, I guess that have to wait."_

_"Y-Yu-chan.." Luffy stuttered, ashamed for his best friend to see him in this state._

_"Don't worry Luffy, this will be quick.." Yuca flashed his a quick reassuring smile._

_Cracking his knuckles, Yuca made a smirk worth of the devil, his ice colored cold eyes stares at the drunkard straight on, making them froze in fear. They could see a very dangerous aura surround him._

_**"Now... who shall I kill first?"**_

_The fight was already over and Yuca made it out without even a scratch, giving a wet Luffy a piggy back ride with the bag of apples in his hand._

_Luffy was pouting along the way._

_"You didn't kill them." He mumbled, burying himself with Yuca's warmth._

_Yuca only laughed. "Well, if I did kill them, I'll probably be kick out of the village. Would you like that instead?"_

_Yuca's only answer he got was Luffy shaking his head vigorously, holding on to Yuca's jacket tighter. The father like teen only chuckled and continue to walk down on the road._

_"You're hopeless. By the time you get out of sea, you'll die before you know it-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"-that means I guess I have no choice but to become your first mate."_

_Even though Yuca can't see it, he can tell Luffy is looking at him as if he's some alien from outer space._

_"You got a problem with that, __**Senchou**__?"_

_Yuca found it hard to breathe afterwards._

_"Luff- You're choking me!"_

"Yuca is Sugoi! That's when he finally became my first mate!"

"So, he's a demon after all..." Coby mumble in the background. Yuca can practically feel the stare that Coby is giving him.

"And, this black book is the key to why Yuca came mostly!"

Haha. Black bo- Wait, did he said black book?

Yuca eyes snap open as he saw Luffy with his black book in his rubber hand.

"Oops, you heard that." Luffy said, laughing as he began to run from the furious Yuca.

"Luff! Give that back!"

"NNUUUUUU!~"

"LUFFY!"

At that moment, they got some work out from running in circles around the boat a few hundred times.

* * *

Me: Woot! I can't wait till we get to Zoro XD So many things I could think of when they meet him .

Zoro: You're planning something evil, aren't you?

Me: Maaaayyyyybbbbeeeeee

Zoro: So, that's a yes -_-


	3. Introducing Zoro!

Sanji: So this is when moss head finally comes in.

Zoro: Shut it Shi-y cook!

Sanji: Why don't you shut it!

Me: *hits them very hard on the head* Both of you shut it! Anyway, on to the story!

3. Introducing Zoro!

"We're almost there, isn't that great?" Yuca said, laughing as he lounge around the small mast in a lazy manner. Coby simply nodded, smiling shyly while Luffy pump his fist in the air, obviously excited for another adventure.

The three teens are out in the ocean, heading for their destination towards the marine base that Roronoa Zoro is kept in. You see, Luffy wanted to get Zoro to become part of the crew which is now made up only of Luffy and Yuca. Coby join them along the way after Luffy saved him from Alvida who was keeping the meek teen as a slave, wanting to accomplish his dream to become a marine.

"If we keep going towards this coarse, we should be able to get there in no time." Coby professially explain, taking care of the sails as he look on ahead.

"Eh? You're awesome Coby!" Luffy complimented, grinning his usually grin. "Are we really going to meet our destination?"

"Of course. It's a basis of skills for people who are sailing. In that case, if you're going to be captain, you should at least know how to sail." Coby scolded, sighing.

"And you!" He pointed towards Yuca, who was suddenly asleep once again. "Stop sleeping at random times!"

Yuca unconsciously raised his hand, making the poor teen jump in surprise, but he then drop it on his lap. "It's not like I'll miss anything.." He mumbled in his sleep, at the same time, dreaming something about coral.

Luffy laugh at the site, coming down from his seat and poking his first mate on his shoulder, making him shift a little but not waking up anytime soon.

"This is not time to be laughing Luffy-san." Coby preached, adjusting his glasses. "He's held there..."

Luffy look at Coby, blinking.

"Roronoa Zoro."

Coby gulped as he remember some horrible things he heard about the swordsman. Actually, he kinda don't want to find out if they're true.

"Luffy, he's like a beast that thirst for blood and only live for bounties! He'll slits anyone throats! You shouldn't mess with this guy!"

Luffy was partially listening, too busy trying to taking away Yuca's black book again because of boredom though the sleeping teen would always somehow slap away the hand that is reaching for the book.

"Luffy! Listen to me!"

* * *

"We're here! The town where the marines are!" Luffy yelled out as if the world would hear him, making Coby smile softly at his excitement

Yuca took out the bags of money he received back then at Alvida's ship, not trusting to leave it there on the small boat.

"I'm gonna buy some supplies and explore around town. I'll meet outside of Marine Headquarter." Yuca said, tossing the small bag of coins to Coby.

"Oi, oi! Why give him money!" Luffy complained, pouting.

Yuca only smirked at his best friend turning around to the direction he's walking to.

"Because you're not reliable to keep it." Yuca frankly stated and began to walk away from Coby and Luffy, snickering to himself as he heard childlike teen mumbled 'I'm reliable enough.'

Huffing, Luffy stomp towards town, Coby following, only to find his mood lighten up by the excitement going on around the market district.

_He's too easy to please_. Yuca thought as he took a side way glance before disappearing off to who knows where.

"Oh! This place is cool!" Luffy excitedly said, looking around the different stands that hold different products. He took a pear from one stand and bit on it.

"Oh! This is good!"

Grabbing some spare change in his pockets, Luffy flip a coin to the lady who own the stand, who looks thankful.

"I wonder if that Zoro is in the marine base." Luffy said, taking another bite on his pear, not noticing the lady's expression turned fearful, also to include, the people around him.

After a moment, Luffy just grasp the fact that others are backing away from him as if he's death itself.

"Um..." Coby sweatdrop, a nervous expression on his face. "I think Zoro's name is taboo here."

* * *

Yuca entered in a restaurant carelessly, people staring at him obviously because the big bag of money slung over his shoulder. He dodge a little girl who was holding onto something wrap. Riceballs probably? He can't help but interest at the red headed child who ran out as if she got an important appointment to attend.

"Ano... you need something?"

Yuca turn around to see a woman with the same color hair as the little girl, probably wondering if it's safe for him to go around with a big bag of money like that. He can tell she's a bit cautious by the fact he was looking at her daughter. The blue haired teen smile politely as he sat down in front of her, ignoring the murmurs around him.

"I'm just a tourist for now." Yuca said, putting down some Beli for some food. "Give me your special please."

The woman nodded, questioning about the 'for now' part, as Yuca watch her from under his winter hat, sipping on the water she gave him. When she came out, he put down the bag of Belis next to his seat, seeing the plate of food put in front of him. Without another word, he started to eat.

"Oh yeah, I like to ask you something." Yuca started, taking in another spoonful.

She can't help but blink curiously. What a mysterious man.

"Ano...hai?" she responded, watching him take another spoonful in his mouth. Yuca calmly clean his mouth off with a napkin.

"Can you tell me how's Axe-hand Morgan-san doing?"

Just like that, the whole restaurant went quiet, even the kids knew when to be quiet.

_Hm... not a usual good response for a marine... _Yuca thought as he slightly look back in the corner of his eyes.

He look back at the woman, seeing her with the same expression as everyone else. Fear.

"Eh? Now I'm interested." Yuca said, putting on a mischievous smirk as he rested his head on his knuckles. The woman look from left to right, the scarf wearing teen knowing that she's keeping a look out for marines rather than pirates or anyone else that are supposedly dangerous.

"Why would a tourist want to know about the marines for?" She questioned, getting suspicious. She have every right to be suspicious. What kind of tourist, most likely not a tourist, would just ask about the marines here?

Yuca gave her a pleasant smile and push his plate and spoon towards her, finished.

"My friend wants to be a marine."

The woman gave her full undivided attention.

"I want to see if the captain is good here or not." Yuca mainly want more information on Morgan but it's the truth nonetheless. He live in this world long enough to know that there is such thing as corrupted marines as well there are good pirates.

The woman look from her left and right again, leaning closer to Yuca so she can whisper to him.

"I'm sorry but I think you should find another place for your friend to be recruited."

* * *

_Black hood...waistband... _Coby gulp, not believing he is seeing the real thing. The real, _Roronoa Zoro... It's defiantly Roronoa Zoro..._

"So, if we untie him, he can escape, righ-"

"Don't say idiotic things! He'll kill you!

The two teens made to the marines headquarters without any trouble, though when they mention about a certain Pirate Hunter and Captain, they found interesting reaction from the town folks. Now, they are looking over at the top of the tall wall surrounding the marine base, seeing the infamous Zoro tied onto a post in the execution field.

"Don't worry, I'm strong!"

"You-"

"Oi, you two."

Both Luffy and Coby look to see where the voice come from. Much to Coby's dismay, it actually came from infamous swordsman. Coby can't help himself yelp as the ,supposedly demon, swordsman continues to talk.

"You bothering me..." The tied up man eyes were shadowed, when he finally look up, you can see his annoyance on the couple. "Get lost."

Coby was then trying to talk Luffy out of recruiting Zoro once again.

"Luffy-san, I don't think it's a good ide-"

Hearing a clank, the two teens look over to see a ladder, a little girl climbing over it. Ignoring the two, she look from left to right, seeing if there is anyone that would possibly stop her on her mission. Knowing that the coast is clear, she drop down a rope and climb down on the wall. In a hurry, she ran over to the tied up swordsman.

"Oi, what do you want?" Zoro asked, trying to sound menacing as possible but he kinda found it hard to do that to the little girl.

"I made you some Onigiri! I'm sure you're hungry" the red headed girl innocently said, smiling up at him.

Coby at that point is in panic, pleading Luffy to go save her from the 'monstrous demon' in the field. Luffy, being Luffy, just continue to watch the scene between the girl and the swordsman unfold, finding there is no need to be so cautious or protective of the girl.

"Oi, you'll be killed. Go away." the green headed man stated, keeping a calm yet firm look on his face. His expression would be define scary to many people but it looks like the girl is unaffected.

"You haven't eaten anything yet." She said innocently, unwrapping the onigiri.

She held out the onigiri she made and put on a proud face. You wouldn't describe her onigiri as a...well, onigiri kind of shape. It's made like a round ball instead of its usual shape.

"Hai!" the little girl made a face that people wouldn't dare to say no to. "It's my first time making an onigiri but...I made it with all my heart!" At this point, people would probably be killed by how innocent this girl really is.

Even though Zoro is a pretty tough guy, forgetting the audience he have, and look pretty much cold, even the coldest of people have to flinch at this.

"I'm not hungry! You're annoying, hurry up and go home!" Zoro retorted though the girl didn't seem to be fazed at all. But she does seem to be a little hurt. (Me: Bad Zoro! *hit him across the head* Zoro: OW!)

"Demo..." She mumbled, slightly retreating her hands back.

"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!" Zoro threatened, keeping his eyes away from the hurtful expression the little girl is holding on her face.

Zoro grind his teeth as he heard the gates of the execution field open, cursing himself that he was too late to get the girl out. Luffy and Coby look at where the gates open too, seeing a blond haired man in somewhat tasteless expensive clothes walking towards Zoro with two bodyguards on each side. He have an cocky expression that seem to always be etched on his face.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids." the man said, smirking as he look down on the girl, who flinched as if he's the one that everyone should be scared of. Zoro just glared at him, not giving him a da- word.

"Still energetic I see, Roronoa Zoro."

The green headed swordsman resist the urge to spit on the coward's face, continue to keep a quiet disposition. Helmeppo just smirk and look down at the girl's onigiri.

"Oh? This look delicious." He said, as he took one without permission, the girl started to protest.

"W-Wait! No, those are not for you!"

But she was too late. The skinny blond took a bite, only to spit it out of disgust.

"Nasty! There's too much sugar! Salt, onigiri needs salt!"

The little girl can't help but be hurt by the comment. "But, I thought that it would taste much better sweet." she mumbled in dismay, gasping as she saw her other onigiri slap out of her hand and on the floor.

Without considering the little girl's feeling, Helmeppo kept stomping on the now dirty onigiri, making it look like mush.

"How horrible..." Coby mumbled from behind the wall. Luffy didn't say a word, continuing to watch what is happening.

He ignored the tears that weld up in her eyes, bring out a paper that was tucked in his suit.

"Didn't you see the poster that is put up? _Helping a prisoner means punishable by execution. By Captain Morgan._" Helmeppo clarify, the little girl gasping in fear at the mention of Captain Morgan.

"You know who my father is, right?" Helmeppo made a nasty smirked as he tuck the paper back into his suit.

* * *

"Helmeppo? So Morgan-san kid is now grown up..." Yuca mumbled, smirking as he chuckled, earning a strange look from Rika's (he learned the little girl's name) mom. "That bas- was always hungry for power back then... And even now"

The woman tilted her head curiously, drying up a glass that was recently washed up. "Back then?" she questioned, putting up the glass in a cabinet. The blue haired teen only smile, in a mysterious kind of way, before slamming his foot on a hand that was reaching for the bag of bellis.

"It's nothing for you to be worrying about miss." He reassurred, cruely keeping his foot on the man's hand who is squirming and whimpering from shear pain of Yuca's sandals.

Yuca stood up, adding more pressure to his foot, and picked up his bag of belis. Just as he walked away, taking his foot off the hand in the process. He look at the man on the floor who is holding his aching hand.

"You shouldn't lay on the floor, someone might step on you." Yuca said with an, oh so, innocent smile though it look torturous from the poor man's view. Everyone in the restaurant pretty much knew why the poor man is on the floor, except for Rika's mom, who look over at the counter to see the man shaking on the floor holding his hand.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" She asked out of concern as she went around the counter to tend to the man.

Yuca smirked. "Thanks for the food. Take care of that man, will ya?" With that, Yuca just left, not sparing a glance back. He have a feeling that he'll be back to this restaurant later.

He walked down to the marine's base, thoughts going on in his head. He just earned some good information in this town. Axe-Hand Morgan... yes it is a fact that he knew him once upon a time but that's in another life he rather not think out about it.

With that thought, he open his handy, dandy notebook!...Or..that's what Luffy would always say when he brought it out.. Anyway, he wrote down what he heard from Rika's mom. With that in mind, he's gonna make a few calls to learn about Roronoa Zoro... All the information he received so far about the Pirate Hunter is that he's a swordsman using the Santoryuu technique, meaning that he battles three swords. He also heard that this pirate hunter contain one of the legendary 21 swords... which one was it.. Wado Ichimonji, right? Other than that, he remember adding the fact that Roronoa Zoro lives in Shimotsuki Village. He remember a certain dojo that is there in that specific village... an old friend should be there...

* * *

"Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there." Rika told him, clutching on to the fabric of her dress.

They're at the back of Rika's family restaurant. The reason they are is because that Luffy wanted to tell Rika that Zoro ate all the left over onigiri even though it's mush and dirtied. It made the red head child very happy to know that fact. To know that her hard work isn't wasted and to know that the pirate hunter thinks that it's delicious. Before this, the poor kid was throw out over the wall by Helmeppo but in time, Luffy jump to save her before she hits the ground.

"I-I...I..." The girl began to cry. Luffy only look at her while Coby gave a sympathetic look. Rika was telling them the reason why Zoro was in jail the first place.

"I see.. so that's what happen..." Coby mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

They soon heard a crash inside. Rika, worried for her mom of course, hurry to went inside. Luffy and Coby looked at each other and do the same.

* * *

_No way, I'm sure I have more than that..._An orange haired lady thought in her mind as she was drinking from her table, wondering if it's just her imagination that she would've sworn she lost some money from stealing from Alvida's ship. _I know I cleaned it empty, but why does it felt like someone stole from me? Maybe it really was just my imagination... _

The woman look to see what's the noise is about only to see the captain's son, who is now taking advantage of his position once again. It was then the two teens and Rika came in.

When they saw Helmeppo, Luffy look a little bit calm but he's still annoyed at this coward that hides behind his father's name. It's just added oil to the fire after he heard the announcement that Helmeppo is just going to execute Zoro anyway out of boredom. If you think he's gonna sit back and do nothing about it you're wrong. He puts a well deserving punch on blond idiot.

"Luffy, no!" Coby cried as he tried to pull Luffy away from attacking Helmeppo any further.

"He's trash!"

Helmeppo hold on to the cheek at where he was punched and meekly glared at the, seemingly violent, teen.

"I'll tell my father about you and get you'll executed!" Helmeppo tried to threaten but it didn't seem to falter Luffy's rage at the captain's son.

"Why don't you do something about it!" He challenged, as he eventuallystop struggling against Coby. What's the point in trying to punch him again if he won't fight back as a man?

"Coby I decided," his pink haired friend look at Luffy, finding out that he stop struggling. "I will have Zoro join me!"

* * *

"I am..." The man with the same color haired as Helmeppo look out at the window at his office. Sitting in his chair as his eyes shone his hunger for power. " Great!"

"Yes you are Captain Morgan.." another marine in his office said firmly though their a hint in his words that he doesn't want to say it at the same time.

Unknown to the feared captain, Yuca is listening outside of his window, sitting down on a balcony underneath.

"Hmmp. He sure have change." Yuca mumbled as he played with his scarf, leaning against the wall with his hands behind the back of his head. "_'I am...great!' _I mean, really. He was a tough sergent back then and now this hunger of his gotten out of control... He even affected his son."

Yuca can't help but pout in disappointment. The man is really corrupt with three years of power.

"Never knew it gotten that bad."

Yuca sighed as he jump up to his feet on his seat, the fact that the sun is beating down on him doesn't faze him at all. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the same orange hair woman going in to sneak into the base, trying to steal something probably. He can't help but snicker, thinking the woman is pretty sneaky. Without another thought, and without her knowing it, he took a picture of her.

"I have a good feeling about this woman." Yuca mumbled as he look at her already develop photo. He tucked the picture in his notebook and put in his camera in his newly brought waist pouch hung tightly on his side.

Yuca ears twitched (if they can twitched) as he heard several voices on the roof. With that, avoiding the Morgan's window, he made an attempt jump up to the top, grabbing the edge of the rooftop, hanging there for awhile before he determine that no one detects his presence. Lightly, he lift himself only to stop where his eyes can see.

Yuca almost lost his grip.

_Is that... I can't be..._He look up again, only to sweatdrop at what he found. _A statue... of Morgan... _

The marines would've sworn they'd heard a click sound of a camera.

Yuca let go of his grip and jump down to the balcony he was on below, even though it's pretty far down, and landed safely. "Blackmail." was the word that passes through Yuca's mouth as he did a Cherish Cat like smile.

The blue haired teen blinked as he saw Luffy below and chuckled as he saw that Luffy is probably trying to find a way in. With that, Yuca drop down from the balcony to meet up with is best friend.

"Yo." He simply greet, only to find a frown made just for him from his usually cheerful captain. He noted the hurtful look in Luffy's eyes with a flinch.

"Liar, you say you'll meet us outside of the marine base! But I got tired of waiting so I went to find Zoro my self!" Luffy huffed, turning his body swiftly around to avoid any eye to eye contact, obviously angry at his father-like friend.

Yuca has no excuse for that. "Ano...well..." He just recently remember that he was suppose to meet up with Luffy and Coby outside Marine Headquarter, but the excitement of learning something new got a bit out of control and he have to buy some other stuff... man, he knew he shouldn't spend his time picking which winter hat would be good for the next adventure.

"I'm sorry Luffy, you see I have some things and the informati-"

"No excuses." Luffy huffed, sulking like a little kid mad at his parents.

"Uh..well.." Yuca scratched the back of his head trying to think about how to resolve this.

"And you ate without me! How could you Yu-chan!~" Luffy turned around towards him in a mad haste, Yuca flinching.

Luffy's expression could only be described as a kicked puppy.

Sweating, Yuca stuttered through his words though he wasn't sure what to say to Luffy. "S-Say! I'll let you eat triple the amount that I ate!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Triple?"

"Five times the amount!" Yuca blurted.

Yuca just knew their money is gonna be depleted faster than he thought. Though, he can't help but cave in when Luffy is mad at him like that.

"Ok!" Luffy happily agreed, grinning at the fact that he'll get a lot to eat soon.

"Well, I'm off to find Zoro's sword! He said he'll agree to be our nakama if I get his sword!"

_Sounds like a one side agreement though..._Yuca thought, sweatdropping.

"Well, I don't know where they are but from what I heard, it's most likely that Helmeppo has it." Yuca informed him. "And if I knew any better, he's on the roof."

Luffy nodded thankfully to Yuca, not bothered by the fact on how he knew that or how he knows exactly where Helmeppo is like some kind of stalker.

"Well, while you take care of that Senchou, I think I'm gonna raid and steal a few files from Morgan's office." Yuca said with a smile as if there is nothing wrong with that idea.

"OK, just come back in time to pay for my food." Luffy carelessly told him, not consider a second thought to what his first mate said as he sling his arms to reach to the roof, Yuca already gone with his captain's approval.

"Gomu Gomu noooooooooooooooooooooo..." Luffy touched the rooftop edge with his hand. "rocket!" Without restraint, he shot up in the air, though flying farther than he expected.

He got the full undivided attention from the marines that occupied the roof, who are shock from where Luffy comes from. Not wanting to fly to the other side of the island, Luffy grabbed on to a rope that are wrap around Morgan's statue, not thinking of the consequences of what is going to happen next. Because of that, the upper half of the statue broke apart and began to fall down off the roof top.

While the other marines (mostly Morgan) tried to get to their sense on what is happen, Luffy can't help but sweatdrop, knowing it's his fault though he certainly doesn't look too guilty about it.

"Ah... Gomenasai" he apologize, raising one hand in defense, most likely think that apology should be enough.

In the end, the upper half of the statue shattered apart as soon as it came in contact with the ground.

* * *

Yuca during that time:

"Hm? Did I heard a crash?" Yuca questioned out loud as he look from side to side. "Must be my imagination."

Yuca carefreely look through the recent files during the three years that Morgan became captain, not worried about Luffy getting into **too** much trouble.

* * *

"Oyaji! This guy is the one who punched me!" Helmeppo yelled, pointing towards Luffy.

Hearing a familiar voice, Luffy turned and grinned as he saw who he was looking for, Helmeppo.

"Hey, it's you!" Luffy happily said as he put a firm grasp on Helmeppo's shoulder much to the blonde's dismay as he tried to run away.

"I was looking for you. Come with me! I need something to be returned!" Ignoring the protest and without a thought, Luffy ran off to the stairs, dragging the captain's son along as he tried to find Zoro's swords with Helmeppo's help.

* * *

"Follow him! He's this way!" One of the Marines that are after Luffy announced.

Nami jumped at the voices and lean closer to the wall as she tried to make sure she's not seen by the marines that ran through a hall close to where she is. As soon as she knew that there isn't any more coming this way, she can't help but sigh and wonder who is stupid enough to cause such a big commotion.

"Tch, what a disturbance." she mumbled as she tried a different hall where she most likely be safe.

* * *

"Don't let him escape!"

Yuca blinked as he turn towards the door of Morgan's office, hearing footstep pass by.

"Nani...?" He questioned, tilting his head. "Must be some idiot raiding the fridge or something.." mumbled the blue headed teen, going back to putting some paper in a mailing packages.

* * *

Luffy ran through a comfy kind of looking hall, a piece of mutton in his mouth. Swallowing the mutton whole, Luffy continue to ran away from the marines, dragging Helmeppo on the floor. If you want to know why Luffy has a mutton in his mouth, then yes, he did stop by the kitchen on the way.

"Where is Zoro's sword!" Luffy asked Helmeppo, still cruely dragging him on the floor by the collar as he continue to run.

"I-If you stop! I'll tell you!"

With that said, Luffy did stop.

"B-Back there...in my room. We've just passed it." Helmeppo stuttered, pointing towards the direction where they came from.

"Eh? Why didn't you say so sooner? We need to go back, right?" Luffy said, not realizing it's partly his fault that Helmeppo can't point it out in the first place.

As the straw hat Luffy turned he saw marines with guns pointed at him.

"Don't move! Release Helmeppo-sama!" one of the marines demanded firmly.

Luffy blinked. "Yatta."

He then used Helmeppo as a shield. "Shoot if you want."

It took time for Helmeppo to figure out what situation he's in before panicking about the thought of being shot.

"N-Nooo! You idiots, don't shoot!" Morgan's son pleaded, struggling against the raven teen's grip though it's prove useless as he can't only but squirm. Before he can say anything more, Luffy shot forward with Helmeppo still as a shield, breaking through the marines. "Move!" Luffy yelled out as they charge through, running towards the blonde's room.

* * *

"Zoro, please go and help Luffy." Coby requested as he started to untie the swordsman's arms.

"If you do that, you're gonna be killed." Zoro warned, trying to persuade the pink haired teen to stop and get out.

"I can't stand by and watch these marines anymore." Coby, with a determine face continue to make an attempt to try and untie the ropes."I want to be a good marine."

The green haired swordsman just try to dissuade him further, not wanting for anyone to get hurt because of him. "Stop! I can't run away! Ten more days left-"

"You will be executed tomorrow!"

Zoro have a look of shock on his face, his eyes slightly widen, but at the same time, he doesn't seem to be surprise at all. He should've known a bas- like him would do something like this.

"Helmeppo never attending to keep his promise." Coby continued. "That's why Luffy-san got mad and punched Helmeppo."

Zoro can't help but wonder why the guy did that for him. No wonder he suddenly declare that he'll be part of the kid's crew, because if he originally the one who let go of him, the blame would be put on the straw hat pirate instead of anyone else? "That guy..." They've just meet, and he's already trying to solve his problems? Who asked him...?

"Luffy-san is being chase by marines right now. I'm not telling you to become a pirate but please, help Luffy-san."

Zoro look in front of him, thinking. Help Luffy? Well, he should give his thanks to the guy...

"Hold it right there."

Coby jumped as he slowly turned around, seeing a troop of marines pointing guns at them. The poor teen yelped as he also saw the seemingly huge, in Coby's vision, Morgan walking up to them from behind his troop.

"By the treason you have committed against me..." Coby gulp as he got a good vision on the ax that is embedded on his right arm, showing the fact on why he's called Axe-hand Morgan. "You will both be executed right here." Morgan announce so easily as if killing people is an everyday thing.

Zoro clenched his teeth. Why did he even bothered making a deal with these two when in the end, he'll get executed anyway!

* * *

"Oh? So this is a room?" Luffy questioned as he dropped the tired out Helmeppo behind him, looking around the nicely looking room.

Looking around, Luffy grinned in happiness as he saw the sword, um, swords in plain site.

"Wait a minute, which one is his sword?" Luffy questioned, looking to see there are three swords instead of one.

* * *

Yuca shivered.

"Huh? Was that a breeze?"

Yuca stood still as a minute pass.

"Wait a minute, does Luffy knew that Roronoa Zoro has three swords?"

* * *

"Oh well! I'll just take them all!" Luffy contently announce as he took all three swords, two with a black sheath and one with a white sheath, in his arms.

Hearing a commotion outside, Luffy look out the window, his eyes slightly widen.

"Coby!"

* * *

Coby at this moment was whimpering, tears coming down from his face like waterfall as he look over at Axe-hand Morgan, who has a fearless and cold expression.

The marines ready their guns much to the pink headed teen dismay. Zoro tried to put on a calm expression though you can see a hint of tension etched in his face. Dying in a place like this, isn't what he planned to do.

"You guys did some interesting things..." Morgan said, his ax-hand arm resting on his shoulder. "Do you and that guy with the straw hat intend to start a revolution?"

Zoro glared at him. "I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you... hiding behind your troops and causing chaos!" Zoro retorted.

Morgan was a bit irk by that. He set down his axe-hand arm in front of him and glared at the currently tied up pirate hunter.

"Don't underestimate me Roronoa Zoro..." Morgan threaten, his expression clearly shown as if he knew Zoro couldn't beat him any day. "Your skills, compare to my strength, is nothing!"

* * *

Yuca blinked, sitting on top of the wall near the gate of the execution field. It's probably a wonder why no one didn't notice him even though he's right behind the troop of marines. Probably too busy concentration on the infamous pirate hunter.

Hearing a ruffle of feathers next to him, he put on a mischievous grin as he saw the mail bird already here. He gave the mail bird a yellow envelope.

"Make sure to take this to Marineford so they can assign a new captain. Also make sure they didn't know it's from me." Yuca give a wink to the mail bird, who understand quite well what he wants. It isn't the first time he did this for the blue haired teen.

* * *

"Aim!" Morgan ordered. The marines, more out of fear than respect, listen to the ordered and readied their guns.

Zoro clench his teeth, sweating as he tried to think of any possible solution. He can't die here, not from a place like this! He have a promise to keep so dying here isn't an option!

* * *

"OK.." Luffy mumbled as he got his fingers tight on the window, the swords tied to his back. He step back further and further away from the window, letting his arms stretch more and more. With that, he grins as he target himself towards where he can stood in front of the marines.

"Gomu gomu nooooooooo... rocket!" Luffy then launch himself, breaking the window open in the process, just as soon as Morgan gave the order to fire.

Instead of landing hits towards Zoro and Coby, Luffy took the bullets instead.

"You-" "Luffy-san!" both Coby and Zoro cried out as they found that the raven haired boy blocking them, but in the end, Luffy doesn't have one scratch on him at all. Instead of that, the bullets were stop, stretching the boy's skin. The troop eyes widen at what is about to come next.

Luffy grins in a mischevious way and sling the bullets back towards them. "Won't work!" He cried out as he did. Even Morgan got a look of distress as a bullet pass his head with speed.

Luffy can only laugh carefreely as everyone looked at him like he's some kind of monster. "Like I told you! I'm strong!"

Coby was a bit surprise by his stretching powers, more relieved than anything else but he can't get use to the idea of Luffy being rubber. Zoro on the other hand was also having the same reaction as the other marines; wondering if the kid was some kind of alien.

"You...what in the hel- are you?" Zoro interrogated, his eyes still widen in shock, not to mention, his mouth agape.

Luffy look over at Zoro, his eyes shining with confidence. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

"The man who will become the Pirate King!"

* * *

Me: Yosh! That took a long time to do!

Zoro: That's because you've been watching reruns of 'hilarious' scenes of one piece -_-

Me:Shhhhhh! And don't be such a sourpuss just because I saw your spirit break XD

Sanji: pft. "I'm sorry that I was born." *ish crackling up right now*

Zoro: Shut up! *tint of red on his face out of embarrassment and anger*

Me: *trying to refrain Zoro from killing Sanji* well, see ya next time


	4. Farewell Coby!

Me: a farewell to Coby...*wails*

Zoro: *covers ears* Oi, oi! If you didn't want to leave him, we could've taken him by force then!

Me: *gasp* you cave man!

Nami: You sucks!

Luffy: Santoryuu.

Me & Usopp: Again, that is not an insult!

* * *

4. Farewell Coby!

"Pirate King? Oi, do you know what you're saying?" Zoro questioned incredulously. People in this sea wouldn't dare say something like that these days! Some considered the dream stupid.

"Pirate King is Pirate King." Luffy stated, grinning as he left the green haired swordsman, and some of the marines, flabbergasted.

"I was a little shock too Zoro-san." Coby mention, looking at the swordsman with excitement of what's going to come next. "but, he really is serious about his dream!"

The pirate hunter was not sure he could comment about such a thing yet. Heck, the idiot said it in front the marines! And if Zoro knows anything, the subject about the Pirate King is not a good conversation to have with anyone that hate pirates, and marines do a pretty good job at hating them.

"Oh yeah! Here's your sword- Well, I didn't know which one is yours so I took all three! Which one is your sword?" Luffy said, holding out Zoro's swords to him, temporarily forgetting the fact that his arms are tied.

This idiot didn't know he uses three swords? He knows that he's called the _demon swordsman _but didn't know it's because the fact he uses santoryuu?

"All of those swords belong to me. I use the santoryuu technique." Zoro informed him.

Luffy tilted his head, excited to find such an interesting person. "Eh? You'll take them, right? But, if we fight, you owe me! Which is it? Die from the marines or join me?" Luffy happily told him, grinning enthusiastically as if he didn't bribe the swordsman.

Zoro couldn't help but smirked at this. This kid got guts. A lot of guts. To bribe him in this situation, it's pretty hilarious.

"You Son of the Devil." said the tied up man, still smirking. "Fine then. I rather be a pirate than die here."

Hearing that, Luffy was quick to cheer in happiness. "Yes! I got another nakama!" yelled the captain of now two crew mates. "Alright! This is perfect!"

"I get it now set me free!" yelled the impatient Zoro. It's really not the time to be laughing when they're still in the grasp of danger.

Responding to the swordsman request, Luffy started to try to untie his new nakama's arm, not paying attention to the marines dismay expression on their face. Zoro can hear Morgan explain the devil fruit powers that Luffy possess but he's too busy focusing on the boy who is setting him free.

"Hurry!" Coby said urgently, knowing the marines can make their attack any second.

"Ano... I can't untie this knot!"

"Stop screwing around!" Zoro snapped. He began to wonder if he's really going to be save by this idiot. Maybe...probably...certainly...

"If bullets don't work, then slice him up!" Morgan ordered loudly, making all his underlings jump. Not wanting to face Morgan's fury, they all began to charge with their swords out.

"Hurry up!" Zoro nagged, noticing the marines that are coming this way.

"That's weird. For some reason, the knot has gotten tighter."

"Are you a baka!"

The marines are closing in.

"Hurry up and give me my swords!"

With unseen speed, all the swords, that are about to land on the three teens, are stop by Zoro's swords, the pirate hunter back facing the navy. The marines have a horrified expression. Morgan has a look of dismay. Coby and Luffy both look towards the skilled swordsman with a face of admiration. And Yuca has a look of amusement towards the situation, who is still perched on the wall behind the marine captain.

Zoro look at the marines in the corner of his eyes. "**Make one move and you'll die**." He threatened, his eyes, from the marines point of view, looking especially blood thirsty. Many of them screamed the word 'scary!' in their heads.

Ignoring their cries, Zoro look back at Luffy, with a stern expression.

"I promise to be a pirate. Opposing the marines will make my a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing." A look of intent was gave towards the teen. "I always follow my own ambitions!"

Luffy tilted his head in a curious and childish way. "Ambition?" He questioned.

Zoro smirked. "To become the world's greatest swordsman!" He shouted out towards Luffy.

Blinking a few times, the straw hat captain grinned at the dream. A person who would do the impossible? Sounds like his kind of guy!

"If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambition..." Zoro eyes narrowed dangerously. "You would end your own life on my sword!"

End his life on his sword? Sounds fun! (Usopp: Only you would think that's fun!) "Shishishishsishishi! World's greatest swordsman?" Luffy nodded towards him in an approving way. "That's nice... As the Pirate King comrade, I wouldn't expect anything less!"

The swordsman can't help but smirk. The kid is quite amusing. "Is that so? It doesn't matter if it's as a demon or an angel... I will make my name heard around the world!"

Luffy laughed once again but, not in a mocking way, in a happy kind of way. A "I believe you" kind of laugh. Before Luffy can say anything to that, or anyone else for that matter, Morgan's booming voice was heard, making many of the marines that are frozen, jump in fear.

"Why are you standing there! Execute them right now!"

Luffy have a sudden idea in his head, grinning as he lift his leg. "Duck Zoro!" he warned, snickering as he knew what's gonna come next.

"Gomu gomu nooooo... Whip!" He did a side way kick and his leg stretch as he whip it towards the marines, making them fly all the way back in front of Morgan. Fortunately, Zoro manage to dodge it in time.

"What in the he- are you? Are you trying to kill me!" Zoro snarled, glad he wasn't among those group of marines. That would probably hurt!...Not that he would admit it. He's strong enough to take a hit.

"I said duck! And besides, I'm gomu man." Luffy said, grinning towards Zoro as he bend his legs back and forth a little before putting it down on the floor.

Zoro didn't want to question any further. Any other question would probably result to a dumba- answer.

The marines were complaining about how they can't win this battle and that it's impossible with Zoro on the rubber man's side. Morgan quickly got sick of this. He doesn't need any weaklings on his side! He can take care of them on his own!

"Those of you that are complaining..." Morgan eyes were shadowed, sick of these weaklings, growling about how his underlings already defeated by the two "monsters". "Shoot yourself in the head!"

They all know they shouldn't be shock. They've been putting up with Morgan's abuse for almost three years! But, they were shock. What kind of captain is he! The order was enough to make many of Morgan's marines glare at him. You think they'll just take this?

Luffy shown no visible sign of how annoyed he is at the marine captain. No wait... this guy doesn't even deserve the title, "captain"!

Without thinking it through, Luffy rushed in to face off Morgan. He'll end his reign. There is no way he'll lose to this kind of person. As if lose to someone that doesn't know the meaning of _nakama_!

With an energized grin, Luffy pulled his fist back and shot it forwards as soon as he was close to Morgan. It was block by the big ax on his arm, but that was not the end of it.

* * *

[1]"That was superb! Thank you for being such good guinea pigs." Yuca remarked as he came up to Coby, Zoro and Luffy in a strange happy mood.

"You're welcome!"

"It's not a compliment!" Zoro said, hitting Luffy on the back on the head who just laughed. For some reason, the way Yuca said that just make the swordsman just a bit pissed off.

The fight between Ax-hand Morgan, who is now unconscious, a few slashes on his chest indicating that Zoro was down a good job on him, is finished. The marines that were under Morgan's order, are now cheering that the evil dictator is gone. Morgan's son, Helmeppo, is also lying on the for unconscious, a good bruise on his face, meaning that Luffy most likely punched him.

"I suggest you don't waste your energy too much Roronoa Zoro." Yuca said, giving him a polite smile. "You're at your end."

"I'm at my wha-"

Zoro leg gave out and end up falling backwards on his back. Making Coby worried, Luffy laughing and Yuca shaking his head.

"I'm hungry..." Zoro groaned, at the peak of his strength. His stomach growled, showing everyone how human Zoro actually is.

* * *

Nami narrowed her eyes at messy office in front of her. It wasn't that messy but it was messy enough to wonder whether Captain Morgan is untidy, or the fact that someone else raided this office not to long ago. She hoped that if they did, that they didn't find what she was looking for.

Going to the desk, she open drawers, flip through paper, and try to find any hidden spots that may be around. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a safe behind some barrels and smirked.

"Bingo."

Moving herself over to the barrels and pushed them aside, beginning make an attempt to crack the safe's code but blinked to see that the safe is already unlock. As she look inside, she took an old looking map that took place though it isn't exactly the map. It's actually a note saying... Buggy the pirate took it! The map to the Grand Line!

* * *

"This is good!~" Luffy loudly praised as he and Zoro continue to stuff their faces in the dishes that Rika's mother made. The town folks watched them, some with looks of admiration others with looks of disgust at the way they're eating, since they are now deemed the "heroes of the town".

"Ahhh~ I'm full!" Zoro soon after exhaled out, patting his stomach. "This meal is worth not eating three weeks!"

Yuca can't help but chuckled at his two nakama. He's happy that both of them seem to get out of this mess, seemingly, without a scratch, though secretly, not as happy to know the fact he doesn't have to pay these two's food bills.

"Eh? Is that all you're gonna eat?" Luffy questioned with a mouthful as he took the fork out of his mouth, making Yuca snicker at Luffy's lack of manner. He can see some of the town folks made looks of bother. What did they expected? A pirate to actually have manners? Especially if the manners involves eating?

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the stack of plates that is next to Luffy, which is bigger than his stack. "I don't understand how you can eat more than me!"

Luffy look at him at him as if he's stupid or something. "That's because it's good, right Yuca?"

The calm teen smiled, noticing the visible twitch of Zoro's eye as he notice the expression Luffy is giving him. "It is if I do say so myself." Yuca respond, continuing the conversation before Luffy found himself headless... or at least lose a limb or two.

"See?"

The others laugh lightly at this while Zoro just slowly let it go. Luffy just love to make everything so carefreely. As if they lives weren't in danger just a while ago.

"Oh yeah, sorry for imposing on you Miss." Yuca apologized, smiling politely at Rika's mom over his shoulder.

The woman shooked her head and gave him a motherly smile. "No, I want to thank you. Is that the reason why you asked about Morgan?" the woman asked.

Yuca made a small smile, not bothered by the question as he casually shrugged.

"I knew him for some time back in my days. Before I came here, I heard a few rumors about the famous 'Axe-hand Morgan' has been corrupted. I wanted to come here to determine the rumors myself but I have other things that I can't escape from. It's just out of luck that we were headed this way." Yuca turned to his senchou. "So, in that case, thank you Luffy."

Luffy gave him a weird out look and slap him hard on the back, laughing loudly.

"Shishishishishi! You're weird! Why are you saying thanks for?" Luffy said in such a happy way, Yuca can't help but laugh himself at his hyperactive captain.

Rika grins at the two teens and walked over with some juice for Luffy.

"You were amazing back there!" the red headed girl exclaimed.

Luffy can't help but be proud at the compliment even if it came from a little kid he just known in a few hours. "Yeah, I'm great!" Luffy boasted obviously happy at her statement "I'll become even greater! I'm gonna become the Pirate King!"

Zoro lean back lazily as he watch his captain showing off to the red head kid. This guy doesn't look like a captain. What kind of fearful pirate wear a straw hat? He doesn't talk like a captain. Heck, Yuca seem like the one giving orders. But he can say he does have some kind of leader-kind-of-aura around him that would easily pull others in like a moth to a light.

"And now, I got Zoro too!"

Raising his eyebrows, the ex-pirate hunter can't help but wonder how much people the boy has gathered. He saw what this rubber ball of energy can do. He knows how powerful he is. He should at least have a lot of followers, right? Sure he seems a bit too...what's the word? Clumsy, clueless, brainless? But, this guy seems like someone who attracted a lot of attention.

"So, how many shipmates do we have?" Zoro questioned, smiling as if he's actually expecting a big number of them.

Luffy blinked innocently at Zoro while he stick some food into his mouth.

"I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members. To become Pirate King, you probably have a crew already."

Blinking once again, Luffy tilted his head simply. "Nope. We only have three people." he reveled.

Zoro choked on his spit. "Eh! Wait a minute, who's the third one?"

Luffy pointed his thumb straight towards Yuca, much to the swordsman dismay. He hoped at first that the guy was some kind of weirdo that Luffy just met in town. Something about this guy just completely irks him. Maybe it's the way he talks. Maybe it's because he smirks. Or maybe it's the thought that this guy is always planning something to make someones life miserable.

Yuca only gave the, annoyed looking, swordsman a polite smile. "I'm happy that you're part of the crew, Roronoa Zoro." Yuca told him, a smug smirk replacing that polite smile.

Zoro manage to put on a smile, only it was obviously forced. Who in he- gave him permission to use his full name? "Zoro...just Zoro.." he corrected.

Obvious to the dangerous aura that is forming between the two, Luffy continue to eat his last plate. Zoro look from Luffy, to Yuca, and to Luffy again.

"Luffy..." Zoro began with look a disbelief. "Can we really be pirates with just the three of us?" He questioned, looking at his captain's carefree expression as he took another bite of his food.

"Does it matter, we're strong!"

Zoro twitched.

"Ship. What about a pirate ship?"

Yuca snickered at the question as Luffy pointed where their ship is with his fork. "Right over there." He directed out of the window.

With a curious expression, he look out the window at where Luffy pointed at, only to see a small sail boat, a dog peeing on it no less.

"That's... our ship...?" Zoro questioned rather calmly but still a bit irked on the distasteful boat. Knowing the hyperactive teen, even for a few hours, he guessed this is something to be expected of.

"Don't worry! I'll get us a really big one!" Luffy reassured, waving his arms around to show how big the ship would be.

Zoro can't help but burst out a short laugh. "How?" He asked incredulously, an amuse expression on his face.

Luffy didn't answer his question as he look up in a dreamy state about his ship. "I want a pirate flag too..." He randomly mentioned, taking some fish into his mouth.

Yuca chuckled amusingly, knowing from this state, that Luffy is probably imagining a big ship with several masts and on each of the sails are his pirate symbol. "So cool!" he heard his best friend shout out with a mouthful. Yuca can't help but burst out laughing while Zoro just made a 'You've gotta be kidding' look.

"Luffy-san was born without planning abilites..." Coby tried to explain wondering if it is the reason why the seemingly brainless captain is like this.

"Are we really going to follow this aho?" Zoro questioned Yuca, who slowly stop laughing and made a small smile upon the swordsman.

"Apparently so. Besides, he's the only captain I'm willing to follow." Yuca calmly stated, Zoro giving him a look as if he's derange. Then again, he's following this guy also so he can't really accuse Yuca of being crazy.

"You won't regret it, I promise you that."

Zoro was hesitant, but he's just going to go with Yuca on this.

Luffy just laughed at the two. "If it bothers you that much Zoro we'll get more nakama on the way though I think this is enough people so far!"

"How so!" Zoro argued, hitting Luffy on the back of his head while Yuca just snicker on the scene, making Zoro lightly glare at him.

Everyone that was in the resturant giggled at the scene. What a funny crew they were.

"Ne, ne! Where are you going now?" asked a curious Rika, looking up at Luffy with admiration and excitement.

If possible, Luffy's grin got bigger. "The Grand Line! Where else?"

Coby spit his juice out of his mouth and also through his nose.

"What are you talking about! That impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impo-"

"What are **you **talking about Coby? Didn't we have this conversation already?" Yuca questioned in good humor, smirking at Coby's panicking face.

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" asked Rika with a worried expression. At that question, Yuca has a meaningful glint in his eyes.

**"Of course..."**He said in a voice full of dread as if he's trying to frighten the audience with a horror story but, was hit in the back of his head by the hilt of Zoro's sword.

Luffy just laugh at this while Yuca stuck his tongue out at the ex-pirate hunter childishly, who just also stuck his tongue out at in return. "How can you be so carefree about this...?" Coby asked from the background as he sweatdrop at the scene.

Rika's mom has a concern look on her face. They're so young yet they already are going to a place where it could mean their deaths? "I heard from a customer... that once people enter the Grand Line, they never come back." She mentioned, Coby gulping at the thought.

"But One Piece is there so we have to go!"

"That's suicide!" Coby clamored, giving Luffy a bewildered look.

"But, that never stop us before." Yuca pointed out, grinning.

Zoro just sighed at how positive his two crew mates are but can't help but be calm and easygoing as the two younger men are.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it." Zoro said with a lazy grin as he lean back on his chair, making Coby look at him as if Zoro is killing himself right here, right now.

Yuca laughed at Coby's face and rest his head on the palm of his hand.

"Lighten up Coby. We're your friends so believe in us, will ya?"

Coby blinked a few times.

"Friends...?" Coby questioned. Luffy laughed as Yuca chuckled at the disbelieving face Coby made towards the three pirates. "Yeah! Yuca's right! We're friends Coby!" Luffy affirmed, grinning like he's the happiest man in the whole world. Yuca grinned out also. Not as big as his best friend but happy all the same.

Friends. He rarely have a friend before. And now... he got three...

"Y-Yep! We're friends..." Coby mumbled, giving them a shy happy look.

Luffy and Yuca high fived while Zoro closed his eyes in content.

Just when the atmosphere has gotten so peaceful...

Marines came barging in, looking specifically at the three newly formed pirates.

"Are you three pirates?" asked a marine with a dark tan. Yuca raised his eyebrow. Look like they came to their sense and figure out their responsibility.

The three straw hat pirates all look at each other with an expression that the marines can't define.

"Yeah we are, what about it?" Luffy said proudly, grinning at the dark skin marine.

With a straight expression, the marine cleared his throat.

"We can't look the other way... Since you are a pirate, we marines have no choice but to arrest you."

Soon after, the villagers were quick to complaint. Saying about why should the pirates be arrested when they save the whole town! Especially when the marines are under control of Morgan also. Yuca knew, and probably the others, that even though they saved the town, if pirates are to remain here, wouldn't it just encourage other pirates about how easy this place would be to stay in?

"But!" everyone went silence, Zoro and some of the others tense at what is going to happen to this crew's future while Luffy and Yuca stayed calm about the situation. "Since we are indebted to you for saving the town, we'll only asked you to leave right now and won't report to headquarters about this incident!"

Luffy grinned, Zoro smirked, and Yuca bring out a cherish cat like smile, his eyes hidden under his knitted hat. Even though the pirates are calm about the ordeal, it seems others are still complaining at this.

"Saa~ It's ok everyone, we're leaving now~" Yuca said as he gather a big bag next to him.

Zoro raised his eyebrow as he stood up, wondering if the bag was there in the first place, as Luffy laughed.

"You didn't steal this time, did you?" Luffy asked as he went up ahead of sea headed teen. Seeing the marines tense, the blue haired teen laughed reassuringly.

"No. I got the receipt to show it." Yuca told them as he let Zoro went pass him. When Zoro passed him, he continue on to follow the two, only to stop in front of the marine, who told them to leave, with a perceptive smirk, making the tan man put his guard up. Both Luffy and Zoro wait for their companion at the door, one of them wondering if Yuca is going to do something fun, another one wondering if he's going to gut with something the man right in front of everyone.

To the tan marines surprise, he found an envelope in his hand and a congratulating smiling from the blue haired pirate.

"Congrats. You are in charge of the base until a new captain will emerge from the premises." Yuca said, making a lot of people falls down on the back, except for Luffy, who laughed hard.

"Don't mislead too many things Yu! Or people would think you're crazy!"

"Hmmp. It's not my fault peoples just assume to many things senchou."

"Teme! You got me work up for nothing!"

"What? You think I'm going to go kill someone or something?"

"..."

"Bwhahahahahaha! You did think I was out to murder!"

"Shut up! You're just too misleading!"

"Shishishishishi. Just let it go Zoro!"

The tan marine doesn't know what to do with this situation. He was actually not sure if he could say anything as the comical scene played in front of everyone. While still keeping his guard up around the pirates, he look at the envelope. He doesn't trust a pirate at all, even if it's these strange pirate but, he has no choice but to believe the new position he got. The envelope is too legit. It got everything a marine letter should have.

"Oh yeah, we got a favor to ask." Yuca said he hold the swordsman back easily from making an attempt to kill the blue haired man by pushing him back with his foot.

The marine snap out of his stare of the strange pirates and nodded slowly but hesitantly. Yuca smirked in response and the tan man began to wonder if he'll regret it at what he just did.

"Make this guy here a marine." Yuca said as he imediantly pulled Coby by his side, making the poor teen jump out of his skin at the sudden motion. "And we'll call it even."

Luffy snickered and Zoro smirked. They're somehow not surprise that this happen. Though they both know at the same time, it sounded like a bribe.

The tan man raised an eyebrow. Recruit the boy without a background check?

"Also.. minna..." Yuca bowed down to his knees, his head on the floor. Some of the town folks look concern. The man looks like he got a lot more pride than this. Luffy was not surprise at the motion. If Zoro was shock, he didn't show it. "I asked, for everyone's safety, to not mention me at all. You mean mention my Senchou, or the Zoro, but never me." Yuca look up at everyone with cautious eyes. "Do not mention that I'm in this crew, until I make a bounty poster for myself."

Everyone look from their left to their right, as if to see if the others would be ok with this decision or not.

The marine made a small laugh. This pirate is interesting. Don't mention his name until he actually have a wanted poster for himself? This pirate didn't want the fame at all, did he? But, seeing how strong the group is, how long will it be until this guy would finally have a bounty poster? And making a marine that would be his enemy in the future? What kind of pirate would do that at all?

"Fine, I'll recruit him. Now get out of here or I will contact headquarters."

Yuca grins as he jumped up to his feet as if he never asked the favor. "You heard him guys, lets go before we get jumped!" Yuca said, laughing along with his captain who took both of his crew mates arm and ran toward the small boat.

Coby stood there in shocked. Did he...? Did they just..? Coby was really shocked by the favor that Yuca asked. Do not mention him at all till his bounty poster? But, Coby wouldn't mostly believe at what they did for him. Again and again, he relied on them. He became, once again, depended on him.

"I don't trust pirates. You might be a spy left here..." the marine said but was almost surprise by the look that Coby gave him as soon as the teen turned around to face him. It was a look of determination to go beyond the beyond.

"I want to be a marine!" He shouted out, facing the marine full on." I want to be a marine more than anything!"

The man, yes he was a bit surprise, can't help but smile at the boy. Despite the person who recommended him is a pirate, they know how to pick good people. Determination like that isn't seen everyday. "Justice" is practically sticking out like a sign of this boy. There is no doubt. He'll make a great marine. He was sure of it.

"Is that so?" The tan man grinned. "Fine then! Welcome to the marines!"

* * *

"Let's set sail!" Luffy ordered as he pointed to the sunset in a dramatic way, at the front of the small sail boat, making both Yuca and Zoro sweatdrop.

"Are we really gonna follow this baka?" Zoro questioned once again as he look at his captain's goofy form which is sparkling against the sunset.

"Like I said, apparently so..." Yuca said, seeing that Luffy is still in the same position five minutes ago. "Well, you heard senchou, let's get sailing." Yuca added as he took down the sails. Zoro yawned as he rested at the side. Luffy just watch Yuca take care of the sailing. Basicly, they're just lazying.

"Yes, thank you for helping..." Yuca mumbled sarcasticly at the two men with an irritated look on how they gave him a face that just mean they expected **him** to do the work.

"What's taking so long?~ Aren't we going to go now?" Both Zoro and Luffy complained, one of them picking his nose with his pinkie and another one arms behind the back of his head with a lazy figure.

"I don't need to hear that from you two." Yuca calmly snapped as he brings in the rope that was tied to the dock. Throwing the rope somewhere inside the boat, the three men heard someone called out to them. All three of them turned their head towards where the voice came from, only to see Coby.

Unexpectedly, the newly recruited marine salute to them with a face of authority.

"I LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE THINGS YOU DID! I'LL PROMISE TO GET STRONGER AND I WILL SOMEDAY CAPTURE YOU!" Coby yelled out his new goal. Luffy laughed, Zoro smirked and Yuca grinned in a mysterious way.

"LET'S GOOOOOOO!" yelled Luffy as Yuca pushed off the docks, the wind and waves taking them out to sea.

Without a word, the pirates and the marine separated, Coby still saluting them all the way. They don't need to say "goodbye" when it's actually a "see you later". Both side knew they'll see each other again. Either on the battlefield, or as friends.

"Salute!"

Coby made a face of surprise as he found the other marines next to him, also saluting to the pirates that are heading towards the sunset. The teen made a face of happiness. He'll get stronger. He'll become a strong marine fit enough and worthy enough to chase after Luffy's crew!

"This is against marine's code! Everybody, no food for three weeks!"

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

"What are you so worked up about Sengoku?" Garp asked as he picked his nose with his big pinkie, such a similar motion to his grandson's habit.

"STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE, THAT'S DISGUSTING GARP!" yelled Sengoku, obviously mad and stress about something. Garp began to wonder why he's taking it out on him when he did nothing? Or does this have to do with the fact that Garp was out eating his rice crackers and drinking tea again, skipping the paper work he has to do?

Seeing Sengoku in such a hassle, the vice admiral raised his eyebrow as he slowly took his pinkie out of his nose. "But seriously, what are you work up about?"

Growling and glaring at the "War Hero", wondering why he's still called that, the Fleet Admiral drop down on his chair of his desk.

"We got a letter from 'him'..." mumbled the Fleet Admiral quietly.

Garp tilted his head. "Who's 'him'?" He questioned. Seeing Sengoku tense, Garp began to wonder who is this person to make something (Sengoku: thing?) like Sengoku react this way.

"So, who's 'him'?" Garp questioned again, leaning forwards as if Sengoku is whispering the answer.

Sengoku growled. "That's the problem! We don't know who 'him' is! We don't even know if the person is actually a 'he'!"

Garp jumped back from his seat, partly wishing that he had his rice crackers, and partly wonder if Sengoku has to yell at him like that when he have nothing to do with this.

"Wha? No finger prints, no clues, no nothing?" the vice-admiral inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Sengoku snapped as he banged his fist on his desk. "We can't even determine where the letter came from! He could send it from anywhere! The envelope and the paper looked as if they were freshly bought out of the store! The hand writing is always different from each report and the seagull that brought it somehow disappear from sight as soon as he relinquished the report.

Garp snorted.

"Don't you think it's possible that this might be a prank?"

Garp almost shivered as Sengoku gave him a dead-on serious look. Dang, he never thought the man would actually look so scary! And at a, probably, imaginary guy!

"Not this one. This is no prank at all..." Sengoku slowly said in a dangerous voice, his teeth grinding. How Garp would like to go back drinking tea and having his rice crackers.

"This person... they've been sending these reports for more than a hundred years..."

Then again, if Garp did drink his tea, he would just end up wasting it over Sengoku's rug and carpet. He doubted the fleet admiral would love that.

"Is that even possible? I mean, even a human being would slip up once in awhile. Are you sure we didn't miss anything?" Garp pointed out. Sengoku glared at him.

"Do you know how many times we over checked it? There is none. None at all." Sengoku answered quite seriously. "The last report is that we should send someone for Axe-hand Morgan, who was abusing his powers as a captain, hurting the town folks where he was station at."

Sengoku threw down some photos of proof about the matter.

Garp tilted his head. His head was back to his rice crackers then back to the conversation. It some how looks like he's actually thinking about the situation. "Wait, so he's just sending reports about-"

"About corrupted marines more than pirates." the fleet admiral finished, though that's not what Garp is about to say.

"Because of these reports, the World Government often got mad. It's like say, we are no better than pirates."

Garp frowned.

"Well, I don't know about that. He still sends reports about pirates and it's not like we don't have any-"

"Garp, this is a matter that is the up most importance!" Sengoku snapped. "This been going around way before _**we **_were even born! And even with Vegapunk's technology, this person was able to outsmart us! If so, we may be dealing someone as dangerous as Shiki in a high level!"

Sengoku clutch the papers into wrinkles. "This person didn't lose his touch over the years at all. Even his grand children and great grand children didn't lose their touch. We're talking about a bloodline who's a threat to the world!"

"Demo...even so..." Garp picked his nose again with his pinkie, much to Sengoku's annoyance. "We don't even have a name for this guy."

Sengoku grumbled. Why complain about the name now?

"The other marines called him **Shadou no Kai [2]**."

"Eh? Others knew?"

"...Wait a minute, this is the first time you heard of 'him'! Almost every marine know about the infamous Shadou no Kai!"

"Wait, who's Shadou no Kai again?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Calm down! How about some rice crackers?"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Yuca sneezed out, sniffling as he rubbed his nose. "...huh? I sneezed?" It was unusual for the blue haired teen since he always wearing such warm clothing.

"Probably just someone talking about you." Zoro lazily reassured.

* * *

[1] I'm too lazy to go into the details of the fight, plus, I suck at fighting scenes. If you want to know what happen to Morgan and such, go watch episode 3 of one piece :P

[2] Shadou no Kai means Shadow of the sea. Or was it the Sea of Shadows?

Me: Sorry it took so long! I'm making three stories at the same time... well, making one and planning two :3

Zoro: *rolls eyes* Let's just get this over with -_-

Me: fine Mr. sour pants.


	5. Meeting Shanks!

Me: Thank you for all the people who liked my stories ^^

Zoro: You seem to be happy all the sudden...

Me: mwahahahahahaha...maybe so, maybe not...*gives an evil grins*

Zoro: *backs away* why is it that you always picked on me?

Me: 'cause you're too fun to pick on :3 Sanji also but he's not here :3

Nami: Just get with the story!

* * *

5. Meeting Shanks

"Oi, why in he- are we following you?" Zoro rudely questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Yuca, who grumbles a few things, more in tiredness than in annoyance. He turned his head towards Zoro and gave him a "you should know" look.

"Because 1. Luffy cannot navigate to save his life. 2. Your sense of direction -if you have any- are horrible!" Yuca clearly pointed out. Zoro dare not say anything to that, since it's all true. Yuca didn't mention back then when they're going towards the ship, which they clearly pointed out where, Zoro turned the oppsite way and several times, Yuca has to correct him along the way so the swordsman would not get lost. That's when the blue headed teen found out about Zoro's navigation skills. They suck. They suck really bad.

It's been one day since they left Coby. Last night, the blue haired man has no choice but to be look out for the night. The two were tired, and Yuca did not have the heart to wake them... well, he didn't want the ship to be slice in half and got all their food provision gone in one night once they have awoken.

"If I remember, you're not the captain." Zoro deadpanned and Yuca sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. I'm not the captain but if we did followed our actual captain..." Both Yuca and Zoro eyed the teen that is picking his nose with his pinkie again. "...he'll just say 'we'll just go where the waves and the wind will take us.'"

Zoro slowly look away as he couldn't disagree with that. He couldn't disagree with anything that has to do with keeping our lives in check, especially if it has something to do with Luffy.

"Naaaaa~ I'm hungry!" whined Luffy who began to slump over the deck.

"But you ate all our food just this morning!" Zoro loudly pointed out, glaring at Luffy. He didn't get any food at all!

Yuca sighed as he look at Luffy's slumping state. He's not bothered at the depletion of the small crew's provision. He doesn't eat that much. He'll get food from here and there but he barely eat at all, which should somehow aid with Luffy and Zoro in case if they continue to travel like this.

"We're not that far from where we're destinated to so we'll be able get food there... probably."

Zoro raised his eyebrow supciously.

"Choto, what do you mean 'probably'?" Interrogated the swordsman, narrowing his eyes at 'demon'.

The blue haired man scratched the back of his head sheepishly though his eyes held an expression that said it's was not a problem. "Well, I heard the town is under the control of some pirates so the town folks probably already fle-"

"THEN WHY ARE WE GOING THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" inquired a very angry green headed man. Yuca gave him a perceptive smirk, making the swordsman a bit creeped out.

"What else? Curiousity."

Zoro gave a deep frown as he growled dangerously. Curiousity? He swear, Yuca's "curiousity" will get them killed!

"Curiousity kills the cat." he stated in a matter-of-fact, hoping he actually got one up on the blue haired teen.

"But satifaction brought him back." Yuca countered, making Zoro twitched in annoyance, as he turn back towards the direction they where heading. Zoro refrain himself to slice the so called "nakama" as he could see a smug smirk formed on the blue haired fiend's mouth and grumbled curses under his breath, wishing that the blue haired man could already go to he-... or a much worser place.

At this rate, the ex-pirate hunter began to wonder if he's going to survive this crew. With a senchou that contains a black hole of a stomach. With the first mate as a sadist that loves to make his life miserable at the most not needed situation. God just hates him, doesn't he?... Not that he believes in God of course.

Zoro began to look around the crew. He's a swordsman, Luffy is just... well, just the captain. He can't really put him in other catagories. Yuca is the first mate... he's also a lot of other things. He's pretty good at navigating but not that good. He knows how to plan unlike his senchou. And... what is he?

"Oi, what is your part in this crew?" Zoro questioned, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't interest in the blue head man. Just... bored and wanted something to take his mind off of his hunger. Maybe find a weakness that he can use to his advanage against Yuca. Yeah, that's it.

Yuca looked a bit surprise, at the same time supcious, at the questioned but it was soon replaced with a polite smile.

"I'm an informant. Or a scout to make it more understandable for yo-"

"I GET WHAT AN INFORMANT IS!" snapped the swordsman.

Yuca only chuckled as he continue to look off at the direction he was facing.

"Well, I gather information as you can see. About our crew, about our enemies. About our allies, about anything I can get my hands on of course." Yuca explained.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as if he's trying to figure out if the demon in front of him is going to shed it's skin to revel it's true form. A much more dangerous and ugly form is what Zoro is expecting out of anything.

"Is that so...? I take it that you gather information about me before I even join..?" Zoro slowly questioned, deep down hoping that he said no.

Zoro's hope was smashed down as he saw a sadistic smirk was made on Yuca's face. That dang...bas-...

"I gathered a few things." was all the blue haired man said, which aggitates the ex-pirate hunter to no end. He knows that a "few" means a lot.

"Don't worry Zoro! He won't give anything out and he keeps personal information in his head so you don't have to worry about anyone reading your stuff!" Luffy reassured with a innocent grinned, obvious to the horror-stricken look made on Zoro's face.

_I rather anyone else read my personal information than him memezmorizing it at all!_ the swordsman screamed in his head as he glared at Yuca who was laughing enjoyably at Zoro's expression.

"And he wouldn't do anything bad to you unless he's in a blackmailing mood!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN "BLACKMAILING MOOD"?

"Calm down Roronoa Zoro. I don't do it to people that I have no interest in."

"Was that suppose to be a compliment or a insult?" Zoro snapped, pissed off by the innocent look that Yuca shot towards him. Like that he has done nothing wrong. He really wished he could wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"Take it either way. Would you like me to tell you what I know?"

"LIKE HE-!" Zoro snapped as he slam his fist on the railing making the boat rock.

It accidently made Luffy's straw hat flew off his head.

"Ah! Shanks' Hat!" Luffy panicked as he tried to catch it before it flown to see.

Seeing how important the hat is, Zoro automaticly stood up to try to capture the hat. Yuca made no movement as he watch the hat flew. They don't need a second person to try to catch the hat.

Yuca stared at the hat for the moment, deep in thought.

Oh yeah. Red haired Shanks. Yuca clearly remember him from the first day he met the pirate and can't help but feel a short wave of irritation went through him...

* * *

Flash back:

_A six year old Yuca blinked sleepily as he look at the two people at his front door. One has raven hair. Another one has red hair. Both of them are grinning expectingly for something Yuca does not want to know._

_Yuca shut the door on them and began to turn to his room._

_It's not the first time the hyper ball of energy came to his home, which is on the coastline of the island. Far of Goa Kingdom and far from Fuusha village. It made the blue haired kid sometimes wonder where did he has the time to come here, knowing the distance it is from civilation. He decided to take a quick shower first before letting the boy in again, knowing his raven haired bestfriend wouldn't move from his spot._

_Yuca froze._

_Wait a minute, wasn't there one more head?_

_Sprinting to the door, he open it, only to see that they're still grinning expectingly. _

_Yuca twitched. _

_Right there next to Luffy is an older man. And that older man, even he knew from a young age, is the Captain of the Red Hair Pirates, Shanks. Yuca rubbed his temples. Was he suppose to have such a headache at this age?_

_"Luffy... WHAT IN THE WORLD?" exclaimed a very pissed off Yuca. It's too early for him to deal with this. It's 6:00 in the morning for crisis sake! At Sunday! Where mostly everyone in the island would be sleeping! And bring __**him**__ to his home?_

_Luffy only gave him a innocent smile. "I brought Shanks! Let's have breakfast!" Exclaimed a very happy Luffy, not bothered at being yelled as he glomped the still tired boy._

_"I can see that..." Yuca mumbled as he shot of a quick glare at the pirate, who only smile the most polite smile he can muster. "And no, you're not getting any breakfast from me! Why not go to Makino's!"_

_"But she's still closed!"_

_"Then don't wake up so da- early!"_

_"But if I don't, I won't get to see Shanks!"_

_At the end, Luffy pulled off his infamous puppy dog look, which eventually made Yuca cave in. Dang it! He need to find a way to become immune to that look soon or Luffy will cheat him out of all his food!_

_"Fine..fine... But don't touch anything! I still haven't replace all the furniture you broke from your last visit!" _

_Luffy cheered as he grabbed Shanks hand and pulled him inside. It's obvious he didn't listen to what Yuca said. _

_Shanks shivered as he felt someone eyes on the back of his head and look over to see an icy cold stare made just for him from the blue headed boy. He heard from Luffy several time about this boy who would always act like a worried mother hen. Apparently, when he first saw the kid, that slam the door on their faces, Shanks thought that the child was the wrong person, and they got the wrong place because Luffy doesn't know how get to the Yuca's house to save his life even though he reassured him he's done this a million times. It kinda amaze the red head that a young boy, just the same age as Luffy, would be living so far from civalization, alone nonetheless. But the way his anchor squeezed hand so reassuringly and the way he said those words;_

_"He'll come back! He always does!" giving him a grin of confidence, Shanks can't help but wait for the boy to come back also. Right on cue, the boy slam open the door and start his yellings. Shanks has to surpress an urge to laugh. He did sounded like a mother hen for the moment, though he has to wonder what does he got against with him? Is it because he's a pirate?_

_Shanks prayed that Yuca isn't another Woop Slap, the mayor of Fuusha Village._

_"Niku! Niku! Niku!"_

_"I get it already! Just sit down and breakfast will be there in the snap!"_

_Amazingly, to Shanks' shock, Luffy sat down and stay there like an obediant, little, eager puppy. Maybe the kid is actually scarier than Mayor Woop Slap if he can make Luffy that still for so long._

_Yuca grumbled a bit as he look at the corner of his eyes where Luffy is sitting, who is talking with the Red Hair Pirate happily. No, he wasn't jelaous. He didn't have anything against Shanks. It's just he knows shanks from a different time... of course he won't mention that time till in the later... much later chapters. Well, the point is, he couldn't let the this paticular pirate know him._

_"Here's your food." Yuca mumbled as he lazily dropped the plates in front of the two. _

_Yuca remind himself to get a maid whenever Shanks and Luffy came together. He's too lazy to clean up their mess... no, a mess is not something you would describe from what Luffy and Shanks are making._

_'Still the same...' Yuca thought as he hold back a the urge to laugh at the two. Yuca has to admit that seeing the two together is pretty funny. The both of them are so alike in many ways... though Luffy mostly represents..._

_Yuca kept himself from hitting his head on the counter to stop the memories from flooding back in._

_"I'm... just gonna go out for a walk... and Luffy."_

_The messy face kid look at him with upmost attention._

_"Don't raid my fridge..."_

_Luffy only gave a smile with no promises and went back stuffing his face. Yuca remind himself to get some food provision on the way._

_He disappears from the two's vision as he went into the livingroom._

_As soon as the raven haired boy heared the front door opened, then slammed shut, his eating pace started to slow down to the point where he's not eating anymore. All he did then was stare at his plate._

_Seeing the unusual behavior of Luffy not finishing his plate, or the other plates that goes with it, Shanks stop also, raising his eyes worriedly at the boy who he came to care for a lot._

_"What's wrong Anchor?" Shanks slowly questioned as he put a reassuring hand on Luffy's back. Luffy look at him with confuse and lost eyes._

_"Did I do something wrong Shanks? Yuca acting weird..." Said the six year old as he have hint of panick in his voice._

_Shanks flinched. When did he last heard something like that in the kid's voice? This Yuca guy must've been really important to him. "How is he acting weird?" questioned Shanks. If the, seemingly, ice cold boy wasn't like this the first place, then what is he like?_

_Luffy seemed to be a bit nervous as he stuttered his description of Yuca. "W-Well, Yuca would always would make a small smile in front of me and such and he seems very moody than usual."_

_Shanks let the moment of silence pass them. What could he say to reassure the boy? He didn't even know this guy enough to say "what do you mean? Isn't he always like this?". He was tempted to say that though..._

_"Well, we'll ask him as soon as he came back from his walk." Shanks slowly said at the last minute. It was pretty much the only thing he can say to the kid. The other things that he thought of, would probably make things much worse._

_Luffy, actually, took time thinking about the idea and slowly nodded, looking back at his plate. He suddenly found himself not hungry anymore. Pushing his plate back, he began to walk to the living room, sitting on the floor as he eyed the door carefully like a puppy waiting for his master._

_Shanks has to admit, this guy must be some kind of magical person for actually getting Luffy to stay in one place waiting for him._

_"I'm borrreeddd~ Hurry up Yuca!"_

_Then again..._

* * *

_Yuca mentally slapped himself...mentally, several times as he walked through the jungle. Luffy is worried about him, he knows it. The kid got a sixth sense on how a person feels, he doesn't know why the person feels that way (which is usually for Yuca to figure when Luffy begged him too), but he does know that Yuca himself is more moody and irritated than usual. Of course it would make the raven haired child worried!_

_The boy groan as he rubbed his temples once again. Being this young with this much stress must be bad for his health! It just have to be!_

_Yuca almost jumped as he heard a ruffle and look behind him to see an unusal big tiger, looking at him with obvious hunger. As the tiger visable lick it's lip, daydreaming about a Yuca kind of dinner. The "dinner" only started at the dangerous animal with an emotionless expression, his mind on only one thing._

_Hello stress reliever!_

* * *

_There is an interesting scene that is played in front of Shanks. Luffy is pacing back and forth in front of the door, obviously waiting for Yuca. Seeing his face puff up and red. You can practically tell on how much he is trying to think through the whole situation. "Trying" being the key word. The Red Hair Pirate would have laugh at this moment, if it wasn't for the fact that this is the first time he ever saw Luffy actually like this. Ever since knowing him he was three, this is actually knew to the pirate. [1]_

_Shanks was sitting on the couch while watching the boy over his shoulder. What should he do in a situation like this...? Well, it's probably his fault that the blue headed boy is like this but, how can he make it better when he doesn't even know what he did? Other than being a pirate, but that can't not be helped at the moment._

_Hearing the door open, both Shanks and Luffy snapped their eyes at the door._

_Shanks almost let out a manly shriek when he saw who had entered. (Shanks: manly shriek? Me: it's the only way to describe it without...well...embarassing you )_

_Hair bathed in blood, along with his clothes, streams of it coming down from his face, dripping on the floor in a pooled mess. As the person looked up, his eyes are as ice cold as a blizzard. Didn't help at all that his eyes are the color of ice!_

_"I brought..."_

_Shanks gulped, already at the other side of the room as he hold on to the swirming Luffy protectively, who's trying to tell him something but he decided to ignore it, knowing it was something about "go and get him Shanks!" kind of blabbering._

_'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING? A HENTAI?' thought the frantic Shanks.(Me: Shanks! Wrong word! Hentai means pervert! Shanks: So?)_

_"..lunch..."_

_Shanks blinked. Wait a minute, doesn't that voice seem familar? And doesn't the hentai seem a little short? (me: *slaps forehead*)_

_The Red Hair pirate let go of Luffy, who screamed something about " you almost choke me!" kind of complaint. Shanks was a bit too busy looking at the bloody mess in front of him._

_"Y-Yuca...?" slowly questioned the pirate, blinking as he took in the boy's feature in. The bloody mess tilted it's head. "Yeah?" he responded as he came further into the house, making himself more reconizedable. _

_...What in hel-?_

_"Yuca, you're stress out today? You don't go hunting unless you stress out." Shanks heard Luffy said in a state-of-fact tone, and look at the messy child with bewilderment. Shanks have to wonder; WHAT KIND OF HUNTING DOES HE DO?_

_"Ah. Yeah, I was pretty stress out... but I got us more meat." stated the boy as he pulled on the tail, the Shanks just notice, he was holding._

_The man slowly look behind the boy to see a pretty much mess up huge tiger that looked like it was mauled by a seaking instead. Shanks now know his answer to the "Is he worser than Mayor Woop slap?" question. No, the question should've been in the first place: "Is he scarier than a Sea King/Mihawk?"... or maybe something really scarier. Sea King aren't that scary anymore. Mihawk...well, if the Shichibukai is in a good mood._

_"Ohhhhh!~ What kind of meat?"_

_"Tiger..."_

_"Really? Oh, this is gonna be great! But, other than that, why are you dress in red paint?"_

_"I found some on the way and thought it would be funny to pour the paint over me. It's kinda refreshing..."_

_"Oh really? I want to pour some paint on myself too!"_

_Shanks knew it was a lie. A pretty obvious lie. Though in a case like this, he didn't bother to tell Luffy it was a lie. And why in the world does this conversation seem a bit too casual?_

_"I'm gonna wash myself Luffy. Can you go and gather some fruit for me?" questioned the boy as he began to take off his dripping t-shirt._

_Luffy, like the obediant person he is... what is Shanks' thinking? He's seeing a very usual transaction here! _

_Anyway, Luffy went and followed Yuca's order._

_When the hyper ball of energy left, the Yonkou heard the, obviously dangerous, boy sighed and dragged himself down the hall. Shanks heard him murmured "sorry" to the only person left in the livingroom, which is Shanks, before disappearing around the corner._

* * *

_"Niku, niku, niku, niku~" sang Luffy as he stuff his face with another big piece of tiger meat. Yuca can't help but chuckle at Luffy's simple happiness as he took a spoonful of rice, soysause, and a few big pieces of meat into his mouth._

_Shanks watched the two boys from the comfort of the living room. He watched Yuca carefully._

_The blue haired boy came out shirtless, bandages were around him on both of his arms and his torso. The boy was wearing sweatpants but you can see from his ankles that he also have some bandages on his legs. His face; a band-aid on his cheek and a big medical patch on his forehead._

_'It looks like some of the blood didn't just come from the tiger...' Shanks thought as he saw his hyper ball of energy grin happily towards him before proceeding to talk to Yuca once again._

_The kid... is scary strong. Shanks have to admit it. Even for a Yonkou like him, a kid with that much power... think about when he grows up!_

_"Yuca, you better stop taking your stress over on animals." the red head heard Luffy said._

_"Why?" questioned Yuca, giving Luffy an bored, uncaring look._

_'It's called animal abuse.' thought the fun-loving pirate, resisting the urge to frown. (Ben: But today, didn't you hunted a Sea King just for the fun of it? -_- Shanks: shhhh!)_

_"Because I don't want to end up taking you to the hospital again!" whined Luffy as he pointed a red spot on the impassive boy's torso, which is slowly spreading through the bandages._

_Shanks blinked. So Luffy did understand what was Yuca doing._

_"Eh. No need to worry, it'll heal."_

_"You said that last time but that was before you faint from blood loss!"_

_"Last time was a mishap."_

_"Last time, you could've die if you we weren't near Fuusha."_

_"Pft. As if I can die. You know that better than anyone else."_

_The Yonkou blinked and let out a little chuckle at the conversation. It seemed so carefree, a bit childish, and cute at the same time. But, he can't help but wonder if he heard this conversation before._

_"Go clean up Luffy, you're a mess."_

_"Better than you!" the childish D. retorted, stucking his tounge out towards Yuca but, complied to his orders nonetheless and began to walk towards the bathroom._

_"Oh wait, Luffy."_

_As soon as Luffy turned around, his face went connected with a t-shirt and a pair of boxer that was thrown from amused blue headed boy._

_"Don't come out naked."_

_Blushing, the young D. puffed his cheeks out of embarrassment and stomp into the bathroom, slamming the door. Shanks can clearly heard the blue haired child snickered, as he can also clearly hear the mumblings of Luffy in the bathroom._

_"I'm tired~" sighed the ice eyed boy, slamming his body into the couch next to Shanks, who can't help but smirk entertainingly._

_"Taking care of Luffy must be tough job. Heck, I'm surprise you are able to keep this house intact with him here!"_

_Shanks grinned as he heard the boy let out an genuine laugh. So he can be happy like anyone else._

_"I just have to wonder, why are you living out here? Why not near Fuusha Village, or live near by Luffy? You look like a person who would want to keep a close eye on him." Shanks did wonder why a young boy like him is living out here all alone. Even if he does have Luffy, who looks like that he comes here regularly, isn't it better to be near more people?_

_Yuca scratched the back of his head in a sheepish kind of way. As he recalled on why he was here._

_"Well..."_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Despite Yuca's size, he managed to jump up and hit Garp on the head with a fan.**_

_**"Ouch! What was that for?" whined the vice admiral as he turn around to face the scolding expression of Yuca's.**_

_**"I can't believe you threw your grandson into a bottomless ravine!"**_

_**"It's for Luffy's future of becoming a marine!"**_

_**"Did Luffy want to come a marine in the first place?"**_

_**"He'll become a marine while I still have control over him!"**_

_**"Let your grandson have some say into that!"**_

_**This... continue on for the next 30 minutes.**_

_**"Ok, how about this?" Garp started as he puts on a mischevious grin, making the iced eyes boy flinched as he saw the grin. What in the world is this old geezer planning?**_

_**"I notice... on how close you and Luffy are apparently.." he said in a way that Yuca just have to back away from him as if he'll spread some kind of disease if he doesn't. **_

_**"So... if we are..?" Yuca slowly questioned as he puts up a supcious glance at the vice admiral, who grinned wider if that's possible.**_

_**"Let's have a deal. I want you to live far away from civilization. Whenever Luffy would come to visit you, he would have to go through the jungle to get to you... and that will be his training to replace the bottomless ravine."**_

_**Yuca narrowed his eyes at the aged war hero and began to think about his options. Which would be more better? Luffy going through a dangerous, beast filled jungle? Or let him be in the mercy of his grandfather? **_

_**...**_

_**He decided Garp is much more life threatening.**_

_**"You got a deal." Yuca said as he shook the old vice admiral's hand, not noticing the deviousness that increased in the smile even more.**_

* * *

_"So basicly, me and Garp made a deal but..." Shanks sweatdrop as he could clearly see the tick marks on the boy's head. "he kept his promise about not throwing Luffy in a bottomless ravine anymore but he..."_

* * *

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME YUCA!"**_

_**Yuca was tending a vegeable garden in his backyard when he heard the scream. Blinking, he slowly look up... only to see...**_

_**"WHAT THE? LUFFY, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TIED TO BALLOONS?"**_

* * *

_"... found a good loop hole." Yuca did not say anymore, nor did he want to, still pissed off on how he let the vice admiral out-smart him like that. Good thing Shanks decided not to ask anymore question about the "loop hole", knowing it would only increase the already intense air that would make it not breathable._

_Shanks decided not to meet Luffy's grandfather any time soon, if he already hasn't and didn't know it._

_"Well, what about Luffy when he walk through the jungle? No problems there?"_

_"Not that I know so far." Yuca responded, yawning. "The animals know what happen when they put a hand on him."_

_Shanks decided not to ask more of that matter either._

_Yuca chuckled as he saw the expression on Shanks' face and smiled a little. The red headed idiot he knew did not change at all. Still have an upbeat personality, an aura that just said "LET'S PARTY!", and a optimistic, but warm, feeling around him. Of course someone like Luffy would be drawn to him like a moth to a light. Just as Shanks would obviously be drawn to Luffy. He just didn't think of the fact that Shanks would ever met Luffy though. Heh. This world is much more smaller than he thought._

_"So, Shanks, why do you like Luffy? I'm curious." The best friend of the raven haired boy asked, smirking as he put rested his head on his knuckles._

_Shanks blinked as he looked up. "I don't know... because he's Luffy? I mean, what other reason is there?"_

_Shanks can see that Yuca was satisfied with the answer. _

_"Well, how about you? What do you like about Luffy?"_

_Blinking, Yuca looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. It was then when he smile, and that is when Shanks knew he found his answer._

_"He's interesting." Yuca simply stated._

_Shanks waited for a few minutes in silence. Wait, that's all? Waiting in another few minutes of pure silence, Shanks finally figured out that the iced eyes boy isn't going to say anymore than that._

_"That's all?"_

_Yuca chuckled a bit as he can a disappointed expression on his face. _

_"Apparently so. He's an interesting kid."_

_Shanks raised his eyebrow._

_"You sound like an old man."_

_"Maybe I am~" laughed Yuca, giving the taller man a small smile, seeing the confusion in the Yonkou eyes._

_Shanks grinned but, there is something... so... Does this seem so familiar all the sudden?_

_Looking more closely at Yuca, who seem to have randomly dose off on the couch, which somehow doesn't surprise the red head, he saw some features that can't help but make him remember a certain old man..._

* * *

_**"Old man Kanhoji!"**_

_**"I'm not that old you red headed brat!" Laughed the white and blue haired old man.**_

_**The young Shanks grinned at the tough-looking ossan who has a wine barrel slung on his huge shoulder. Looking at him, Roger's apprentice can see his hair covered with a regular white bandana, also wearing a light blue tanktop having his usually on black jumpsuit pulled down half way as the sleeves tied on his waist. The elder is someone who looks like someone who took his time developing muscle that are clearly seen on his arm, despite his age, and wrinkles of smiles can be easily seen etched on his face. His height hasn't change from when he was but a young man, if Shanks heard correctly from Raleigh, and his ice-blue eyes has a certain shine to it. Either from wisdom or happiness, Shanks didn't know.**_

_**"Are you stealing wine?" Shanks just have to ask, laughing as he heard the old man deeply bellowed.**_

_**"Someone old like me doesn't need anymore wine in this old system." Said the elder, pointing to himself. "I'm trying to take this away from our, already drunk, captain. He's drinking it even though there is nothing to "kanpai!" about! I swear, if that guy drinks anymore, his blood might be replace with this wine!"**_

_**Both Shanks and Kanhoji laughed, knowing that it could happen.**_

_**"Anyway, I don't think that's why you're here for kiddo, what ya want?" questioned the Jolly pirate, putting the barrel down and patted the top, motioning over for Shanks to sit on top.**_

_**The red head apprentice happily complied.**_

_**"I wanted to know the reason why you joined the crew." Shanks said, grinning.**_

_**The elder raised his eyebrow.**_

_**"Why would you want to know such a thing like that? And why not ask the others?"**_

_**Shanks just gave him a goofy grin.**_

_**"Well, I bet almost every story here is about how they been save by Captain Roger or something like that. Besides, you're the third one to be recruited into the crew, right? And Raleigh said that your reason to join is the most unique!"**_

_**Shanks snickered as he saw the senior rolled his eyes.**_

_**"You sure you want to know? You'll be pretty disappointed kid." Kanhoji said, smirking as he crossed is arms.**_

_**Shanks sticked his tongue out. "Come on, if someone as cranky as you join this party of a crew, then it has to be something like, "Rogers made me" or something like that."**_

_**Kanhoji ignored the "someone as cranky as you" part and rolled his eyes.**_

_**"No, Rogers didn't make me. I would've kill myself if I was made to pledge to someone I didn't want as my captain."**_

_**Shanks flinched and scratched the back of his head. He temporaily forgotten what old man Kanhoji is really like. Him, being force to join, is not an option. It's either kill himself or the other dies.**_

_**"Then why did you join him, hm?"**_

_**Shanks pouted and narrowed eyes as he saw Kanhoji only giving him a small smile. That means he is not going to answer. The red head apprentice protest as he felt the elder ruffled his hair to a mess.**_

_**The old man just chuckle simply. "Just be yourself. You'll have a crew by then." **_

_**With that said, the old man picked Shanks up and put him down from the barrel. He then slung the wine barrel of his shoulder and went off to hide it somewhere before the captain figures out that someone took his rum.**_

_**Shanks was a little flabbergasted.**_

_**"Wait a minute! You didn't answer my question!" Yelled the red head. **_

_**Stopping, the elder look back with an amuse expression on his face.**_

_**"I'll just tell you this. It's because he's interesting."**_

_**The old man left before Shanks can get another word in. Sheesh! What a sly ossan... Shanks just found a new nickname for Kanhoji.**_

* * *

_Shanks almost deeply frowned at the memory of the old man. The old man died a long ago. Shanks knew that. But what bothers him is that no one knows how he died. Or anything personal. No one knows. It looked like that Raleigh and the Captain knew something but they never let a secret out._

_The red head looked at the boy who was asleep, like nothing can ever wake him up. Old man Kanhoji sleep like that. Mostly at random times like this kid... he specificly remember that one time, he was on a rescue mission and fell asleep in the middle of it. Well, good thing the old man has reflexes or the one rescuing __**and**__ the one being rescue would get hurt even worser._

_As he watch the boy sleep more. His features almost remind him of the old man... Shanks chuckled to himself as he remember a trick that everyone used to get the old man awake at times when things are dangerous. _

_"Luffy's drowning in the tub." Shanks said to the boy loud and clear as if the blue haired kid was awake the whole time. The pirate flinched in surprise as the boy snapped his eyes open, as if he was the dead that was awoken by some powerful magic._

_As soon as Yuca jump up to his feet to confirmed that if Luffy was, in fact, drowning, the said boy came out fresh from the shower, a towel over his head._

_"What is it Yuca?" Luffy asked in an innocent voice, tilting his head cutelyk, blinking as he saw his father-like friend slumped down on his knees and let out a relieved sighed. _

_"N-Nothing..." stuttered the relieved boy as he sighed heavily, which only made the boy even more confuse than he already was._

_"Oh yeah, meat!"_

_Luffy's attention was completely turned away from Yuca as he ran into the kitchen, knowing that his meat will get cold._

_Yuca didn't do anything to stop the boy. Heck, trying to stop the boy is like trying to stop a stampe._

_"I get it now..."_

_Yuca almost jumped as he heard what Shanks said, refraining to snap his eyes towards the red head direction. Instead, he slowly turn his head towards the Yonkou, with a convincing confuse expression._

_Did he figure it out? Did he finally understand who Yuca actually is? The child panick at the thought of it. Shanks can not find out! He can not! The boy began to plan quickly on what to do with Shanks if the man indeed found out. Maybe he can knock the guy out and try to erase his memories? How in the world would he-_

_"You're Kanhoji's grandson!"_

_Yuca made a face plant on his, dirtied, floor. Shanks knew that he got the answer wrong by the reaction. He saw old man Kanhoji do it when Rogers make a senseless comment._

_"Maybe a distance cousin?"_

_"Like he-! What in the world are you talking about?"_

* * *

To that day, Yuca has to pull his face off the floor and, for the rest of the visit, tried not to look at Shanks like he's the Idiot King of all Idiots, which was really tempting to do so. Yuca doesn't know why he even thought that the red head would actually figure out his secret when he couldn't figure out where is sword has gone even though it was right in front of him.

He sighed as he remember the bandit incident. He curse himself for having to be out at sea at that time. With the thought of that, Yuca smiles slightly. He still haven't given Shanks his thanks. If they saw eachother, maybe he will then.

"Hey, if you space out, you'll drop it. It's important to you, isn't it?" Yuca heard Zoro said and snapped back to reality, looking at Luffy who finally got his boshi back, which is in his hands, a spaced out look was placed on the raven haired boy's face as he look at the hat deeply.

Look like Yuca wasn't the only one thinking back.

"Un. Arigatou Zoro." Luffy said, laughing lightly as he put his hat back on his head.

Yuca sighed as he took his attention back to sailing. Nothing to worry about.

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! Let's eat the bird!"

"Eh? How are we going to do that?"

Nothing to worry about. Yuca continued to just think the conversation pretty normal.

"Leave that to me!"

Yuca heard the stretching of Luffy's arm as the rubber man's hand reach to the top of the sail. Of course he'll do something like that, but Yuca didn't put too much thinking into it.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO ROCKET!"

Yuca felt the breeze when Luffy shot up to the bird and Yuca's eyes followed the shooting-skyward figure. Zoro watch him all the same time.

"I see..." Zoro said, raising his eyebrow, understanding how the rubbery ball of energy would get the bird.

Yuca half-lidded eyes just look at Luffy emotionlessly and unconcerningly. Wait a minute, the way Luffy is going, wouldn't he-

"Ahhh!"

Yuca blinked as he heard a small scream from Luffy and narrowed his eyes to look more closely at his captain. Zoro did the same, his look of confusion turned into a look of incredlous. Yuca didn't reacted that much. Somehow, he knew something like that would happen.

To explain what they saw, Luffy's head is stuck in the bird's mouth.

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

"AHO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Zoro as he, and Yuca, was already rowing the boat to follow their captain, who is just going farther and farther away because of the bird, who is seemingly, purposely flying faster.

"Bwahaha! It is something to be expected of him!"

"THEN STOP HIM FROM DOING ANYTHING STUPID NEXT TIME! AREN'T YOU THE FIRST MATE?"

The two continued to bickered as they didn't notice that three pirates floating in the sea, courtesy of Nami, are on the path towards where they were rowing.

One of the pirates notice the speeding boat came to their way and thought that they have been saved.

"OOOIII! PLEASE STOP! YOU ON THE BOAT, STOP!" yelled one of the pirates as they waved their hand over the water so they can tried to reach Zoro or even Yuca.

Zoro growled as he snapped his head behind him, seeing the three pirates in the water.

"Castaways at times like this?"

Yuca only chuckled as he continue to row the boat at an incredible speed.

"We're not stopping!" Yuca yelled out, making a closed eye grinned. "Just jump in!"

The pirates look shocked as they realized on how fast the boat is coming towards them.

"WAIT, EHHHHHHHHH?"

The two crewmates continue on, in full speed, to following their flying captain. Yuca laughed as he saw them actually getting on the boat despite the speed they were going, hanging on as if their lives depends on it.

Zoro also can't help but be amused by this. "Heh, you actually got on."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" screamed the pirates as they got themselves fully on the boat, glaring at the amused swordsman and the laughing Yuca.

Suddenly, a swords was pointing at the two, which made Yuca slowly stop laughing. He wasn't afraid. More likely, he felt pity towards the three pirates who are trying to steal the boat. Especially the boat with Zoro in here.

"Give this boat up." One of them said with a threatening look, a grin placed on their face as if they expected both of them to scream like little girls. "We're the buggy pirates. We're taking this ship."

Yuca ears perked up at the mention of Buggy and a sadistic smirk came up to his face, looking as if the pirates were prey. Zoro was obviously irked since he has no time for them.

* * *

"We're sorry! We didn't think that you are the dem- I mean Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

Yuca chuckled in amusement as he saw the three pirates, beaten easily to a pulp, is now rowing the boat for them as Yuca navigate on them to show where to go. Zoro defeated these guys with ease and Yuca didn't have to do anything since the swordsman is scary enough by himself.

"Why didn't you just let me just throw them overboard? We have enough baggage here." And by baggage, he meant Yuca. The blue haired teen simply ignored the comment while Zoro raised his eyebrow supciously.

The swordsman gulped as the corners of Yuca's smirk went to his ears, and the swordsman began to sweat on the back of his neck.

"Oh...I have something planned.." Yuca chuckled darkly as he look at the men rowing, who rowed faster as Yuca looked at them like a lion looking at its prey.

Zoro can't help but wonder who is the real demon here.

"Sheesh. But thanks to them, we lost sight of Luffy." Zoro grumbled as he lazily laid back, watching the three pirates rowing as if their life depends on it. "But you seems to know where Luffy is heading. What are you, some kind of pcyhic?" Zoro retorted, narrowing his eyes as Yuca waved him off rudely.

"Luffy could be anywhere."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING THIS WAY?"

Yuca turned his head towards Zoro with a reassuring, though not-so-reassuring for Zoro, grin.

"Curiousity."

"LIKE HE- CURIOUSITY!"

Yuca smirked as he gave him a not-so-gentlementally hand gesture, which made the green headed swordsman tried to slice him up. Yuca suceed in pushing the swordsman back by only his foot, which is planted on the pirate hunter's face as the swordsman tried to cut him apart.

"To Buggy the Clown, right?" Yuca questioned the pirates as he looked at them with a polite smile, purposely ignoring the ex-pirate hunter's cursing that seem to be clearly heard.

For some reason, the polite smile scared the heck of the pirates.

"Y-Yes." One of the pirates stuttered, gulping as he does not want to know this person's plan.

Zoro unplanted his face off Yuca's shoes and look at the pirates supciously. And then look at Yuca even more supciously, and more heatedly.

"Who in the he- is Buggy?" He asked, making Buggy's crew a bit shocked. Roronoa Zoro never head of Buggy the clown?

Yuca only raised an eyebrow and look towards the direction they were going with a thoughtful expression.

"Just a guy with a big red nose."

"Oh, is that so? Don't need to worry about him I guess."

The three crewmates of Buggy did a comical fall. Who in the he- are these people?

* * *

Nami coughed as the dust began to recede. What in the world just dropped out of the sky?

"Kuso...why is there a cannon ball all the sudden?" Nami heard from inside the dust cloud. As soon as the dust cloud clear, Nami saw a boy stand up as if the fall didn't hurt him at all, a look of incredlous is made on her face.

Who in the world is he?

* * *

me: Sorry this took a long time. School did not give me any breaks. T_T

Luffy: SCHOOL IS EVIL!

Me: yeah!

Zoro: *hits both of them on the head* School is where you need to be since you're a baka.

Me and Luffy: are not!

Me: Also sorry for the bad grammer. I was getting late .


	6. As Time Pass

Me: Yosh! I'm still working on Fortune telling. It's taking longer for some reason...anyway! On to this story! For some reason that I don't know, I want to write something like this! I don't feel like going over to the details on how they got their crew mate. But I'll tell you, it'll be funny!

Zoro: Funny, as in torturous, right? -_-

Me: nnnnuuuuu~... I'm a humor writer. It HAS to be torturous :3

* * *

6. As Time Pass

Things have been relativly well for Zoro in this past week when they were on the way of getting their "unbeatable" crew.

Well... if you can describe well in Zoro's term, it's been particular irritating. Especially this crew's first mate; Yuca.

There's nothing wrong with him... ok, there are a lot of things that Zoro can argue with this guy. First of all, how carefree he is...though Zoro shouldn't be the one talking since he's been relativly sleeping most of the time ever since they got Going Merry but this guy...he'll sleep even during a battle! How many times Zoro wanted to kill him because of that...though, he got to admit, the guy got good reflexes when he slept, but that's not the point!

Because of the information he "found", Yuca has been actually blackmailing Zoro. Even more worse, he has been selling those information to Nami! Didn't Luffy said he wouldn't give personal information to others?

Now only if he can get a hold on that neck of Yuca's...

Zoro sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. How completely irritating. How completely annoying.

Drinking his ale, he watch the party take place. Everything is pretty crazy from Zoro's view but it can't be helped. This island has been under Arlong's rules for a long time...

Slumping back, he looked up at the stars... that sounded a bit corny to him. "Looking up at the stars".

He sighed once more and took a swing of his ale. Looking back at the party again from the alley he's in, the swordsman can't help but smile a bit. Luffy is on his hunt for food, again. Sanji is just... well, being the aho cook he is. It's not surprising at the least that Usopp is telling "stories" once again. Nami, well, he doesn't really care where the sea-witch is, though he did expected her to join the party also. She will probably soon.

Zoro raised his eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes in the crowds of dancing people, looking from each of his crew mates.

Zoro didn't see one specfic person. Looking around from his position, he didn't find that person any sooner.

The swordsman sighed as he remembers the past events that happened, with a peeved expression nonetheless.

* * *

_"So, is this where this Buffy guy is?"_

_"Yep."_

_Zoro looked around the town, letting the three pirates go running that they have under hostage. He really didn't have time to mess with them._

_"Well, let's go-"_

_Zoro turned around, only to find nothing right beside him... that bast- he left him. Narrowing his eyes, Zoro look at the note that was left in Yuca's place and grabbed it, reading it soon after._

_**'Don't get in trouble Zoro. I'm doing investigative work on Buggy the Clown. Don't bother to look for me.**_

_**With all my love**_

_**Yuca.'**_

_Zoro slice the note into pieces and slice the pieces into smaller pieces._

* * *

The swordsman can't help but growled at the memory. The guy total left him to look for Luffy. How Yuca knows that Luffy is on this island with this "Baggy" person, the bounty hunter did not want to find out.

It was towards when he got Luffy out of Baggy's clutches, Luffy in a cage that is, that Yuca finally came out of his hiding spot.

* * *

_"Ora..?" Yuca raised his eyebrow at the mess in front of him. _

_Zoro is currently glaring at him, tired out and a big wound on the side of his torso, seemingly stabbed._

_Luffy is trying to fight off a dog, who is biting him on the nose._

_Yuca suddenly grinned._

_"My my~ isn't this a interesting situation-"_

_"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YA?"_

* * *

Dang sadist. He's enjoying the whole ordeal. He didn't help at all!

Ok, tying down Buffy's parts of his body is a good idea but he only did that out of curiousity!

And... the swordsman can't help but shiver. Dang, he felt sorry for Baggy... Yuca sure is cruel enough to do that to his balls...

Zoro growled, one of his eyes twitching in irritation. At least Yuca was a bit more helpful when they were against the Black Cat pirates back at Usopp's village.

Though the green headed swordsman can never get use to the sadist's disappearing act...

* * *

_"Hm.. that's weird. They should be here by now."_

_"Don't tell me you lie about this also!"_

_"I didn't! They really are suppose to be coming!...unless..."_

_Nami look at Usopp supiciously._

_"Unless what..?"_

_"They're...at the other entrance...at the other side of the island..."_

_"NANI?" _

_"Huh? Where's Yuca?" Luffy asked, not really seeing the current problem yet._

_Zoro would've yelled at Luffy for asking a stupid question and at the fact that Yuca is obviously here with the group but...the blue haired fiend is, in fact, gone._

_"Luffy... what is that?" Nami had to asked as she bluntly pointed at the sticky note attached to Luffy's back._

_Zoro took the liberty to take the note and read through it:_

_**'I'm going to the other side of the island. There should be another path there, yes? Take care of Luffy for me, will ya?**_

_**Love**_

_**Yuca'**_

_Yuca really have ways of getting Zoro so furiated at just reading his notes._

_"He's already gone to the other side!"_

* * *

By the time he got there, a lot later because of the fact that the she-devil pushed him down the slope painted with oil, trouble was persusing them...

* * *

_"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"What the- Luffy! Why in the world is he hynotised?"_

_It irked Zoro to no end to see that amusing smile on the warmly dress teen's face._

_"It's to be expected."_

_"STOP ENJOYING THIS!"_

* * *

Sighing, he reminance back to when they gotten to the Baratie. Yuca wasn't so bad...then again, during the battle against Don Krieg, he wasn't there exactly because of the incident with Nami stealing Going Merry.

Dang woman.

Though he remembered when Luffy was stuck as a waiter for the resturant...

* * *

_"I can't believe you guys! You're eating all this delcious food without me!"_

_Zoro can't help but laugh at the situation Luffy is in. Really, his captain is going to have to work for this stupid resturant for a year? Though this stupid resturant really does have some good food..._

_"Hey, can I redraw the flag?" Zoro joked while Luffy stomped towards them, fuming for obvious reasons._

_"You all stuff yourself with such great food while I'm not around, THAT HURTS!"_

_"Not really, it's our free will." laughed Zoro, not giving his attention to the comical glaring Luffy._

_From the corner of the swordsman eyes, he saw Yuca, taking the orders of two women who are giving the blue haired man a dreamy stare. Now that he look at the weird teen, this is the first time that he actually saw the crew's informant with out his winter hat, giving everyone a full view of his blue thin hair. And... is Yuca wearing a waiter suit? Zoro sweatdropped as he could see the two women almost fainted when Yuca gave them a seductive smile..._

_What in he- is that guy doing?_

_He pulled his attention away from the usually warm-wearing teen just in time to see Luffy putting a booger in his water._

_Oh, it's time for revenge._

_Before anyone knows it, the crew is laughing their heads off over the little fight with Zoro and his captain. Even Yuca can't help but chuckled at the "endearing" site._

_That's when Sanji came in. Another pain on his side._

* * *

_'Like I didn't have one already.' _Thought the swordsman with a frown.

* * *

_Later on, Zoro asked Luffy on what the heck Yuca is doing._

_The green haired swordsman can't help but be a little irked at first when Luffy gave him a seemingly clueless look while picking on his nose. But, nonetheless, Luffy answered._

_"Yuca made a deal with that ossan. Something about that if he bring in twice the costumers and ossan would let us go in a month!...I think..."_

_"YOU THINK?"_

* * *

Everything else have gone down hill from there. Mihawk came and Zoro wouldn't go down without wanting to fight the greatest swordsman in the world.

The swordsman unconciously have a tint of red on his cheeks and he twitched, a wave of embaressment around him.

Dang, that sadist have to see him go down like that! Crying to his captain...

Zoro took another swig of his ale, imaging himself slicing up that mocking expression that the stinkin' informant has.

How he much he wanted to rip that smug smirk that he sadist always seem to supplied just for the swordsman.

Zoro frowning, he look at the party once again. Heh. Everyone continues to be so carefree, so wild. He can't help but smile a bit at all the fun that is going around. Even so, he did not dare enter in the fun, not his style. All he wanted to do is lay back and enjoy the happy atmosphere. Plus, he doubt he could join with the doctor hounding him to take it easy.

Sheesh, it was only a flesh wound.

He look at the ale in his hand that he had been drinking for some times. Heck, he expected the doctor to come out of nowhere and take away his alchohal. No way he'll let him do that.

Looking back at the party with a careless expression, he looked back when the whole crew got to this island.

No surprise, Yuca disappeared as soon as Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku landed, but that only made things about Yuca even more supcious than he already was in the first place. He means, all of those lower suborniates of Arlong's didn't just go and drop down unconcious. He would say drop down dead but fortunely for them, they were still alive.

Zoro lean his head back on the wall he was laying against, remember what he and the others found. It irked him completely that he doesn't even know how strong the sadist is. Other than his skills of blackmailing and getting information that he doesn't even want to know how he got, that's all he knew. He hid his strength pretty well.

The swordsman look around at the party for the millionth time. The blue haired teen isn't there still. He expected the guy to pop out of nowhere.

Zoro sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He doesn't get it. But who else could he think of? Taking care all of those suborinates. No one else in his mind could...

* * *

_"N-Nani..." _

_Zoro look at the pile in front of him, not sure either out of shock or out of something else that can't be describe. All he knew at the moment, is what he found, a bit incredible...a bit._

_The cigarette had feel from Sanji's mouth and Usopp looked as if he's going to have a heart attack soon._

_In front of the three, is a pile of fishmen. All of them alive, but badly injure and out cold, not any one of the concious, nor does they looked as if they'll be waking up anytime soon. Like a battle field after a war, except, who is the winner?_

_Then Luffy soon after came up with the guys, looking at the pile at first with an unreadable expression._

_Everyone look at Luffy as if he was crazy when their captain soon laugh at the sight with a approving nod. At that time, no one bothered to try to read what is in their captain's mind._

* * *

But now that Zoro is thinking back about that, he wonder if Luffy did in fact knew who did it. In some way, he wouldn't be surprise that if his captain did know.

But whoever this person is, Zoro knew in the back of his mind, that this mysterious ally purposely let the three top fighters, and the captain unharmed. The reasons are unknown. Heh, it was fine for him. He would regret it in the end if he let some ghost have all the fun. No matter how much pain he have to endure to finish it.

And when the whole Arlong ordeal was finish; Yuca... Wait, now that he really thought about it, Yuca didn't pop out of nowhere like usual.

"OI ZORO!"

The poor ex-bounty hunter almost choke on his spit at the loud call. Man, couldn't Luffy tone it down a bit more? He didn't need to be that loud.

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro questioned tiredly, a bit irked at the fact that his moment of solitude is gone.

"Have you seen the Namu-Hamu melon?"

"I can't believe you're still going on about that..." sighed the swordsman as he remember that his idiotic captain was still looking for the weird melon after three hours.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know what it looks like."

Luffy puffed up his cheeks.

"Neeeehhhh~ You don't have to be so stingy about it."

"I'm not!" defended the was pirate-hunter.

Zoro groan as he continue to hear Luffy repeatedly called him stingy. How in the world did he choose to follow this baka of a captain? Was his head in the right place when he did follow him? Right now, it seems that if he did continue to follow Luffy, his sanity might go to some place unknown.

"Where in the world is Yuca at a time like this?" Zoro loudly questioned.

The swordsman froze, a bit amazed that he didn't even slap his hand over his mouth. What in the world did he say? Well... in some sense, Yuca is usually the one that Luffy goes to annoy if he wants to know something...

Zoro gagged at the thought. It almost sicken him to the point that he would even start to depend on the sadist for anything. But if it gets Luffy away from him...

"Ora? You didn't know Zoro?" Luffy said, blinking repeated.

He gave Zoro a look of pity, as if he felt sorry for the fact that his swordsman is actually stupid or something.

Zoro threw his mug at Luffy's face, which sucessfully made contact with the rubber teen's face.

"NANI! THAT HURTS ZORO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"WHY IN THE HE- ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT THEN!" Zoro encounter back, glaring at his unbearable captain.

Luffy only gave him a pout.

"Well, I thought that you would be the first person to realize it, since you've been with us longer, so I didn't bother telling you where he is."

Zoro twitched.

"Oi, does that means that you told everyone else?" Zoro questioned mencingly grabbing onto Luffy's collar. The small captain only looked away.

"Maybe..."

Luffy is always a terrible liar.

"Geez." Zoro goes back leaning on the wall, leaving the visbly smoking Luffy on the dirt floor.

"So, where is he?" Zoro asked.

No, don't get him wrong. He would've careless on where the sadist is. As long as the person is faaarr away from him, he's pretty much happy. He was only curious. Yuca is his crew mate and they will be on the same ship, much to Zoro's dismay, so he would be curious on where the weird teen is.

"He's in hiding."

"...pft." The answer was too ridiculous to Zoro, that he started laughing. Really, that guy in hiding? That's the most unlikely thing that the sadist would've done.

"Why are you laughing Zoro! It's true!"

Zoro slowly started to stop laughing and look at his captain with a humorous face, not believing him at all.

"No way! That demon wouldn't have gone in hiding!" Zoro exclaimed, showing his disbelief about the whole ordeal.

All the humor in Zoro's face dropped when he saw Luffy's expression. His captain is actually serious.

Luffy, actually forgetting about the food and the party for the moment, walked over to his swordsman and sat down next to him, looking ahead at particulary nothing.

"Yuca doesn't like celebration. And Yuca doesn't want people to know about him."

The seriousness in Luffy's voice made Zoro flinch. This isn't the first time his captain is like this, but he can't help but feel a bit anxious whenever he is. Luffy was always a buddle of sunshine. He's more use to that side of him than this side.

"Before Yuca left, he told me he's going to disappear. He'll be back when we sail off with Nami, but he told me he's going to be in a hiding mostly the whole time."

Zoro raised his eyebrow in almost disbelief but, he knew, that he has no other choice but to believe his captain.

"Why?"

Luffy look at him and carelessly shrugged.

"I don't know. Never asked. Thought it was always a Yuca thing but sometimes I get realllllllyyy curious too. Last I asked him...there was meat.."

"MEANING YOU GOT DISTRACTED BY FOOD?" exclaimed the swordsman in disbelief.

Luffy only grinned at him. "Shishishishishishshishishi! Can't be helped Zoro! Guess I'll asked him the next time I'm not hungry!"

"But you're always hungry!"

Luffy didn't bothered to make a comeback as he laugh and ran back to the party that is still, amazingly, going.

Zoro growled as he didn't bother moving from his spot, too dang tired out to even try to follow his captain. Where in the world did Luffy kept all the energy? And how in the world did he continue to make it burn?

"Da- it.. I quit trying to figure them out!"

And by them, he meant his captain, and the first mate.

* * *

"Nani..?~ Luffy made good work on this...~" Yuca chuckled as he walk on the rubbles of what use to be "Arlong Park".

A mailing bird gracefully landed on top of Yuca's head. Even so, the blue haired man simple looked as if he didn't notice the bird at all and gave a report letter to the mailing bird. Soon after, the mailing bird left, disappearing in the night sky.

Sighing as he did his part of this arc, the winter hat teen look towards the village where his crewmates are supposily is. Yuca smiled a bit as he heard the laughter and cheering of people in the villages.

* * *

"I heard a letter came from 'him' is here!" Garp said excitedly, barging into Sengoku's office without permission, earning a sigh from the fleet admiral.

"Since when were you interest in Shadou no Kai? Finally realized what kind of a person like him can do?" inquired Sengoku, raising his eyebrow at he unusually sparkling Garp.

"Yes! He sounds like a hero!"

"HE'S NOT A HERO GARP! HE'S A THREAT TO THE MARINES! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this! I was happy that I finally finish this chapter. Now to finish the Fortune telling chapter. Sheesh, aren't I lazy?

Luffy: not lazy, just busy!

Me: awww, thank you Luffy!

Zoro: No. It's Lazy, not busy. *ends up getting a fish slapped across his head*

Me: *smiles innocently*


	7. The First Bounty

Me: Yo! Of those who read this!

Luffy: Shishishishishishi! That's almost like a poem!

Nami: How do you even know what a poem is?

Me: Some things are just better left unknown... *ish the one who taught him for some reason* Anyway, I want to answer some reviews, if no one minds ^^

The crew: Why are you asking us?

Termia: Hm... what kind of DF that Yuca has? No one will ever know... . Well, until the much later chapters...then again, maybe I am going to give him a DF, maybe not. I'm switching between options lately. And sorry for the confusion on that last chapter, I'm just too lazy to even like make each chapter of each event on how we got the crew. Oh, and thank you for being my most regular reviewer ^^

Me: Ahhhh... well, that's all the reviews that I wanted to answer ^^ Now, on to the story! (There might be one more I'm going to answer at the end of the story)

Zoro: I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

7. The First Bounty

_"Nani..? This again?"_

_The voice laced with high amusement chuckled, though it was not clear whether the sound was good or not._

_"Aren't they getting tired of this?"_

_"Is there a complaint?" a voice questioned sternly, coldly, and indifferently. The person that the question was seemingly directed at saw the deep frown and the sharp, angry eyes. All he did was pull off and innocent smile._

_"Of course not. It is my job after all."_

_Somehow, that smile seemed pretty cold but somehow...tired...?_

_The person in the shadows continued to deeply frown, and reluctantly gave the young teen a golden pocket watch, the sound of ticking clear in the darkness._

_"Don't dare take this lightly...Yuca..."_

Yuca soon woken up; opening his eyes to blue sky, partly cloudy, with the occasional seagulls in view. The blue haired teen knows from the fact that he's up on the crow's nest, which have been his favorite spot to be since they have gotten Going Merry. It's peaceful (at times), it's nice to be near the blue sky (when the forecast is good) and he could see everything that's happening below (not that many people like it of course). Not a bad place to be.

Grabbing his knitted hat -which was next to head-, his blue hair is exposed for all to see; he stood up and looked, stretching from the long nap he had. Looking down from his other hand, he saw the golden pocket watch right there. That's all it ever was, a pocket watch. But also his identity. For what? It too troublesome to even think about.

The teen stuffed the ticking instrument into his pockets and looked down at the crew as an entertained smile formed on his lips.

* * *

It was a good, and basically, a normal day for the straw hat crew.

"Nani! The cost got up!"

Yep, a peaceful day for anyone in this crazy crew. Well, Yuca could say that as he watched the rest from up at the crow nest.

He chuckled as he saw Nami arguing with a newspaper pelican, who looked a bit nervous at the outraged, orange haired woman.

"Why you..." Nami glared at the poor pelican, who can only stay still and sweat out nervously, darting his eyes from side to side. Narrowing her eyes, Nami reluctantly gave him a coin.

"Fine then, but if it goes up again, I'm not going to buy it, ya hear me?"

Nodding quickly and frantically, the bird already shot up to the sky; to get away from the scary woman before she uses her chef, that he saw from behind her, cook him into something that he doesn't want to be at all! No matter how delicious it is!

Yuca can't help but laugh at that from far away. Of course, not loud enough for the easily angered woman to hear him. It's not that he's scared of the woman; he just rather not deals with her at all.

Usopp just sighed at Nami's scariness.

"Sheesh, it's just a newspaper." Usopp dared to say, though he was too busy focusing on making a new bullet for his slingshot to even bothered getting scared.

"Yeah, but if you get it all the time, it adds up!"

Usopp can't help but sighed at this once again. "You didn't need to pay back your village, right? So I see no reason why you're saving up."

"Baka, that's why!" Nami snapped, making the long nose teen flinched slightly.

"Since I don't have that obligation anymore, I can't go around being some kind of cheapskate pirate, can I?"

"Oi, oi. What about us?" Usopp questioned sweatdropping as Nami totally ignored his question and turned to the newspaper.

"Right, right... Just don't bother me; I need to finish this bullet..." Usopp told her, well, mumbled towards her.

He needed to finish upgrading his weapon for special purposes. And special purposes, he meant that tw-no wait, three bakas that resides on the ship. If Usopp is looking up now, he would have seen arrows on Zoro, Sanji, and, especially, Luffy. And Luffy would have a sign on his forehead that said "Baka #1".

During this time of concentration when Usopp is just putting the last ingredient for his bullet (not to mention hot sauce).

In the background, a hand was gently...gently...gently...reaching..for the perfect tangerin-

"TEME!"

Before Usopp knew it, his eyes were on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" His screamed can be heard throughout the ship.

* * *

"Yama! Can you keep watch?"

"Hai!"

The random guy named "Yama" blinked as he looked over at one side... is that fire coming out of the water in the distance?

"Huh? Sempai! There's fire blowing out from the sea!"

"It's probably a volcano coming out, its fine as long it isn't on our course!"

Yama look back at where the fire is supposed to sprout out, only to see it gone; already disappear. Shrugging, he looks to the other side.

* * *

Poor Usopp, his eyes are defiantly spent and burnt.

Yuca couldn't help but chuckled as if this is something that happens every day of his life. Though, that probably is an actual fact.

"Come on Sanji! Let me have one!" Luffy whined, not bothering to worry about the bump he has on his head. Well, not like it could hurt him that much, being rubber and such, but it does look pretty nasty.

"Never! This is _Nami-san's_ tangerine grove! I won't let you lay a finger on it!" Sanji said all proud and mighty, looking like an actual guard for _his beloved's _tangerine grove.

In an instant, his attention turned towards Nami, obviously trying to show off his devotion towards the "she-witch" as Zoro would call her.

Yuca from above shook his head on what's going down the deck. Zoro made an irritated insult towards Sanji before going back to sleep, Usopp tried to cool down his eyes, Nami too preoccupied by the newspaper, and Luffy and Sanji continued to fight about the tangerine. This is defiantly a regular strawhat day. He rather it wasn't anything else.

Looking at the pocket watch, a small smile came across the, usually sadistic, face.

"Forgive me."

With that said, Yuca leaned backwards, tumbling out of the crow nest, only to land perfectly near Sanji. No one seemed to notice him, not even Sanji as he jump down and took his place sitting on the railing, an entertained smile taking place as he continued watching the crew.

"I wondered if they figure it out yet."

* * *

"You know Sengoku..." Garp said, one day eating crackers and drinking tea inside Sengoku's office. Why, Sengoku doesn't even know.

"Does it seemed that his reports are send at the same time my grandson appearance, doesn't it? Even though it was only two reports, it's pretty strange don't you thi-"

Garp raised an eyebrow in question as Sengoku looked at him as if there was something incredible happen.

"Garp... did you just use your brain?"

"Eh? That's rude!"

* * *

"It should be about time they realized that. It would be troublesome if they finally found me so I guess I should pace my reports." Yuca mumbled, though there were some people listening to him.

"You're creeping me out Yuca..." Usopp couldn't help but say as Luffy just laughed at his friend carelessness, already sitting by him after his little tumble with Sanji. While Luffy wouldn't think too hard about what his best friend would've said, the others couldn't help but wonder... when he said "It would be troublesome if they finally found me", they couldn't help but wonder if he's some kind of ex-convict or something familiar to that. They wouldn't be surprised if so.

"By the way, anything interesting navigator?" Yuca said with an oh-so-innocent smile, as if he didn't notice their accusing looks towards the teen.

Clearing her throat slightly, Nami looked back at the newspaper. "W-Well basically, the world is pretty much in a mess." Nami simply stated, feeling a bit cautious towards the blue haired teen.

Turning the page a flyer fell out.

For some reason, Yuca didn't seem interest in it as the others as it passed both Luffy and him before landing gently on the floor.

At that moment, as everyone took their whole attention to the flyer.

"…?"

Yuca smiled as he began to wonder how louder can this small crew be. Apparently, the scream of surprise that they made was enough to wake even Zoro up.

Yuca chuckled as Luffy kept pestering him, like an excited child would do to their father when they found something totally fascinating. Yuca only gave his best friend a calm smile; after all, this is to be expected.

* * *

As predicted, the marines took this quite seriously, despite the fact that they boy didn't looked over a 15 year old. But everyone knew that they couldn't take the chance, especially if that boy was able to defeat Arlong and some of the most dangerous villains that are around the East Blue.

While some parts of the world seemed to be a bit suspicious at the fact that there is such a young looking boy on a poster like that, others are rejoicing at the news that Straw Hat Luffy finally got a Bounty as he such deserve.

* * *

"OUJOU-SAMA!" A voice rung among inside the mansion, a man with a sheep-looking hairdo ran up the stairs, calling out to his lady of the manor.

"Kaya-Oujou-sama!"

Slamming into the room in such a panic fashion, the said lady, Kaya, looked up at Meri, her butler, with a curious look to why Meri was so panicky all the sudden.

"What's the matter, Meri?" Kaya questioned concerningly, hoping it was rather good news.

Meri quickly held up a Wanted Poster towards his lady, showing her _who_ was actually on it. "Please look!" Meri requested as he saw Kaya taking her glasses off and looked at the poster carefully.

Kaya's face lit up immediate as she saw someone she wished to see.

"Usopp-san!"

Meri face falter a bit, a bit confused on why she called Usopp when he's only showing her a Bounty Picture of Monkey D. Luffy. He took a look at the picture again, to see what she was referring to.

"That back profile..." Kaya happily pointed out, while Meri just squinted his eyes a little till he finally notice a familiar shape in the background. "..is definitely Usopp-san!"

Remembering her last moments with Usopp before he went out to see, she ran towards her window and quickly pushed it open. She smiled softly at the memory when Usopp would have been waiting for her out there, sitting on the tree and greeting her as he was about to make another one of his ridiculous stories. Those kinds of memories are always the most precious to her.

She remembered when the Straw Hat crew came here and helped the whole village from the Black Cat Pirates. She remembered the memories she also have with them and the kindness they gave her. They were sure weird pirates though.

"Usopp-san is pursuing his dream..."

The image of Usopp in front of her disappear, but she smiled and felt much more determined than she was.

"I'm studying to become a doctor, so that I can help people." Closing her eyes, Kaya put her fist above her heart, as if she was making a pledge. "My dream and Usopp-san's dream... the day when they'll meet again and become one will surely arrive."

Meri couldn't help but smile at his Oujou-sama as he walked next to her, understanding her feelings in a way. Kaya then open her eyes, looking up at the sky as if she's already looking up towards the future that lies ahead.

"I'm sure of it."

* * *

A large grin spread on Coby's face as he found the Wanted Poster on the bulletin board, forgetting about his clean duty only temporarily. In truth, he kind of thought that Yuca would've gotten the first Bounty in the crew. No, it's not that he didn't believe in Luffy of course. It's just that...well... You see, Luffy maybe be a reckless, careless, idiotic, no-brainer, rubber man; but he was also kind, faithful, and trustworthy... at times. Yuca is just completely the opposite. In short, the blue haired teen is a demon. Coby would admit that Yuca is someone who could be kind as much as his Senchou, but the sadistic part of the informant personality would always be the first thing Coby would describe if asked.

Oh well, it doesn't matter either way, since Coby is happy either way that Luffy has gotten recognized as a dangerous pirate.

"At last... at last... at last!"

This Bounty Poster didn't give Coby a fearful feeling as other Bounty Poster usually do. Instead, it gave him a more determine feeling to chase after his dream.

"Luffy-san is moving on with his dream!"

Coby couldn't help but remember his time with Luffy and Yuca, how they save him, how they encourage him, and how they helped him make his dream come truth. He couldn't help but be indebted by them for all they do, and for a total coward like him. But still...

Coby clenched his fist as he also remember his duty of being a marine.

He will go out to sea someday, and capture the Straw Hat crew! As soon as he's strong enough, he'll be face to face with Luffy and the others. They'll be enemies.

Despite the thought, Coby couldn't help but be excited.

* * *

Some marines, some pirates, some others couldn't help but be surprise that Mugiwara Luffy has already got a bounty in such short time.

The Straw Hat Pirates on the other hand...

Well, let's just say that their captain would, without a doubt, declared a party if he wasn't so busy showing off the bounty poster to his crew.

In an instant, sweeping up the bounty poster, Luffy made some type of maniacal laugh as he raised the poster up higher for everyone to see. Everyone could tell that their captain is just too happy about this, even if it met more danger on the way.

"Check it out, we're _WANTED_!" The hyperactive captain exclaimed, as if to pronounce it to the whole world, in an absolute giddy way. It's a wonder why he isn't bounce around the ship. Though, from Yuca's point of view, it seemed that everyone was ready for something like that to happen, just in case.

Still a bit baffle by the new, Usopp couldn't help but look at the poster more closely as he read what's on the flyer.

"Wanted...Dead or Alive...30,000,000 belis!" Usopp blinked a little as if to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Nope, what he saw was true.

At the price on his head, Luffy couldn't help but laugh even more at the pleasure. "30,000,000 BELIS! YEAH!" Then, everything became a bit more ridiculous when Usopp found his back profile in the poster, which got Sanji actually jealous.

Yuca, in the background of this entire hullabaloo, is perfectly calm. Unlike the others, he seemed visibly relaxed as if... this wasn't something to be partying about. Nami, noticing how quiet their spy is, raised an eyebrow. She thought he would be one of the happier people, since Luffy is his best friend and such. Or at least give an indication that he's amused by smirking or such. But -in fact, it creeps her out- he only have a polite kind of smile. There was also something in that smile but, she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Apparently, Zoro -who was at the other side of the ship- twitched as he know that look. Being one of the longest people in this crew, he can tell what some of the sadistic teen's expressions mean.

"You knew from the beginning, didn't you?" Zoro questioned between clenched teeth. Yuca's smiling is not only polite, but it's also smug at the same time. That means the teen knows something that they didn't know.

The other three of the crew stopped their excitement (meaning Luffy stop boasting and Sanji and Usopp stop doing the can-can), looking at the blue hair teen who took his time answering the swordsman question. Zoro knew from the fact that the sadistic teen already got an answer, and twitched as he also know for the fact that he's purposely making the air intense just for fun.

Soon after, Yuca tilted his head, the intense air replace of one that could only be describe "innocence". But anyone, with the exception of the captain, knew that Yuca was anything but innocent.

"Maybe I did?"

The first mate wasn't surprised that his best friend glomped him, complaining about the fact that his best friend didn't tell him sooner.

"No fair Yuca! You knew but I didn't! It was _my_ Wanted poster!" Sulked the captain, only making his father-like companion laugh. Luffy didn't care what kind of information Yuca got, illegal or not, but if there was something about himself, especially if it was about a Wanted Poster, he wanted to know firsthand.

After a few whiny words, Yuca rolled his eyes and pushed Luffy's boshi down to cover his face, effectively shutting the boy up. Everyone made a note about this. Shutting up their captain is almost next to impossible. But to Yuca, it seemed like an everyday thing. Now only if he done it often than watched them –amused nonetheless –as they try to shut their captain up, which they either fail or succeed at. All they know is that the warmly-dressed teen can do it without breaking a sweat.

"Because it's a surprise." Yuca said with his signature smirk.

Putting his boshi back in place, Luffy looked at Yuca with wide, blinking eyes, letting go of first-mate.

"Oh really? Thanks Yu-chan!"

Everyone immediately slump at the answer, sweatdropping at their captain's naivety. Of course Yuca would be able to get away from it easily without even the need to think about it.

_Demo..._ Nami thought

_...isn't he..._ Usopp then thought.

_...just trying to... _Zoro soon after thought.

Everyone shook their heads but didn't say anything, as if something like this is bound to happen someday.

_...prevent Luffy from getting too noisy?..._ Everyone thought coincidently at the same time. If Yuca was human, even he has a limited to how annoying Luffy can get. There was no doubt that if their captain knew it quite earlier, he would have all the more reason to party.

On the other hand; well actually, that's not the reason why he didn't tell Luffy. He noticed everyone's look towards him, but simply ignored it and didn't say anything to protest about their thoughts.

If one could see clearly, there were several arrows around the teen pointing above his head. One said: "Too conceded, confident, and smart"... he added the smart part probably. There was another one that said: "Actually calculated the numbers and the ranks of the guys Luffy beaten and average it out to figure out how much Luffy's head is worth". There was one more that said: "Been with Luffy since childhood and was, by now, immune to his hyperness".

So basically, Yuca didn't know how much belis that are on the rubber captain's head. He knows that there is going to be a bounty soon after Luffy defeated Arlong, but he didn't accurately know how much it's going to be. Apparently, the number he concluded was the same as the one on the bounty poster, but he didn't bothered in the first place telling Luffy about his estimate because he rather not be called a "liar" by his best friend just because he mis-calculated the total price of his best friend head. Yeah, Luffy would somewhat understand, but his senchou is still a childish idiot.

That, and he didn't really cared enough to tell his best friend in the first place.

With that over with, Luffy immediately went back to his happier mood and pointed over, well, particularly nothing but the horizon. Yuca can easily see the flash of disappointment in Luffy's eyes that disappeared quickly; as quickly when Luffy is met face to face with his favorite dish. Wait, I mean **dishes**.

He was probably disappointed that there wasn't a sunset to make his pointing a bit more dramatic, but oh well.

"All right crew! We're goin' to the GRAND LINE!" Exclaimed their loud captain as he then pumped his fist into the air.

It was enough to get both Sanji and Usopp excited as they yelled noises of agreement, ready to take on the Grand Line as if it wasn't...well, the Grand Line.

Nami only facepalmed.

"You guys..." Nami mumbled, her eyebrow twitching. "Once again, you really don't understand the seriousness of this situation! Don't you see what this mean, they're coming for our heads?"

Seeing that Luffy is still making an excited fool of himself, the other two just cheering along- Nami didn't have a choice but to give her captain a good knock on the head.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M GIVING YOU AN IMPORTANT WARNING!" Nami shouted furiously while Luffy just shrugged off the bump on his head with a laugh. Usopp mumbled something about scary Nami, and Sanji went on with his "Nami-swan looks so cute when angry!" and such.

Growling, Nami gave her captain a glare -out of concern or out of annoyance, it could be taken either way- and crossed her arm. "Look, after this, I don't think we'll be able to lounge about in East Blue anymore."

Yuca tilted his head a little at what Nami said before smirking at the thought, his eyes shadow giving him a complete evil look. No one noticed the change in Yuca as he thought about it, everyone too busy with their own problems.

Nami was absolutely right about their time here in East Blue being limited. Currently right now, Luffy's bounty is the highest out of all the East Blue pirates. At such a short time, his senchou has already put the spotlight on himself. With this much attention, things would be interesting and highly entertaining.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Zoro looking at the giddiness of the crew, before look up at the sky in wonder. Yuca can easily tell what the swordsman is thinking.

_30,000,000 belis. With a huge bounty like that, even the top Marines will be looking for us. _Zoro couldn't help but though, his eyes narrowing. _And tough bounty hunters after the money._

The swordsman sat up from his position and look at the others from the other side.

Then, his eyes met Yuca's and he could tell from the sadist's twinkle in his eyes, that this is not something to take light of. They'll be in the bigger league than before.

The swordsman expression turned furious when he saw the sadist's smirk becoming wider, grabbing onto his only one of his katanas but didn't unsheathe it. He knows what the smirk means. It was very clear as if Yuca was actually saying it himself.

_"Are you ready, Roronoa Zoro?"_

This was a challenge, a challenge that Zoro aimed to beat. With that, Zoro gave Yuca a smirk of his own. As if knowing what it means, Yuca turn back towards the other four, who was still cheering, with a polite smile as if everything is back to normal.

Zoro visibly relaxed and went back to his sleeping position, but the smirk hasn't disappear from his lips.

Yuca, on the other hand, couldn't help but think as he kept up his polite facade: _I wonder what the smirk is about...? Oh well, it's probably nothing to think about too much._

Yuca can really make anyone misunderstand him. Well, it always entertains him in the end anyway.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! TO THE GRAND LINE!"

* * *

On a broken-down looking ship, not far away from Going Merry, a specific ex-captain is wallowing himself in self-pity, complaining about how life was like a dream before that "one bad waiter" ruined it all. In other words, he looked completely pathetic (no offense to any Full Body fans of course).

While drowning himself drunk with "cheap wine", cursing from time to time as he slumped deeper into his seat; the pitiful captain heard several knocks, before the solider came barging in, broking the door in the process.

"Full Body-Senchou!" the soldier yelled, giving his captain a salute before he tumbled from the force of power he used trying to get in the cabin. Fullbody only rolled his eyes.

"What? You're so noisy." Fullbody barked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the sudden disturbance.

Gulping slightly, the marine crawled a bit closer before holding up a poster for the captain to see. "Um, it's the new wanted list..." the marine said, looking up at Fullbody.

Not really caring about the bounty poster at all, Fullbody grunted and swung his legs down from the table, which they were on, and point on the spot where his leg use to reside. "Yeah, whatever. Put it there. It's not like it has anything to do with us." He mumbled, taking in some more wine as the marine officer quickly set down the paper at the instructed spot and quickly exit out to leave his captain in peace.

Snorting, Fullbody took some more wine in, looking at the poster as he froze in place...wait a minute, he had seen this boy before...

_"I've never seen that pirate flag before."_

_Fullbody stepped out from his cabin, walking over to the port of his boat, eyeing the pirate boat with much amusement for it seemed to be only child's play to him. He slammed his hand on the railing, making his iron knuckles quite menacing._

_"I am Boat Captain 'Iron Fist" Fullbody!" He looked around the gathering of teens, trying to decipher which and who is the captain. It could be that scary faced green haired guy, he seemed dangerous enough to be the captain... But he know it is not wised to assume by looks. "Who is your captain?"_

_He was surprised that a skinny boy with a straw hat just step forwards, but tried to kept himself composed. There are many strange things in the sea, and he have been taught not to judge a book by its cover, no matter how ridiculous and funny it is._

_"Ora Luffy!" the young teen declared._

_Then, it has gotten a bit more ridiculous after another teen, probably the same age step up with an incredibly long nose._

_"Ora Usopp!" It's like he's declaring that he's the captain instead. But it also sound like he was saying "I'm a liar" instead._

_Apparently, the other one just ignored it._

_"The flag was made just a couple of days ago, right Yu-"_

_The one named "Luffy" looked back to see...well, Fullbody wasn't quite sure what the boy was looking for._

_"Ehhhh? Where did Yuca go?"_

_The long nosed one look back too, jumping in surprise._

_"N-Nani, he was here just a minute ago!"_

Fullbody's eyes widen a bit more as the memory came back to him.

"Oh yeah, I remember that time..." the captain mumbled as he grabbed the wanted poster, immediately knowing what could come out of this.

Silly-looking, weak boy + a bounty of 30,000,000 = an opportunity.

"Yes! He's given me a chance to escape this boring, lousy post!" exclaimed marine captain as he immediately snatch the wanted poster, starting to straighten himself up as he crashed out of his cabin and went to call his men.

He had to groan at the stupidity of this crew though.

* * *

"Luffy."

The said captain turned his head towards his first mate, blinking as he was sitting on the railing of the left side of the ship. He swung his leg as he peered at his best friend who was, no surprised there, entranced into the little black book that Luffy is ever so curious about. The captain does wonder what the book is about. He does wonder what would he see in it. He also does wonder if Yuca would give him a treat if he did ask about it like last time. Talking about meat, he wondered if Sanji is finished with his food yet- no, he means the crew's food of course. But it's mostly for him, right? He hoped it would be delicious- well of course Sanji's food would be delicious-

"Luffy."

Yuca finally looked up from his book and sweatdropped, seeing that his best friend's mind is far away from this world, drooling.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

The meat-loving teen finally snapped out of his glance, looking at an amused Yuca who only shook his head.

Zoro was near the two, sleeping the day away or something familiar with that. Usopp is behind the two, sweatdropping as he saw how the two interact, well, mostly Luffy. He kept his eye out for the informant of the crew.

"I planned our next location. We're going somewhere first before we get to the Grand Line. I already talked to Nami about this."

While Usopp have to give props to Yuca about getting Nami to agree with him in some way; immediately, Luffy protested.

"Nani! Yu-chan, I wanted to go to the Grand Line already!" whined a fuming Luffy, only whining even more when he could tell that Yuca wasn't change his mind. Usopp cringed at the thought of a restless whining Luffy, for the teen was wanting to go to the Grand Line for a long time.

"We need to get more food and prepare for the trip."

"Ok, let's go!"

Usopp found himself falling over flat on his face. He agreed so easily! Well, of course simple-minded Luffy would agree with just the need for more food.

"And there is another surprise."

Luffy eyes shined and twinkled as he loved surprised, doing a full 180 degree turn as he looked at his best friend with starry eyes.

Yuca only smiled his signature polite smile, making his senchou pout. That means it was a discussion that they would have to discuss later, preferably with the whole crew. Usopp can only look at the two strangely, as he was not one to read their expression unlike that other two. He means, the long-nosed teen has only been here for so long, and Luffy and Yuca has known each other which seemed like a lifetime. But, he has a feeling that he'll regret trying to read their minds, especially Yuca, so he didn't bother trying to figure them out.

Yuca then notice an incoming ship.

"A ship..." he simply blurted out as he look at the coming vessel.

Luffy immediately turned as he look out upon the floating transportation with excitement.

"It looks broken down..." Usopp said as he saw the ship coming pass them, smiling a bit as he wondered how that thing could stay afloat.

"Ghost ship?" Luffy questioned.

"No, just broken down ship." Yuca reassured as marine ship quickly passed them. "Though, I think I recognized one of those guys."

"Friends?" Both Luffy and Usopp asked as they watch the ship going farther and farther away until suddenly, it did a sharp 180o turn and sailed right towards them.

"Nope."

They ship tried to catch up to their sides, making the three teens blink.

"Are those guys pirates..?" Luffy questioned as he shaded his eyes to have a better look at the ship.

"Pretty rusty ship for a pirate though. Colors pretty weird." Yuca stated.

"Yep." Usopp agreed.

Yuca raised his eyebrow as he saw the ship moving even closer. That looks like-

"Are they using a scrapped military boat?" Luffy asked as he also, amazingly in a way, recognized the design and the color of the ship.

Usopp narrowed his eyes as he look upon the ruin Marine Vessel.

"How wasteful, the Marines are. Just throwing them away as scraps..." Usopp commented, crossing his arms as he shook his head.

"WE ARE NOT SCRAPS!"

Usopp flinched at the words while Luffy and Yuca silently look at the person. There he was, "Iron Fist" Fullbody, in all his, well, former glory. The man looked rather perplexed, his hand clenched into a fist as his foot was on the railing in trying to look more imitating.

"Are you idiots blind!"

The three of them tilted their heads at being called idiots, pointing at themselves as if to question who's the idiot.

"YES YOU!"

Fullbody growls as he slapped his forehead.

"How could you forget Fullbody the 'Iron Fist'?" Exclaimed the marine officer, quite offended by their expressions.

Yuca slam his fist into the palm of his hands. "Oh yeah, the marine guy back at the restaurant."

Luffy slammed his fist into his palm also.

"Ah! It's that Marine-ossan!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed towards the marine as to make out his point that he recognized him. "Are you in trouble? Do you need us to save you?"

A vein popped from the marine captain's head at the pitiful looks he got from the captain himself, as if his crew was the one in a dire situation than their own crew. As if Luffy is being the good guy rather.

Usopp and Yuca just stay back while leaving their captain to this, even though it was not an entirely wised decision sometimes.

"STOP KIDDING AROUND!" Full body was almost at the end of his patience, his face scrunching up to an angrier expression.

"Destiny has placed you into my hands!" Fullbody then immediately whipped out Luffy's bounty poster, and Yuca instantly knew what the man was after... well, he probably knew from the beginning, but since he did not see the man as a threat, he started going to the other side, opposite from where Luffy is, and leaned on the railing, watching them from the background.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!" Fullbody pointed at the picture of the captain of the Mugiwara crew. "You are under arrest!"

Except for the fearful reaction that he thought he would get, the captain and the long-nosed person next to the wide-eye teen looked rather proud at the bounty poster, both grinning like idiots. Yuca chuckled in the background, thinking that this would probably boost their egos if so.

"Cool! My picture looks good!"

"And the back of my head looks good too!"

Fullbody was still irked at how carefree they are, seeing that they aren't imitated by him at all, but his face soon contorted into a nasty expression as if he thought of something to get rid of them easily without him having to fight in the frontlines.

**"Dead or Alive."** the captain stated in English, then said it in his own language, already having the answer in this head.

"LOAD CANNONS!"

At the sudden gesture of a cannon pointing at them, Luffy blinked quite dumbly as he didn't quite get the situation. Usopp was the total opposite though, paling as he gape at the weapon pointing at them. Yuca only seemed to find this amusing.

"Nande -Are they attack me?" Luffy questioned, not really getting what they're doing.

Usopp gulped, backing away little by little as he began to move away from his captain. It's not like he's abandoning him, he's rubber for crying out loud and a cannon wouldn't do any harm on him.

The other two absent members of the crew are doing their own thing. Nami just relaxing in her chair reading the newspaper, though she did mumbled something about them being too loud; and Sanji just continuing to make dinner for the rest of the crew, preferably, his sweet Nami-swan.

"T-They're aiming right at us..." stuttered Usopp, looking at the cannon quite fearfully.

In the background, Zoro sighed at the idiocy of it. He has been awake for some time now; enough to know that they are being threaten by a run-down marine and was about to be shot from a cannon. Grumbling a few things about idiotic captain and such, he grabbed his swords, ready to do some action if the thing calls for it.

Not surprising, Luffy found this a challenge that he wanted to face, grinning his big stupid grin as he grabbed his arm, ready for action to the fullest extent.

"Yosh! Lemme at 'em! I'll bounce it right ba-"

Luffy blinked as he was dragged back by his first mate. Wait, when in the world did Yuca get behind him?

"Nani..?" Luffy asked his best friend, looking up at him owlishly while Yuca only smiled ever-so innocently. Both Usopp and Zoro knew that Yuca was planning something, though they were not sure whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Let have Roronoa handle this Luffy~" Yuca requested, looking upon the swordsman in the corner of his eyes. Zoro instantly saw the look, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword tighter. He does not know what those eyes of that demon is implying, but he felt as if Yuca is challenging him.

Grumbling a bit as he saw that there was no way he would turn down a challenge, especially from the blue-haired demon that is, apparently, their first mate. He do wanted to show that guy off, saying that he can come across anything that would happen. Besides, he was about to step in anyway. A small smirk appearing on his face, Zoro took his place on the previous spot where Luffy was, holding on to one of his katana out seeing that he would only need one.

"Nande, nande, nande?" Luffy continuously questioned as he was pulled to the side so not to interfered with Zoro. Apparently, Usopp began to help too though Luffy wasn't struggling at all. Just rather confuse.

"Just don't get involved Luffy." Usopp told him, sighing as they were away from the swordsman just enough not to get caught in the fire.

"Yes and just watch your little swordsman." Yuca soon added, leaning against the railing as he crossed his arm; a closed-eye, amused smile is on his face. "Do please entertain me Roronoa Zoro-"

"I'M NOT OUR GUINNE PIG!" Snapped the swordsman as he unsheathe only one of his katanas, ready to slice the cannonball.

Fullbody just ignored the commotion down there and smirked, doing a thumb-down. "Sink them." He ordered, a smirk on his face as he thought that he got these stupid pirates.

The officers complied with what their captain said and shot the cannonball towards the swordsman.

Zoro, on the other hand, was completely calm unlike the panicking Usopp who looked upon the swordsman nervously. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath as the cannonball is coming closer and closer; Zoro then opened his eyes and position himself, taking only one swipe to just slice the cannonball in half.

"Woooo! Sugei!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at where the cannonballs disappeared into the sea, obviously impressed. Usopp looked quite agape and shock as well as the other marines on their ship. Especially their captain. And-

"What do you think?" Zoro confidently boasted, turning around to look at Yuca as he sheathed his swords. A smirk on his face as he hoped to get one up from the first mate.

His expression fell. Why in the he- does Yuca look disappointed for?

"Hm... I was hoping for something more...flashier. Like slicing it up to tinier pieces than a dull cut in half thing.."

"I'M NOT HERE TO ENTERTAIN YOU!"

Ignoring the outraged swordsman, Yuca then look back at the marine captain with a polite smile. The captain and the marines on the ship flinched as the smiled look pretty menacing rather anything but innocent.

"Are you finish? Could you leave because we're busy here-"

"LIKE HE- I WOULD LISTEN!" Fullbody shouted, motion the guards to get ready for a second shot. He was in desperation now and couldn't let a few snot-nosed brats tell him off! Especially one that would get him back to his post!

"How many shots do you think you could stand?" exclaimed Fullbody as the cannon was more adjusted to get them.

Yuca then noticed something.

"Oh my, oh my~" Yuca said, smiling ever so innocently as they were ready to shoot the crew.

Luffy, blinking at what his best friend looked said upon where his first mate was looking at, blinking.

"Ora...not good." Luffy mumbled as he shook his head.

"Not good?" exclaimed the marksman when he looked to where Luffy is looking now.

"Shoot!"

As the marine shot the cannon; it suddenly blew up itself. Every one of the marines were surprised and smoked as their only cannon, now ruined.

"See? The cannon had a crack in it." Luffy pointed out, looking a bit pitiful at the marines.

Usopp and Zoro sweatdropped at the ridiculousness of it while Yuca chuckled ever so amused.

"Un, that's definitely not good." Usopp agreed, wondering if they were, in fact, faced with marines. They probably are, but they just seemed like wannabes.

That's it; Iron-Fist Fullbody had enough.

The frustrated captain ordered that their ship would crash into theirs and when they came into contact, he was ready to battle them to the fullest. He would not let this opportunity go!

"You brats! Do not look down upon an Ex-Captain of the Marines!"

_Do you have to admit you're an ex-captain though..?_ Both Usopp and Zoro thought as they sweatdropped in the back of their heads.

"We'll defeat you in close combat then!" Fullbody jumped down from his ship to their deck, having full intent to beat them. "Come on men!"

The other marines, well, they're not looking too hot about the decision. They obvious knew how strong these pirates are, despite their captain's denial on how the situation actually is. The captain has a bounty for 30,000,000 freakin' belis! But, they couldn't ignored his order. He's the captain nonetheless.

Taking out their swords, they jump onto the pirate's ship and began to charge.

While Luffy and Zoro put on a battle stance, the latter two: Usopp was busy trying to hide behind Luffy and using him as a shield and such. Yuca was just particularly looking very relaxed, if not, even amused. It seemed that he wasn't going to help at all with the situation.

When Luffy noticed that the captain, Fullbody, was going towards him, he looked at Yuca with a questioning expression, as if he was asking permission.

The first mate only smiled.

"Do what you want. There was never any need to ask permission," Fullbody raised his fist as he was about to punch Luffy in the face. "from these low-life, pathetic, wannabe marines."

Fullbody then tripped as he skidded, his face attach to the floor, right passed Luffy.

"Oi, oi, isn't that cruel?" Usopp deadpanned as he looked at the fallen marine, feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

"It's the truth. I never lie."

Usopp only swap away the sparkles that came from Yuca's oh-so blameless smile.

Growling as Fullbody was trying to get his composure back, glaring at Yuca of course at the same time, he started to attack Luffy again. He mustn't forget his main goal!

Well, this time without any interruptions, Fullbody did a good punch to the mugiwara's head. But, the other thing that surprised him is... that his neck has stretched...farther than a human's neck should be. Fullbody's eyes popped open.

And then, the head was coming back.

"Gomu gomu noooooooo..." Luffy's forehead met instantly with his opponent's. "KANE!"

The sound of head clashing onto another head was heard clearly as he Fullbody ended up flying back hard to the railing because of the force, groaning as he tried to clear his vision.

At the same time, all of the sudden, all the marine underlings of Fullbody flew back, seemingly attacked, as they fell back into their own ship. Fullbody looked at the flying bodies that were above him with a bewildered expression. Why is his men defeated so easily by some snot nosed kids?

"How dare you interrupt a cook in the middle of his work."

Looking at where the voice came from, Fullbody did a manly scream at who he found is standing in front of him. There he is, the shi-y cook that just embarrass him and strip him off of his high rank. Just right there in front of him looking particularly murderous.

Without any self-dignity, he jumped back to his ship, completely giving up on trying to capture the mugiwara's head, and then dived into the water to escape the crazy crew even more along with his marine underlings who jumped into the water before.

Luffy blinked.

"Nani? Over already...?" Luffy questioned as he adjusted his boshi on his head.

"That guy's still a jacka-" mumbled Sanji as he frown at the thought. Never thought that he would meet him again.

Usopp looked as if he won the battle instead, looking all haughtily as he crossed his arm. "Huh. That guy's is all talk!"

Yuca was leaning over the swordsman, who was kicked out of the way by Sanji whenever he was about to attack the remaining crew member. "Having a nice nap, swordsman-san~?" questioned the informant as it was evident to how amused he is.

Zoro contemplate whether who to kill first. Aho-cook or Ahoformant. It's pretty hard to choose.

Yuca then looked at the old ship of the marines, tisking.

"You could've at least play with them a little more Cook-sa-"

"WE'RE NOT HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Zoro snapped, proceeding to kick the informant. Yuca only laughed as he dodges a few punches and kicks.

"Nani! You guys are so noisy!" Nami said from the other side of the ship, closing her newspaper shut.

"NAMI-SWAN! FOOD IS READY!"

"ALRIGHT! MESHI!"

"STAY STILL YOU-"

"I see no reason why I should swordsman-san~"

"Zoro, Yuca, try not to break the ship..."

WHACK!

"TEME! YOU HIT ME YOU BIG, GREEN LUG!"

"YOU WERE IN THE WAY AHO-COOK!"

"Shall we at least prepare the table Usopp~?"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"MESHI! MESHI!"

* * *

"Hahahaha! Luffy did it, eh Senchou!" One of the pirates exclaimed, taking a big dunk into his booze before he laughed once again with the rest of the partying crew.

The said captain laughed as foolhardy as the rest, already drunk from the many beers he has consumed. Mihawk just stay sober unlike the other, only drinking from time to time as he watched the pirates party to till they drop, literally.

"GAHAHAHAHA! I wonder how that anchor is now after all these years! Probably drinking apple juice!"

Many laughed at the memory of their snot-nosed brat who would always be starry-eyed whenever they told him of their adventures, knowing that the same brat is making his own adventures now.

Grabbing the bounty poster, Shanks looked upon it with a proud gaze, his eyes shining as he did thought of the kid as his own. Just with this bounty poster, he knows that Luffy would go far. Farther than he would be right now.

He then laughed like a mad-man at the memories he remembered being with the squirt. Telling him stories, fooling around, making pranks, playing games; all sorts of stuff! Like he was also a kid himself, just big apparently. Well, many of his crewmates would agree anyway.

"Hahahaha! Remember the time when that blue haired kid just out-smarted our captain! Then again, our captain could get out-smarted any day when he's drunk!"

"Oi! I resent that!" Shanks joyfully argued as he threw an empty booze bottle towards the pirate who said that, laughing.

Oh yeah, he remembered Yuca. The kid always have time to make snappy comebacks whenever he can. He's one of the very people that could always make him speechless. Well, not that he admitted it. He just told everyone that he let the child win. Of course, some didn't believe it.

"I bet he's twiddling his thumbs when he saw the bounty poster! He always have been panicking over anchor!" Shanks said, laughing at the imagine of Yuca pacing back and forth in that little hut he build far from civilization, probably mumbling about how Luffy shouldn't be so reckless. "Bet he's doing that right now!"

Many others laughed. They got to know the kid right after Shanks have been introduced to him. So, ever since then and every time that Luffy would run up to see them, Yuca would be there either right beside him or just watching him from the background. They know how worried he was of Luffy when he was little. They thought it shouldn't be different from back then.

"You mean the blue haired kid?"

No one heard Mihawk except for Shanks, who looked at the shichibukai with a confused expression mixed with an expression of bewilderment. How did Hawk-eye know? Mind reading?

"I did not mind read." Mihawk reassured as he noticed the expression on the Yonkou's face. "I met him once on the sea."

Shanks eyes widen as he look at Mihawk with astonishment. So Yuca's out in sea? So he wouldn't go out with Luffy to sea with him but went out to sea by himself?

Mihawk sweatdrop as he saw the sad look that Shanks had, as if he was feeling sorry for someone.

"I saw him along with the boy, Monkey D. Luffy." Mihawk carefully and clearly stated.

Apparently, everyone heard that part; the whole place silence as they realized who Hawk-eye was talking about.

Mihawk didn't really wanted to say anymore, since he originally didn't want to be here in the first place and was just dropping off the news to Shanks. But he's stuck here and it didn't look like the captain is going to let him go anytime soon. And now, Shanks is giving him a puppy-dog look to get him to go on talking.

The swordsman sighed, seeing that there is no way out of this.

"I was tracking down some pirates apparently that I haven't destroy yet." Some sweatdrop for it sounded like something Mihawk would've done. "And your "anchor's" swordsman challenge me soon after that."

Leave it to Luffy to find some crazy-a- people.

"The swordsman was still in his prime so-"

"Just get to the part already!" Groan Shanks. He doesn't want to know the whole story, he wanted to know why in the he- is Yuca with Luffy. The boy decline many of Luffy's offers of joining him when he goes out to sea, when in the he- did that change?

Mihawk raised an eyebrow but complied.

"In truth, I don't know much about him or see him do anything but watch; but he's there, looking particularly dark."

A cloud of foreboding took some of the crew. Yuca, dark? They all know how sadistic the child was in the first place. So... doesn't that mean it has gotten a lot worse since last time? Some do not want to figure it out.

"I couldn't tell whether he was powerful or not. It's like he's hiding something but I don't get what." Mihawk stated truthfully, taking a sip of his booze.

"He has a smirk the whole time while I was fighting the swordsman. I think his smirk gotten wider when he sliced his torso."

A large sweatdrop was placed on the back of their heads. Yep. That's Yuca alright.

* * *

"THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT US PROVIDING A PIRATE!" yelled Woodslap as he scolded the townsfolk about how they are too dang happy about the thing.

"But, it's his dream, right?" Makino questioned, smiling happily at the joyful atmosphere around her bar. It is rather a good day.

"More like fate." Woodslap snorted, taking the drink that Makino gave him.

"Like he was born to be one."

* * *

"We're closing up on the Grand Line, now- Luffy! Listen to me!"

Luffy took his gaze away from the fly that was flying around his head and looked at his navigator with a big stupid grin as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah Nami?"

The navigator just groaned.

"Listen here Luffy, we're closing up at the Grand Line. The only way to get there is through here."

Nami pointed towards a mountain feature of the map before looking at the others quite seriously. Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy peered at where she's pointing at out of curiosity.

"Going through Reverse Mountain is the only way to get through the Grand Line!"

Zoro snorted. They are going to have to climb up a mountain?

"Pain in the as-. Can't we just go straight there from the sea?"

"Nope." Sanji quickly disagreed, recognizing the name Reverse Mountain. "According to the old man's stories, It's the only way to get into the Grand Line."

Usopp looked at Sanji with a questioning gaze. The only way? Surely, he must be kidding. "Why's that?"

"It's extremely dangerous." Sanji replied.

"That's why I asked! Why?"

"I don't know any more than that! If you want to ask anyone, ask our shi-y infor-"

Sanji looked to see that their informant is, in fact, asleep, snoring the day away while they're here planning out their next move.

"WAKE UP YOU SHI-Y LAZY BUM!" Sanji snapped as he kicked the teen from his spot, who landed near Luffy.

Yuca did in fact woke up, it's just that he made it as if Sanji didn't kick him in the first place.

"Huh...? Map of Reverse Mountain..?" mumbled Yuca as he looked at the sheet of paper, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Wait a minute! What about our food!" Luffy then suddenly exclaimed, remembering that there was someplace else they were supposed to go to.

"What about our food...?" Sanji questioned, hoping it wasn't something like that Luffy just emptied out their provisions.

"No. Loguetown."

Everyone but Nami looked at Yuca confusingly.

"Yes, Loguetown. Yuca and I agreed that we should go there first for preparations before heading towards the Grand Line."

"I'm sure that an agreement between those two would end the worl-"

Usopp didn't have any more to say for Nami pummeled him soon after.

"And this place has also some historic significant."

They all looked at Yuca; the warmly-dressed teen has a smirk on his face, his eyes closed as if he's deeply in thoughts.

"The place where Gold Rogers was born. But also, the place where he got executed." Luffy widen his eyes as he heard what Yuca said. "The place where he died. That is Loguetown."

Opening his eyes and looking up upon the crew, seeing all their faces at the new information (except for Nami); Yuca smiled ever-so innocently once again.

"You looked interested, Senchou."

There was no doubt in Yuca's words that what he said is a lie. The light in Luffy's eyes was changed all the sudden, as if he was staring ahead the future that is sure to come. There's no doubt, with the sudden seriousness that his current demeanor hold, that he wanted to go. To go to see where the Pirate King was borne, and where the Pirate King has died.

"I want to go see."

Just that simple sentence, everyone understood where their next destination is supposed to be.

Everyone nodded their heads in understand; Yuca different from the rest, smirked.

"Hai Senchou~" Replied the first mate.

Then, the mood was ruined by a rumbling stomach.

"SANJI!~ NIKU~~"

"SHUT IT YOU SHI-Y RUBBER! YOU JUST HAVE LUNCH HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

"DEMO~ I'M HUNGRY!"

"SNOOOREE~"

"Already asleep! Hey, where's Yuca?"

"UGH! Being around you guys are hazardous to my health! I'm going to rest, don't disturb me!"

"HAI~ NAMI-SWAN!"

"SANJI! MESHI!"

From the crow nest, the warmly dressed teen couldn't help but chuckle.

"And the plot continues."

* * *

Me: Thank you for reading this! I'm sorry it took so long since I have not that much time. Choir is doing an opera and such XD Forgive me also for the grammer mistakes.

Anyway, I wanted to reassure you guys of something.

I'm not trying to make Yuca powerful than the rest of the Straw hats and such. Does it seemed like it? Yes, then I'm sorry. But Yuca has been obviously so adjusted and knowledgeable about how life works from a young age and knows how to get around the world (if you haven't notice already why .). When it comes to strength, he could be as strong as Zoro and Luffy (more or less. He is the first mate and has been with Luffy since far childhood) and he's mature than most (no matter how sadistic he is), so of course he may seemed powerful in a way but he barely fights any of the main fights. He always let Luffy or the others do. Usually, he's in the background making strategies or just enjoying the show (don't worry, there will be some fights that he'll include himself into). He is somewhat just ridiculously strong like some of the trio monsters. Maybe more, maybe less. As I say again, he never shows true his strength though. The crew might know that he's strong, but not to a full extent. (to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how strong he could be). He's still human nonetheless. Not like rubbery Luffy. So of course he could get hurt, but he's smart and intelligent enough to know ways to get around that. He's the deceiver. His most strong points of his abilities would be his agility but that's pretty much it.

As some of you may know, Yuca is somehow protective of Luffy huh? Well, as they get older, Yuca became less and less of a mother hen around Luffy. Because he knows that Luffy would be fine to the point that he'll let him do any kind of reckless thing. But, if Luffy's life is in danger, it's hard to tell what he would do. For he trusted Luffy to get through it in the end, but he also know that the boy has limits. So, there might be some thinking on my part for that.

Long huh? Don't blame ya XD. I just want to make sure people didn't think I'm making him a...Mary sue? Well, the male version of that XD

Hope this makes sense!


	8. The Story of Cannibal Island!

Me: Yosha! Bwahahahahaha! I'm not dead, I assure you.

Oh well, who cares! Let's go on with Yuca's adventure!

Zoro: Hmmp. You're sure happy.

Me: *smirked a cherish-cat smirk at Zoro*

Zoro: *paled considerably*

Me: *snickered quite evilly* Anyway, this is a random filter so enjoy!

8. The Story of Cannibal Island!

"Yosha!" Luffy exclaimed as he pushed the wheel which would bring up the anchor, wide-eyed and ready for adventure.

It was morning for the whole crew, everyone already up right before dawn. Well, almost everyone.

Anyway, Zoro was busy hooking the anchor up to the ship, easily carrying the heavy object as he hooked it onto the side.

"SET SAIL!" Luffy declared as both Usopp and Sanji released the main sail, the mark of the Straw Hat crew on it.

"Baka! Don't shake it Sanji!" Usopp complained, holding on to the crow nest, so he wouldn't lost his balance after he and Sanji was running towards the crow nest to get down to the deck.

The cook simply rolled his eyes, easily finding his balance whether he's holding on to the crow nest or not.

"Quit whinin'. If you're scared, then don't come up here."

As Sanji was about to climb down, ignoring the long-nose's words of complaint, his eyes twitched as he looked at what is inside the crow nest.

There he is, their first mate and informant, sleeping so soundly inside the crow nest.

A vein pulsed on Sanji's head.

"WAKE UP YOU SHI-Y JERK!" Sanji screamed as he kicked the blue-haired teen out of the crow nest, giving the informant a hard landing upon the deck.

Miraculously, the teen is still sleeping the morning away. But the one thing that did wake him up-

"YUU-CHAN!"

Luffy glomped right down on his friend's stomach; now sitting on the informant's guts.

Yuca simply, as if the impact didn't hurt him at all, open one eye, uncaringly identifying his captain, before opening the other, sitting up and at the same time pushing Luffy off him. The straw hat captain just laughed, for he knows that Yuca didn't sleep at all last night cause of more midnight work or whatever that Yuca does.

"That shi-y lazy a-; he didn't even help." Sanji grumbled as he slowly started to climb down from the crow nest. Usopp couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"SANJI! MESHI! MESHI!" yelled the captain from below as he saw his cook climbing down from the crow nest, still sitting from where he was when Yuca pushed him while the informant simply stood up and brush himself. He didn't even question why he was down on the deck.

Sanji rolled his eyes once again, this time towards their first mate.

"Alright, alright. Wait until I make it already." Sanji answered his captain as he jumped onto the deck, walking over to the kitchen.

Nami then came out from the kitchen and Sanji couldn't help but greet the woman as he never took his eyes off of her when he walked into the kitchen, mumbling something about how "his" Nami-swan is ever so beautiful.

Nami simply greeted the cook back before looking out upon the deck.

As always, Yuca seemed to find the most perfect time to disappear, and Luffy is now pestering Zoro to play tag with him while the swordsman was securing the sail. Hearing the said game going to be played, Usopp said that he wanted to join too, running towards the two. It wasn't surprising at the least that the swordsman refused the offer, making both the captain and the young marksman disappointed. Just as the ex-pirate hunter was about to go take his pre-breakfast nap-

"Ha! He's afraid he's gonna lose!"

At that moment, the green-headed idiot chase the other two idiots around the deck, not noticing that he looked like he's exactly playing tag with them (reference usually from Nami or Sanji).

At this, Nami couldn't help but smile at how seemingly playful the whole game is supposed to be. Despite that Zoro is probably trying to strangle them, it also looked like he was having fun also.

And then she remembered all the things that Luffy has done for her. Things that she couldn't he repay back with her life. She was glad to have him as a captain, as a nakama.

"Nami-san, breakfast is served~" Sanji announced to the navigator, smiling as he came out while wiping his hand with a hand towel.

His attitude and expression totally took a 180 degree turn as he went to get the other men. "You losers! Time for grub!"

While Zoro snapped a glare towards his hated rival and Usopp only sweatdropping at what Sanji said; Luffy was already running to the kitchen, wanting to get the first taste of whatever breakfast Sanji made.

And so, there was soon a quick battle for food for no one wanted to get their own dish eaten by Luffy. No matter how clumsy their captain looks, he's a ninja when it comes to stealing food.

"Huh? Where's Yuca?" Sanji asked as soon as he recognized that everyone isn't at the table. He would be pretty sure that the blue-haired teen would be taking notes of everyone here… unless he already completed them of course. Sneaky bas-.

"Yuca doesn't eat." Luffy, in truth, didn't exactly say it so clearly, his mouth stuffed, but it was enough for Sanji to have guessed what his captain is talking about.

Sanji was a little surprise to what Luffy had said. This is the first time he ever heard of it, for he was sure that Yuca was here every time they have- wait, no. Now that he thinks about it, Yuca was never here with the rest of them while it was time to eat. He was always off somewhere else, never coming up into the kitchen unless Luffy needed him for something. Guessed he always assumed that Yuca ate with them since his plate was always empty though he could figure out who fault that is…

"Really? This is the first I've heard of it."

"Well… not now. He doesn't eat much."

Sanji frowned. He wondered if he should be worried, but this is Yuca they are talking about. Surely he would come in and get some food once in a while, even if Sanji didn't notice it.

"I guessed that's ok…" Though in truth, he is slightly peeved. He's in charge of making sure no one would go hungry and did the informant think that he's important enough not to present himself eating in front of Sanji? Oh, he'll show him. He should be able to calculate to when Yuca would come if he's hungry and surprise him with a dish.

"So, when's the last time Yuca ate?" Sanji asked as he raised his eyebrow, determine to get the informant.

Luffy actually stop eating and look at Sanji confusingly. But he did, incredulously at some point, looks quite thoughtful of the answer and shrugged nonchalantly before replying.

"Five days ago."

That earned some strange stares from his crew as Luffy continued eating. That, and an immediately snappish Sanji.

The crew didn't say anything when Sanji stomped out of the kitchen, only to soon come back dragging a sleeping Yuca by the collar. Many were not sure how to react when Sanji threw the teen towards the table, colliding against it immediately as the table shook. That was somehow enough to wake Yuca up as he gazed sleepily at the fuming chef before him.

"What?" Though he could pretty much guessed what the chef wanted with him.

"DON'T WHAT ME! SIT AND EAT!"

Decided that refusing wouldn't get him anywhere, he did just that, sitting next to his best friend while slowly using the fork to pick up the food into his mouth.

While everyone was saying how delicious (with the exception of Zoro, Sanji doesn't care what comes out of his mouth) Yuca was just silently consuming his food, looking at his little black book of information.

Irk at how distracted the blue-haired teenager is when he should be enjoying his food, Sanji snatched the book away, earning an actually glare from the informant.

Everyone, but Luffy, was surprise to see such a reaction from the usually calm figure, mentally noting that you shouldn't mess with any of Unknown's stuff.

"Yu-chan! ~ Story!"

Yuca was instantly awake, looking at his best friend who is currently jumping up and down in excitement. Usopp was next to him, looking rather hurt.

"Wha? I'm sure that I can tell better stories than he ever could!"

"Yeah, but your stories are lies. Yuca always tell the truth!"

Usopp sputter at what Luffy had said, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that either. Sooner or later, the long-nosed teen just grumbled, knowing that he couldn't win this round if his captain knows from the fact about how much he could lie.

Yuca shook his head slightly, but complied with what Luffy had said and sat straight up. Knowing that Yuca would tell him a story, Luffy sat down in front of the teen and waited for the exciting story that he knows that would soon to come.

Usopp decided to join too, despite that he thought that he could tell a way better story than Yuca at any day at any time. Of course, he's not going to say that out loud again, afraid of what will happen if the teen thought of it as a challenge. And when the teen sees it as a challenge, he carries it on with full strength.

The blue-haired informant took a few minutes of silence, though both were not sure whether he was contemplating on whatever story he wanted to tell or that he just plainly wanted to wait out just to make it more dramatic.

"This is a story long ago back then when Roger only had three in his crew, just starting out his amazing adventures as a pirate."

Both childish teens in front of Yuca widen their eyes, leaning forward as they were instantly hooked towards the story. Yuca smirked in satisfaction.

"This is a rather strange adventure about an island they anchored full of cannibals…"

'_This island reminds me of something… something that is supposed to be important… must be nothing if I forgot about it.' Kanhoji reasoned as he shrugged nonchalantly._

_Kanhoji is the newest member of this jolly crew, though he only came onto the crew out of curiosity and interest, he had become use to the fact to get his captain and first mate out of danger. They were just a couple of teens looking for adventure, but he felt that they'll become a lot more than that. They did say that…_

_Anyway, Kanhoji was a lot older than them by more than twenty years, so have more experience being out at sea. And in the end, he had to end up teaching the two idiots how to sail while he's out for they both know that he could fall asleep at any time._

"_We'll make camp here for a while, and then continue on to-"_

_Kanhoji looked to see that his captain is gone, leaving him with the first mate who just waves at him innocently._

"_Where's Roger…? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know."_

_This isn't the first time that Roger disappeared off to who knows where, so it's not surprising. But…_

"_Whatever, go and explore the island for a while. I'll be doing unloading for camp."_

_Raleigh complied without a single complaint, already running towards wherever his feet would take him. That made Kanhoji sigh as he scratch the back of his head._

_He's getting soft, and he couldn't deny it. Shi-y brats are making him compassionate. Well, it's mostly their fault since he had to go through all this stuff just to make sure they were alive. And besides that, they're just kid; well in his mind. In truth, they're almost practically adults, but their minds aren't exactly serious._

_He smiled while snorting._

_Oh well, I wouldn't have it in any other way. _

_While those two enjoy their youth, Kanhoji is decided as the adult of the crew; meaning the one who had to have a level head that at least wouldn't get these two fools running to their own grave. And Kanhoji was fine with that, for it gave him many opportunities to do his things. Also, he wanted for them to continue on being as carefree as they are now; for it will be short-lived sooner or later as they get farther becoming a pirate._

_Rolling his shoulder (he swears he's getting old too quickly for his own good), he started working on the camp, already finding a suitable place for them to make camp. _

_Before he figures it out, it was already dark; the sun already set. Thinking that the two are probably just explore the island a little more, knowing how distracted they are when in new surroundings, he decided to cook dinner. Nothing too special of course, just some roasted fish, but he was pretty sure this would be satisfying enough for the both of them._

_Then he waited for an hour for them… then two… three… four… it's midnight now._

_Ok, this is strangely suspicious. By the time dinner is ready, they're **always** here. Either, one: they found a secret cave and got lost in it, or two: they're going to get eaten…_

_For some reason, the latter seemed more likely. That is how bad this crew's luck is._

_Sighing, actually not wishing to move from where he is at since he felt some accustom to it, he went into the nearby forest to find the two; before he ends up finding their bones instead. Hopefully not in something's waste pile._

_As he pushed deeper into the forest, he heard music and chanting up ahead._

_Kanhoji sweatdropped, refraining himself from facepalming. Oh yeah, now he remember his island. This is the inhabitants of where a cannibal tribe reside. They live in the other side of the island, if he remembered correctly, so he probably subconsciously thought it wouldn't be a big deal._

_Leave it to his captain and his first mate to go and get themselves eaten… should he let them be eaten? He doubts they taste very good anyway._

"_Y-You know, we don't taste very good! Ask any sea monster that knows us, they spit us right out!" Roger tried to reason while Raleigh nodded in agreement._

_Kanhoji, by his sarcastic nature, decided that he would watch them boil a bit before interfering. Besides… Roger and Raleigh should know how to get out of this one… but… they just don't want to._

_And the older man shook his head as he knew to why. They just don't want to grow up yet. They just want him to be the adult for a while, the hero or whatever, and let them be young'uns in this short time. Hmp, they really are childish, but they do understand the world. There are not many who had experience a young life before the world's cruelty hits you hard. This is the place they live in._

_But…_

_Kanhoji watched the frightened expressions on his superiors' face._

_They shouldn't mind if he left them right there for a few minutes or so~_

"_D-Dam- it! I know you're there Kanhoji! Get us out of there!"_

_Oh yeah, he forgotten how perceptive the first mate had always been. He seemed childish in some fault, but he's not the first mate for nothing. He doubt Roger would let him in the first place if he didn't think that he couldn't take care of himself._

_Rolling his eyes, since he rather watch a little more-_

"_Kanhoji! Get your as- over here!"_

_Oh, Roger is calling him. That's rare, since Roger doesn't call him often unless they are **really** in trouble. Maybe he did let them in the soup too long._

_Kanhoji then flip out a knife._

_Why should he let those people suffer by eating something so gross? ~_

_He then dash forward- it went to bloody he- there._

_It only took 30 minutes for Kanhoji to finish the whole thing._

"_K-K-K-K-K-Kanhoji… you were really holding out on us, huh?" Roger stammered as he looked all the bloody bodies out and unconscious. They have seen Kanhoji fight before, but it always seemed rather clean and slow. Now that he thinks about it, Kanhoji usually lets them fight instead. He would just always watch sometimes; which is fine for him actually 'cause it gave him more fun. But to know that one of their members have this kind of strength…_

_Kanhoji grunted in response, while cutting his crewmates ropes. He already had put out the fire, but they are still in the soup. Kanhoji probably could carry them out, but he didn't for some reason. Maybe out of laziness or some kind of ulterior motive… no, definitely for some kind of ulterior motive. Even knowing the man for a short time; they know that everything he does has always some kind of ulterior motive._

"_Don't expect it any time soon." Kanhoji told him as he cut through the rope… he was probably stalling too, that bas-. They now know he can cut it a lot more easily._

"_Do you have to kill them though?" Raleigh asked as he quickly tried to get out of the soup, Roger doing the same._

_Kanhoji just smirks at them. "They're not dead."_

_They somehow didn't believe him, seeing that he's covered with blood._

_And then, as they take a closer look, they saw all the wounds that he had and that the blood is actually **his**._

_Smiling as if nothing is wrong; Kanhoji started to turn towards back to camp… and then he was picked up by his captain and first mate._

"_A-ARE YOU AN IDIOT FOR WALKING WITH ALL THOSE BLOODY WOUNDS?"_

"_FIRST AID KIT! RALEIGH, DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE THE FIRST AID KIT IS?"_

"_SHI-, I DON'T KNOW!"_

_Kanhoji couldn't help but sigh. This is exactly why he doesn't want them to worry. They don't function as well when they panic._

"_First drawer in the cabin."_

"_YOU GO GET THE FIRST AID KIT WHILE I TAKE CARE OF KANHOJI!"_

"_ROGER, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MEDICAL EXPERIENCE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM AND YOU GO GET THE FIRST AID KIT!"_

"_I HAVE EXPERIENCE! NOW YOU GO!"_

"_NO YOU!"_

"And that concludes my story."

The crew, all there to listen to the story since it caught their interest, look at Yuca in disbelief.

"Wait… that's it?" Sanji questioned, looking mighty disappointed. He expect something a bit bigger and more meaningful… then again, this is Yuca…

Nami grumbles something about a waste of time and Zoro sigh, wondering why he's here in the first place. Usopp pouted, thinking that he could tell a **way** better story.

"Why tell that story?" Sanji, knowing that Yuca probably have a lot more interesting things than that, wouldn't tell it without a purpose.

The informant just grinned innocently. "Well, Luffy wanted an adventurous story, right? He loves Gold Roger's adventure stories."

"_Of course."_ Everyone thought as they looked at their starry eyed captain, who seemed to be very happy about hearing the story, having a point or not.

"And also, know that this is also an important realization for Roger." Everyone then turned their attention towards Yuca, wondering what he meant by that. "The first mate and the captain had realized then that if they wanted to protect the crew that they were forming, they have to stop escaping what is enviable. Of course, in the end, they are still big jokers. And as that crew grows, so did their protective side; for they love the family that they have formed together. The crewmates are also the same."

They were surprised to see a smile, an actual genuine smile, on Yuca's face.

"You guys have already passed that phase."

With that saying, the others couldn't help but grin at each other rather proudly. They do love this crew after all.

"And there is also another reason why I told this story…"

Suddenly, Yuca's smile had gone scary. **Really scary.**

"**Hiding your wounds from your crewmates is foolish; for they would find out eventually... Like…"**

Yuca looked at Nami, who froze in fear. **"The big bruise on your side…"**

Then he faced Sanji. **"Your neck has been hurting, right…?"**

Zoro was his neck victim, who tried to look tough but is also failing at the same time. **"Shoulder is rather aching, yes…?"**

Usopp tried to run but Yuca grabbed his shoulder to stop him. **"And you have a long cut on your leg that you tried to dress yourself, right…? I can still smell the blood... which means you dressed it very poorly…"**

Apparently, Luffy is the only one that isn't hurt. He knows better than to hide a wound from an ever so keen Yuca. And with that, he began to skip towards the lower deck.

"Take care of them Yu-chan~" Luffy said happily as he waved his crewmates, as well as his first mate, good bye. The crew can hardly believe that their captain is leaving them with this guy.

Seeing his crew's aghast expression, he only told them; "He's just doing this for your own good!"

Frankly, they just don't believe it. Well, there are a lot of things that can't believe with their captain in the first place.

Apparently, Yuca felt much better seeing their miserable expression. He is a sadist of course.

In truth, the story was actually randomly picked… probably. Maybe he just wanted to reminiscence back then…

He shook those thoughts out of his head. Right now, he had to deal with the presence.

"Well, who's first? ~"

There were many options to who would go first; it was hard for Yuca to pick.

He knows the reasons they were hiding these wounds are because that they don't want anyone to worry. And also they were afraid to get treated by him since he had the most medical experience.

Somewhere on a faraway island, the Buggy crew was having some trouble with the native cannibals.

Me: I can't believe that I finished this.

Hope ya enjoy! And sorry about the grammar.


End file.
